It's Not Possible
by canadduh
Summary: Rian, is sitting at home being completely mundane when suddenly the Winchester brothers are climbing through her window. She ends up travelling with them but she knows its not possible, the Winchesters are characters on a TV show. So how can Rian possibly be their friend, and how can she get back home where she belongs? And what should she do about the kids she gets stuck with?
1. Not A Demon

"What the fuck" Rian looked up to see that two men climbing in her open window, this was why she did not open her window. The last time she'd done that her mom had nearly given her a heart attack.

The two men stared at Rian obviously as confused by her presence as she was by there's. Rian had been certain that she was in her room but when she looked around she began to notice the differences, for example where she had had blackout curtains these curtains were red. Rian was sitting on a bed with her back against the wall, a laptop sliding down her knees that it had been propped on moments before. She also noticed that she was wearing only her pink shorts and a sports bra, which wouldn't be so concerning if she was in her own room.

Rian looked at the two men who had by then finished climbing in her window and were now staring at her liked they'd seen a ghost. They look vaguely familiar but she isn't quite sure why that was sure. Her mind was a little fuzzy and she was beginning to panic.

The taller of the two men seemed to notice that and he squatted so that he'd be looking at Rian eye to eye. The man had puppy dog eyes and long sandy blonde hair, he reminded Rian vaguely of a moose.

"Who are you?" Rian squeaked out.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean" Sam said pointing up to the other man who was now looking around the room like it might give them hints as to what was going on. "What's your name?"

Rian took several breaths then wrapped her arms around her bare midriff when that wasn't helping. Sam and Dean, the Winchesters. She recognized them now, the two brothers who traveled the country saving people, hunting things, the family business. But that was impossible, they could not be here. They were characters on a TV show they could not possibly be here. Rian's breathing grew quicker as she really began to panic.

But then, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki had no business climbing through her window, not that Dean and Sam Winchester had that right either.

"You ok?" Dean asked then looking at Rian with what could be concern in his eyes. More than likely it was just an act.

Rian shook her head but began taking deep, calming breaths, this was weird. Once she calmed down a bit she looked around and noticed that the room was very similar, identical in all but decor, to her room. She shook her head instead of thinking about it to fight off the headache that was forming.

"Rian," She managed, proud of how steady her voice was this time, and "My name is Rian."

"Is this your room Rian," Sam asked tilting his head to the side.

Rian shook her head finally removing her arms from her stomach to place them in fists on the bed. She really wished she had a shirt on, she was uncomfortable with her body to begin with and the situation she was in did not help that.

Sam seemed to notice her discomfort and looked around the room. He grabbed a shirt off of the dresser that was to the right of the bed and handed it to Rian. She shot him a grateful look after she put the shirt on and then she shifted so that she was sitting with her legs pretzel on the bed before she shut the laptop that had gone black.

"I have an idea as to where I am but I honestly have no clue" Rian managed to say after a minute of working her jaw with nothing coming out. She was working off another panic attack as she realized exactly what was happening. The impossible was happening and she was not okay with that.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam "We need to leave, this isn't the right place." He shot a look at Rian who cringed, Dean looked like he was blaming Rian for that. She had no clue why.

Sam looked kindly at Rian before nodding to Dean "Sorry about this Rian, you may want to lock your window next time."

Rian looked between the two brothers before she shot up and latched onto Sam's arm. Sam looked surprised by this and was trying to gently removed Rian from his arm before Rian spoke.

"You are Sam and Dean Winchester, right?" She said to receive a look of surprise from both men. "Please, you can't leave me here, this isn't my house. I don't know where I am right now."

Both men seemed uncomfortable with her panic and Sam finally sighed, "We're in Aberdeen Washington. How do you know who we are?"

"It's a long story and I don't want to be here to tell it. This place gives me the crawls." Rian said detaching herself from Sam once she was sure that they wouldn't leave. "Please just take me with you."

A look passed between Sam and Dean before Dean nodded, "all right, but don't get in our way. "

Rian grinned conscious of the fact that the right side of her upper lip seemed to disappear when she did. She long brown hair caught on her lip and she quickly fixed it hoping that neither of them noticed. She stood up well aware of how she must look, chubby and round and not at all like the athlete she used to be, still was in fact, just with more weight than she wished. She looked around quickly before spotting tennis shoes by the closed door that she hoped would fit her rather large feet. She picked them up then went back to retrieve the laptop and charger grabbing also the iPhone with its charger that she hadn't noticed before. She was quickly out of the window that the brothers had already climbed out of, although her escape had taken a little more maneuvering and Sam had had to take the laptop and phone from her arms.

They were on a deck that was dilapidated and looked like it was one wind storm from toppling over. Rian knew this deck, it was just like the one that stood out her window, only it was painted brown instead of the obnoxious blue-green that she was used to. She looked around before turning back to the men.

Dean looked at Rian and she blushed, not liking at all how she knew she looked. "You might want to put those on."

Rian did as she was told and was quickly in the shoes that were too small. She grimaced before standing up and nodding. These would have to do until she was somehow able to get a pair that actually fit her.

"Let's go" Dean grunted opening that gate that was made from a single piece of plywood. Rian smiled at how similar that was to what she was used to.

She followed the men wincing with every step because her toes were squashed painfully

to the front of the shoes. She was either going to have to go barefoot or get new shoes before her toes fell off like she feared that they would.

Rian saw that they were getting close to a black Impala that was as familiar to her as the back of her hand. She grinned and noticed that Sam was looking at her oddly. She shrugged by way of explanation before going to stand beside the car.

"Don't mess up my baby." Dean said before letting Rian into the car. She nodded eagerly, wanting to get off her feet.

"Of course not" was all Rian said before hopping into the car.

Sam folded himself gracefully into the car and turned to look at Rian, who was finger combing her hair, as Dean started driving. They had gone into that room expecting to find it empty. They had been running around after a rogue vampire that had recently been picking off victims who perfectly matched the description of Rian. Relatively tall, between 5'8 and 6', brown hair, typically shoulder length sometimes a bit longer, like Rian's was.

Rian looked up at Sam and grinned like she had this big secret that she could not wait to share. He noticed then that her eyes were a gray that reminded him of the storm clouds that had been perpetually hanging over the small town since they arrived a week earlier. He had to smile back and then he turned around.

Sam was surprised to notice that he still had Rian's things. And kind of suspicious that she had them. The girl had claimed that she had no idea where they were but she had gotten the shoes and taken the phone and laptop with no qualms about it. Sam could not wait for answers.

As they pulled up to the motel Sam noticed Rian's disgusted look and sighed, he really hoped she wouldn't be squeamish. He knew for a fact that this was not the best motel they had stayed at. It was located by the highway that ran into town and was obviously run down and probably the scene of many drug busts and maybe even murders. But it was what they could afford since Sam had lost his wallet on the last hunt and they hadn't had time to do anything about that before this hunt had popped up.

Sam got out of the car and had to smile when he saw Rian eagerly bouncing by the door she had just closed. Then he frowned, Rian looked like she was in pain. When Rian noticed Sam looking though all he got was another grin.

Sam waited as Dean unlocked the door to the room and then let Rian enter before him. He barely had time to blink before Dean had the girl against the wall and was barking questions at her.

"Who are you? How do you know who we are? Why did you recognize the Impala?" Dean practically growled at the frightened looking girl. She stared at Dean wide eyed and looked on the verge of another panic attack before suddenly something hardened in her eyes. Like she had decided that Dean wasn't something that she had to be afraid of. Which was both fascinating and slightly odd.

"Let me go," The girl breathed, oddly calm, "I refuse to answer your questions if I'm going to be treated like a no good felony flats thug."

Sam knew that felony flats was what the people in this town called the no good parts that most crimes took place in. He squinted at the girl trying to figure out why she had said she did not know where she was when she obviously knew so much about the town. Well, enough for Sam to be suspicious.

Dean glared at the girl who glared back. Finally Dean nodded and let the girl go backing away like she might decide to jump him, which would be unwise on her part. Sam finally had the sense to close the door that he had left open and then he quickly walked over to one of the poorly made beds and sat on it staring at Rian who was still glaring at Dean, so much different than the girl who had been in the room at that house earlier.

"I'm Rian, I told you that already," There was a snarl on her lips now Rian could feel it, "or is you brain so small you forgot?"

All she could feel right now was fear and a tad bit of disgust. She was behaving the way she did when she was scared. She was so happy earlier, oddly so considering the predicament she was in. She knew Aberdeen, but not this version. The road names were different, the houses were different. Hell if she had time to look she was sure she would find that the people were different. She had not realized how suspicious she had been acting. She knew that knowing their last names was weird, but she easily could be a fan of the books that had been written about the two… unless they hadn't been written yet.

"Castiel." She said and saw no recognition on either face, only confusion and suspicion. Rian sighed.

"Who?" Dean asked, still glaring.

"It's nothing, if you don't know what I'm talking about you might later. I honestly don't know." Rian was starting to feel dizzy, she looked around the room, which was small, two twin sized beds, a side table placed in between, which surely held a bible. If not that then one of the men's many weapons. There was a small microwave placed on what was probably supposed to be a desk. next to that was a chair that looked like it had seen better days. Rian moved to that, opting to not sit on the near the kind but still intimidating Sam.

"Okay then, will you answer our questions?" Sam asked watching Rian with a bit of concern on his face.

"Shoot away" was Rain's reply.

Dean still glared at Rian but he went to sit on the bed that Sam was not occupying. "We know your name but who are you really, where do you come from if not here?"

Rian thought for a few moments before she finally decided that the truth was the best. "This is going to sound weird and I'll understand if you guys wanna throw me out or think I'm some sort of demon or something, but I assure you that I don't not have the imagination to think up a lie like this." Rian sighed at the looks of suspicion and confusion then took a deep breath to continue.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I did not know where I was. That room back there was familiar but extremely different to what I was used to. The curtains were red and I am a big fan of blackout curtains. There were no paintings or pictures and anything on the walls and bare rooms actually scare me so it was obviously not my room. But the layout was the same, queen sized bed, book shelf full of books, but not my books, different ones. A desk with a computer and a metal chair. But that's pretty much all that was the same. The laptop that Sam has is mine but the phone is not. These shoes are not mine, they're three sizes too small, and I'm surprised my feet fit in them. This shirt isn't mine either, too small." Rian was fingering the fabric of the shirt that was one size too small while looking nervously around the room "I don't know how I got there. My life has been hectic recently. We're getting evicted, mortgage was way too high, my parents are recently divorced after being separated for three years, and my mom has a girlfriend, my brother recently moved out. I'm in my last year of high school. I had fallen asleep while working on a scholarship for a college I applied to and then I wake up to you guys climbing through what I thought was my window, which it isn't. This isn't the Aberdeen I know."

"Here's where is gets weird though" Rian took another steadying breath "I'm pretty sure I come from another dimension or something like that bu-"

At this Dean stands up and starts pacing. Rian watches him suspicious and slightly scared that they do think she's a demon.

"Continue" Dean says with a flick of the wrist. Rian never thought Dean was a pacer.

"But I'm not sure, this seems like a freaky dream to me, I've have them before, dreams like this, where I'm somewhere I know it's impossible to be."

"What makes this impossible though?" Sam asks, looking intrigued now, not suspicious, though Rian wasn't sure if that was better.

"In my world, or wherever I'm from compared to here, you guys are characters in a TV show."

At this both Sam and Dean look sharply at her, true suspicion in their eyes and Dean starts walking towards her. Rian leans away panic in her eyes.

"Wait," She says quickly holding her hands up in a placating manner trying to get as far from Dean as possible, he was scary like this. Scarier that Rian ever thought he was in the show.

Dean stopped, looking at Rian, and sighed. He walked back to the bed and sat down. "What do you mean we're TV show characters?"

"Exactly what I said. You guys are characters on a TV show called Supernatural. Sam and Dean Winchester, the boys who face impossible odds to save the world. You guys travel across the country fighting demons and monsters and ghosts. If my calculations are right you guys are still missing your dad," Rian pauses and looked at Sam then Dean, not sure how to continue. Dean saves her the trouble.

"If this is true, how much of our lives do you know, how do we know that you're not a demon?"

Rian sighed running her hands through her hair, her feet were throbbing but she doesn't dare take her shoes off in case she needed to run. She took a few more deep breaths, she felt calm just a second ago but her panic attack was near and she's not sure that she can hold it off this time. Surprised even that she's done so this far.

Sam seems to notice and he stands up glaring at Dean before walking over to kneel in front of Rian so that they are on eye level. He hesitates before placing a large hand on the girl's knees. She flinches but then looks him in the eyes. She stares at him for a few moments before looking over at Dean who's glaring at the both of them.

"I'm not," Rian says, her voice stronger than how she feels "I know you have ways to prove that, holy water, there are churches nearby, other ways that I don't remember right now. But I know that I'll pass them, your tests"

Rian looks down at her wrist and freezes. There's a small pentagram tattooed there. She'd never gotten tattoos, afraid of needles as she is. She looks back up to Sam who was also looking at her wrist.

"I did not put that there." She mutters to him, as if she was talking about a cup placed in the sink, not a tattoo magically appearing on her arm. Sam nodded then stood up.

"Dean," He says looking at his older brother, "She's not lying."

"And how do you know Sammy?" Dean asks "How do you know she's not lying? She could be a Demon, a ghost, a monster, anything, something we haven't even countered before. Hell she could even be the thing that killed mom and Jess!"

By the end Dean was yelling and Sam was obviously pissed and Rian could feel tears in her eyes. She was tired and scared and why couldn't these smart fucking men who managed to stop the apocalypse not see that she was telling the truth. Why was she even in this mess to begin with?

"Wendigo" Rian muttered then she said louder "Recently you guys encountered a Wendigo, I need to know how long ago."

Dean and Sam stopped their fights and then looked at her, suspicious again.

"Three weeks" Sam said standing straight beside Dean, who was back to glaring at Rian

"So it's only been four weeks since Jess and about 7 to 9 since John went missing" Rian said more to herself, knowing that it would be awhile until they visited her universe. That was probably the only chance she would have to go back, she had like a year or three in that case, she did not know the timeline of the show well enough to know what would happen.

"We need to do a test." Dean said suddenly, scaring Rian out of her thinking.

Rian nodded, "I'd prefer the holy water if you have that available. I'm kinda thirsty."

Rian noticed that both Dean and Sam softened a bit at that. Dean turned out the door and returned a moment later with a bottle. "This is real water, holy water only deepens thirst."

"Or it burns if you're not human." Rian says with slight twist of her lips, something that could eventually be a smile.

"That too," Dean said, Rian could see that he was trying not to smile too, she took that as a good sign, and maybe he would stop glaring too.

Rian gladly accepted the water and took a large gulp and then smaller ones as she grew self-conscious once more. She finished the water in record time and then just sat there staring at her hands waiting for something more to happen.

Someone shoved another bottle into her hands, this one was glass. She looked up to see Dean waiting expectantly. Rian opened the bottle and tentatively took a drink. It felt weird, running down her throat, but nothing happened.

"Satisfied?" She asked Dean putting the lip back on the bottle and handing it back to Dean.

"Hardly, but there's not much I can do about it right now."

Rian looked at him for a second before looking at Sam, she wasn't really sure what to do. She was tired and confused and still on the verge of a panic attack. That last one, she had learned, would only be cured if she either got herself out of a situation or let the panic attack happen. The first option was not really possible right now and the second one was not ideal. Maybe she could sleep it off.

Rian watched the two men as a yawn split her face. She really needed to sleep but she was not going to take a bed without permission. Rian blinked several times and then her body slumped forward out of the chair and she hit the floor. The impact woke her up and she groaned, that was going to be unpleasant in the morning.

She looked up to see Dean and Sam staring at her. They both looked like they were holding back laughs. Rian could not help but grin at them as she sat up on the floor.

"You can use the bed" Sam said nodding his head at the one closest to her.

Rian gets up quickly and falls on the bed before Sam can change his mind. The last thing she heard was Dean saying quietly to Sam "That's my bed."


	2. Kate

A/N: I'm changing tenses because this writing style comes more naturally to me and hopefully there will be less mistakes. If there's anything noticeably terrible feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>It's not often that Rian is able to sleep off a panic attack. She wakes up feeling calm and rested and that's when she notices that she's alone. She sits up quickly and then is up and nearly has the door open before she notices the note on the door.<p>

_Yo, Ryan,_

_We didn't want you to panic- well Sam didn't- so here's a note saying that we'll be back (Maybe) and there's water and some food from Denny's in the micro. We're here on a hunt, as I'm sure you somehow know. Don't get into trouble if you decide to leave. There are dangerous people about these parts. Now I sound weird. Ya so there's money on the table if you want to get new shoes or whatever_

_-Dean_

Rian smiles and then makes sure the locks are done on the door before going over to the microwave. She checks to see what kind of food was gotten, a grand slam, and prefect. She starts the microwave and then notices that her shoes were off, she does not remember taking them off and just assumes that Sam took them off for her. She smiles at that and then grabs the water that is by the microwave and takes a gulp.

She looks around the room and is relieved to see that the Winchester's belongings are still there. The room is quiet except for the sound of the microwave. She sits on the bed and reaches for the laptop was set on the table by the bed. The money is under the table and Rian smiles again.

She gets on her laptop and searches Supernatural and of course there are no results pertaining to the TV show. Next she searches Sam and Dean Winchester and gets nothing. The only result she gets of interest when she searched for John Winchester is the article about Mary Winchester's death. She reads through the article then closes the laptop when her food is done heating.

She eats it quickly on the chair then decides that she needs new shoes and clothes. The walk to the nearest Walmart is long, too long for these shoes, so she looks up where the nearest bus stop is and the next bus that passes that is heading to Walmart. It's about twenty minutes, she has time.

Rian shuts the laptop down and sets it back on the table. She grabs the iPhone that is sitting right next to it and looks it over. It is a 5c, blue, just like her phone, but the case isn't the Tardis Van Goh case that she had before. Now the case is white with a pentagram drawn in black that is very similar to the one that adorns her wrist. She clicks the power button to see that there isn't a passcode. There is also nothing else on the phone. Only the apps that come with the phone and an unlimited data/messaging/minutes package that makes Rian smile.

She looks in the contacts to see what her number is then writes it down on a sheet of paper which she strategically gets to hang out of the door of the microwave. The note simply says _Gone to store, text or call if trouble, don't leave without me. -Rian She's_ really nervous that they'll decide to leave her. But she knows where she'll go if they do, to Bobby's. Though that thought is intimidating and she hopes it doesn't come to that.

Rian stuffs the phone in her sports bra with the money then goes to wait at the bus stop for the bus to arrive. It is 10:46 am when the bus gets there and Rian pays the fare then takes a seat right behind the bus driver, the aisle seat. She's really not wanting to sit near anyone and hopes that people understand.

They get to Walmart five minutes later and her off the bus. Walmart looks the same, newly built, a brand new super Walmart for a not so super town. She enters on the market side hoping the layouts the same. Sadly she finds that the women's clothing is in the back corner on the other side of the store.

She grabs a cart and then heads in that direction. When Rian gets there she is glad to see that the styles at least are similar to what she enjoys. She was left five twenties and she knew exactly what she needed. Rian grabs a pair of dark skinny jeans that she hopes are her size. Next she grabbed two cheap flannels a tank top and a cheap sweatshirt, which happens to be UW, the college she was going to go to, before _this _happened.

Smiling wryly she goes to the underwear section and grabs the cheapest pack and two cheap plain bras in her size. Next she goes to the shoes and looks at the hiking boots. If she was going to stay with the Winchesters she was going to need a sturdy pair, and nothing hurt with staying in fashion. Rian saw a black pair and tried them on, they fit perfectly. Rian quickly grabbed a pair of flip flops in her size and some plain socks. Next she gets a backpack with enough pockets to fit all of these items plus some.

She is grabbing some travel size shampoo and conditioner along with other necessary toiletries when she feels her phone vibrate. It's a text from Sam. She reads the text as she finishes grabbing everything she needs, and a couple things she doesn't, like eyeliner, and mascara.

_Still at Walmart? Want a ride back? - Sam_

_Sure I'll be done soon. If you leave now we'll be ready about the same time. How goes the hunt? -Rian_

* * *

><p>Sam smiles and tells Dean where he's heading.<p>

"You're smitten as a kitten, Sammy, She's like 15." Dean says handing the keys to Sam

"I know Dean, I'm not smitten, and she's obviously just a kid. She reminds me of a puppy trying to act like a dog. It's endearing." Sam says before leaving the room.

He's at Walmart in less than two minutes, no stops for him. Rian actually seems like someone Sam would have wanted for a sister but he also knows that he hopes that he would want no sister of his to lead this life. Sam sees Rian standing outside of the market side door with three bags. He smiles and pulls up next to her.

"Wanna ride?" He asks rolling down the passenger window. Rian smiles and walks over to the car. She gets in and starts fiddling with the controls on the radio. "You really have seen this impala before?"

"Ya," Rian says looking at Sam "I know there's an army guy back there. I know how many times Dean's had to fix this beauty too. "

Sam just nods and looks out the front window. Suddenly he's afraid of what else this strange girl knows.

"Have you guys had to deal with Bloody Mary?" Rian asks as they get out of the impala. Sam freezes he is as uncomfortable with that case two weeks on as he was when it just started. He had disliked the guilt that he still feels.

"Have you told Dean about the dreams yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business." Sam says looking up at Rian who just shrugs.

Both of them enter the motel room and Rian goes to organize her things. Sam watches and then turns to Dean, who's sitting at Sam's laptop looking at the article from the hunt.

Three sailors in one week all dead shot and then the blood was drained. They had been found by Billy's, a restaurant in town. Sam had not had the chance to look up more on the restaurant, they'd spent five days questioning the victim's friends and families and then yesterday and part of today dealing with Rian.

As if thinking about her had summoned her Rian was suddenly right next to Sam. She had showered, Sam had not heard the shower running, and her brown hair was wet. She was wearing a black plaid flannel and dark jeans with black hiking boots and she looked twenty times better than she had yesterday. Sam shakes his head and looks back over at the laptop screen.

"That's kinda like Billy Gohl," Rian says after a couple minutes making both Sam and Dean jump, "He was a serial killer in the early 1900s, only cited for two killings but they suspect he was responsible for over one hundred of them. He'd take the victim some place alone and then shoot them. Although the blood draining from this case seems like a vampire but that could mean it's a vampire trying to recreate Billy Gohl and someone who was a fan of twilight is also a fan of Billy."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean look at each other then look at Rian. They both look surprised and she just smiles lopsidedly looking at the computer. She knew about the cabin, where it was, whoever did this was probably there.<p>

This hunt had not been in the show so it was probably alright for her to help. She grabs her laptop from the bed and pulls up the Wikipedia page on Billy Gohl. "The man was a well-known union worker who was born in Germany. He was known for the murders as well as intimidating people to keep them from organizing strikes and having them join the union he was in. Sailors Union of the Pacific. Okay here's the part we need, In March 1912 they found a skull of a possible victim near the Cabin Gohl had owned. I think we should check that out."

Sam and Dean look at each other Rian watches with interest as the come to a silent agreement. Sam looks at Rian while Dean walks into the bathroom.

"If you say that I'm not going I swear to all that is holy I will follow you in a car that I will hot wire and I will blame you for it if I get caught," Rian smiled thinly, "besides, I know where you'll want to go and you don't"

"Do you even know how to hot wire a car?" Sam looks surprised and Rian can't help but laugh.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," She says shaking her head and Sam's nose crinkles with disgust, "I know how to do plenty, like google how to hot wire a car, it'll take me about twenty minutes to do it."

Sam sighs as Dean walks back out of the bathroom carrying all of the men's toiletries. He gives Rian a look and goes to put the things into their bags.

"I'm not a child you two, let's make this clear. I may be younger than you by many years but that does not make me stupid or ignorant. I may not know exactly how to make holy water but I know more about this kind of stuff than was normal in my world. Either you let me go or I got to the police and get charges of kidnapping against you two. And believe me you may disappear but I'll know exactly how to find you."

Sam and Dean just nod looking shocked and Rian smiles at them, "Time is of the essence guys let's blow this Popsicle stand" She pauses, "seriously it's fucking disgusting."

Dean chuckles and grabs his coat and the rest of his stuff, Sam does the same. Rian puts her dirty clothes in a bag then sticks them in her bag, her laptop goes into the pocket closest to her back. She's the first one ready and is standing next to the door when there's a knock. She jumps back and scrambles behind Sam as Dean peaks out the peephole in the door.

"Who is it?" Dean says after a moment.

"My names Cam," a voice familiar to Rian says, "Someone told me that they saw Kate walk here. I wanted to see if she was."

Rian knew who Cam was but she did not know who Kate was, she needed to do research. Dean and Sam looked at her and she shook her head. She was not going to explain to this other dimension Cam that she was not her Kate. It wasn't going to happen.

"I don't know who Kate is." He opens the door a bit to look out and Rian hides behind Sam even more. "I'm here with my brother and my sister, we're visiting our dad… Well we were. We're leaving town today."

Rian peeks from behind Sam and Mac almost sees her. Rian quickly hides again and does not move until Mac has left and Dean closes the door. Dean and Sam share a look and then look at Rian who shrugs.

"I'll tell ya in the car," is all that Rian says on the matter.

Sam and Dean are in the car first when Rian joins them. She had disposed of the shoes she had taken from the house that was not actually hers. She nearly slams the door from nerves then remember how much Dean loves the car and she really does not want to be on the guy's bad side again.

"Who was she and who's Kate?" Dean asks after a few minutes of silence.

Rian looks out the window a few minutes longer trying to think of the best way to explain this. "Ok, so in my reality Cam was my brother's fiancé, one of my best friends. But I don't know who Kate is. Cam looks exactly like she did so my guess is that Kate is me for this dimension though I'm surprised the name is that different."

Dean nods and this time Sam asks the questions, "What's your full name?"

"What's yours?" Rian shoots back, trying to stop the grin that threatens but failing.

"Samuel Winchester, no middle name."

"Damn I was hoping you had one, nothing sounds more threatening than a full name." Rian stalls, she does not like her full name but she already told herself that she was not going to lie to a Winchester, except John but that would happen later.

"You never answered my question" Sam says a smile on his lips.

Rian was getting ready to tell them when they got to the cabin, or where the cabin used to be. She welcomed the distraction and hops out of the car. Sam and Dean follow her to the spot.

"Someone's been here recently, but who?" Dean says almost to himself.

"No shit Sherlock," Rian can't help herself, "That's what we're here to find out."

Sam chuckles and Dean glares at Rian who is smiling while looking around the small clearing.

Suddenly Rian finds herself on the ground and she's not sure how she got there. There is something on top of her and she's struggling to get away. She can hear Sam calling but she can't find her voice. Suddenly Rian remembers something her karate instructor of six weeks said to her on Halloween the one time they did the street fight training. _If you're caught become a dead weight it will surprise your attacker. _She figures that this is as good as anytime and does that.

Rian opens her eyes, she is not sure when she closed them, in time to see Dean pull her attacker away, Sam is helping Rian stand up. Her mouth hangs open though and she finds that she can't move. She's gone into shock before and she knows what it feels like. She takes quick breaths and then slower a technique she learned to calm herself down. It works wonders.

"Who are you?" She breaths shaking slightly.

"I'm wondering the same thing." The other person says

"I asked first, what are you doing here?" Rian looks at Dean who is looking between the two of them as confused as she is, "are you Kate?"

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"This girl, Cam, she thought I was you, I can see why. She came by our motel about an hour ago. We were leaving, heading here. Why are you here?" Rian is proud of her voice, it remains steady despite the fact that she is on the verge of a panic attack.

Rian knew that Kate looked like her, she knew but the resemblance is still starling and Rian does not do well with surprises at all. She does poorly enough with surprises that her parents had thrown a surprise party for her once and she'd passed out.

Kate just stared at Rian then Dean steps in, lovely old Dean that he is. "Answer her question." Kate winced, obviously startled despite the fact that he is obviously still holding onto her arm. She looks, well glares, at Dean and Dean smiles back thinly.

"I'm here investigating the Billy Gohl case." Kate says trying to get out of Dean's grip unsuccessfully.

"Billy's been dead for almost 90 years, what is there to investigate? The man's dead." Sam says stepping a little closer to Rian in an overprotective brother way that makes her smile.

"I'm assuming that you know what I'm talking about if you're here. The new ones, they're not done by a human, have you seen the crime scene photos?" Kate rambles.

"Kate, what's your occupation?" Rian asks, suddenly wary of Kate.

"I'm unemployed at the moment, no one hires an 18 year old dropout these days." Kate says like dropping out isn't the worst thing imaginable. "Who are you guys? Now that I've answered some of your questions you should answer some of mine."

"I'm Charlie these are my brothers, Adam and Kevin." Rian says quickly before the other two can speak, "our dad is writing a paper on old criminals and he asked up to come take pictures of this place. He told us that not that many people know of its location. Had to finagle with a couple old timers in the city to find out where this is."

Kate smiles, "I can help you with the paper, I'm a Billy Gohl enthusiast."

Rian laughs suddenly getting odd looks from Sam Dean and Kate. "Sorry sorry, I never thought that a girl like you would be a Billy Gohl enthusiast. Not to mention a vampire."

Kate glares are Rian who maneuvers herself so that Sam is slightly in front of her. She suddenly finds Kate's presence to be overwhelming and her breath is coming quicker than she would like. Rian really needed to work on these near panic attacks she kept having.

* * *

><p>Dean's grip tighten on the girl she was holding. Rian's laugh had sounded panicked and unsure but now Dean was sure that Kate was a vampire like Rian had suggested. He twists Kate's arm behind her back while Sam reaches for the machete that he'd thought to bring, which is why Dean likes having Sam around the guy thought of a helluva lot more than Dean did, not that he was ever going to mention that, chick flick moments are disgusting.<p>

Dean notices Rian's trance like look and orders the girl to look away. Seeing someone who looks like you get beheading is probably traumatizing and not something a 15 year old should see, no matter how much she has previously insisted that she's unlike a kid.

Suddenly Dean feels his arms wrench and Kate is out of his grip and on Rian in a second. Dean curses and lunges for the two only to see that Rian is on top of Kate and has a hold on Kate's neck.

"Cam trusts you. You fucking bitch. Why would you betray Cam?" Rian's voice is cold and it makes Dean shiver. He notices that Kate winces and smiles to himself, Rian's got guts, that's for sure.

"Why do you care about Cam? You can't possibly know her." Kate gets out as she grabs Rian hair. The pull makes Dean wince even if it does not cause the girl herself to let go.

Dean then notices a coldness in Rian's eye that make him interfere. He nods to Sam then grabs Rian and jerks her into his chest and Sam quickly swings down to behead Kate. Its over quickly and he has to drag Rian to the impala while Sam takes care of the body.

"Shhh," He says patting the girls head. He can feel the girl snake her arms around his waist and almost sighs, chick flick moment.

"Hey its ok, Rian. That bitch may have looked like you but you're ten thousand times better than she could ever be."

"No, that's not it." Rian mutters,

"What's wrong then?" Dean asks when he has Rian in the front seat of the impala, right next to him.

"I was prepared to remove her head from her body myself Dean." Rian whispers rubbing her face with her hands. "She may have been a vampire but I was prepared to kill her, hoping for it."

Dean sighs and places a hand on Rian's shoulder turning her to face him. He's surprised by how old the girl looks right then, maybe his estimation of 15 had been wrong.

"Rian, Kate was a vampire, she was killing people. I don't know Cam very well but I'm sure she'd want Kate gone too." Dean winces at his wording but continues anyways, "Wanting to kill her isn't bad and doesn't make you a bad person, you know that and you need to not act like it does."

* * *

><p>Rian sighs and looks at Dean, trying to figure out if Dean is joking. Who is she kidding though, Dean doesn't joke about shit like this. Rian nods and Dean nods back, satisfied. They both turn to face the front to wait for Sam<p>

Even though she knows that Sam is coming Rian jumps when the back door opens. She looks back to make sure it's Sam and smiles at him. Sam smiles back and Rian turns back. She begins humming to herself as they drive and earns multiple looks from the men which she ignores.

"What are you humming?" Dean asks once they get onto the highway leaving town.

Rian smiles, "It's something my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I've never been good at dealing with things at all so she thought it would help, and it does."

"Are there any words or is it just the tune?" Sam asks, she can hear the man shifting into a more comfortable position and feels bad for taking up the front seat.

"_Where I am is safe and warm,_

_I am hidden from the storm,_

_I can close my eyes and breathe,_

_Let all my worries leave. "_

Rian smiles sleepily when she finishes and shifts to get more comfortable. She sits up straight suddenly and curses.

The men jump and look at her, well Dean quickly looks back to the road, thankfully. "What is it?" Dean asks, confusion seeping into his voice.

"I didn't buy a toothbrush." Rian replies, like that is the worst possible thing that could have possibly happened.

"Oh my god," Dean says "We've picked up a drama queen Sammy."

Rian looks at Dean then back at Sam, "Have you guys been home?" She asks keeping an eye on Sam.

"Why would we go home?" Is the only reply Rian gets. It comes from Dean. Sam won't meet her eyes.


	3. Home (Part 1)

Rian rolls her neck, trying to work the kinks out of it. This wasn't the first time that she'd had to sleep in the back of the impala in the last few weeks and she knew it wasn't going to be the last time either. They were pulling up to a motel and Rian was extremely excited to get some real sleep.

She grabs her pack and follows the Winchesters into the motel, it's been two weeks since she joined them and they've yet to go home. Rian was awoken that night by another one of Sam's nightmares and she finds herself trying to sleep with tears running down her cheeks onto the couch that the motel conveniently had

Rian worries constantly about whether or not the timeline is actually working. The bugs case with the native spiritual site had happened but it had been two weeks since then. Her worries are alleviated when after she gets out of the shower the next morning she hears the start of a conversation that she has been waiting for.

"I've been cruising some websites." Dean says looking up at Sam who was obviously not paying any attention "Think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali. Its crew vanished. And we got some cattle mutilations in west Texas. Hey! Am I boring you with this hunting-Evil stuff?"

"No, I'm listening." Sam says looking up from whatever was distracting him.

"Keep going." Rian mutters, her mouth full of the pie she had taken from Dean's things. Dean glared at her before continuing.

"And here a Sacramento man shot himself in the head three times." Dean looks up holding up the number three trying to get their attention needless to say it didn't work. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pals?"

"Wait, I've seen this." Sam says getting up to search his stuff. Rian is there before him and wordlessly hand him John's journal.

"Seen what? What are you doing?" Dean says, confusion evident in every line of his face.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next." Sam says after comparing the picture he had drawn to the one from their past.

"Where?" Rian and Dean ask at the same time.

"Back home. Back to Kansas." Sam says his face open and pleading.

"Okay, random." Rian says from where she had perched on the empty bed

"Where'd that come from?" Dean asks watching Sam closely.

"All right, um this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" Sam asks moving to show Dean the photo "The house where mom died?"

"Yeah." Dean says like that's not the most obvious thing in the world.

"It didn't burn down right? I mean not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean finally asks.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy," Sam hesitates, looking at Rian who shrugs innocently, not offering her help "But the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger."

"Why would you think that?" Rian asks earning herself a glare from Sam. She'd been trying, unsuccessfully, to get Sam to tell Dean about the dreams for the past two weeks.

"Uh just, um look, just you got to trust me on this, okay?" Sam says as he starts to gather his things.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Trust you?" Rian winces at this, the question being so much harsher hearing it in real life.

"Yeah." Sam says, a little pain in his voice.

"You got to give me a little bit more than that." Dean says standing up and walking over to Sam

"I can't really explain, it is all." Sam says, Rian can tell how much he doesn't like this conversation. But she knows that they need to have it.

"Well, tough." Dean says exasperation plain, "I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"I have these nightmares."

"I've noticed." Rian and Dean say at the same time.

"And sometimes they come true."

"Come again?" Disbelief evident in every inch of Dean.

"Look, Dean I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."

"Sane people have weird dreams, man." Rian says when Dean says nothing

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Dean says uncertainly

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything," Sam looks like he's in pain and it makes Rian cringe "And I didn't do anything 'cause I didn't believe it. Now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man. This has to mean something, right?"

"I don't know." Dean says when Sam pauses.

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This this woman might be in danger.

This might be the thing that killed mom and Jessica."

"All right, just slow down, would you?" Dean stands up suddenly startling Rian "I mean, first you're telling me that you've got this Shining and then you tell me that I've got to go back home, especially when-"

"When what?" Rian and Sam say at the same time.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there"

"Dean, we have to check this out." Sam says pleadingly.

"Just to make sure." Rian adds

"I know we do." Dean says, resolute now that he's come to a decision

Rian jumps of the bed and starts packing her stuff. She had been waiting for this case since she got here. Something else that was familiar in a world that she was thrown into where everything made sense and yet nothing did.

They were on the road within ten minutes and now words were really spoken until they were very near the house that Sam and Dean had once lived in, where all of this had started.

"You gonna be alright, man?" Sam asks as they pull in front of the house.

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean grumbles.

"Yes?" a woman says opening the door.

Sorry to bother you, ma'am, But we're with the federal" Rian elbows Dean cutting him off before he could get any further than that.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean and my sister Rian." Sam interrupts smoothly

"Um we used to live here." Rian says smiling sweetly.

"You know, we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." Sam says, wearing his most innocent smile.

"Winchester that is so funny" The woman says smiling a little, "You know, I, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

Sam and Dean look surprised and Rian looks away, she's not in any of those pictures.

"You did?" Dean manages to say

"Okay." The woman breaths moving to let them in "Come on in."

"Juice, juice, juice! Juice, juice, juice!" The words are coming from a young boy who looks extremely excited.

"That's Richie." The woman says walking to the fridge to pull out a Sippy-cup for the young man. "He's kind of a juice junkie. But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy."

Rian walks over to where the boy is and kneels in front of him, "Do you mind if I play with him?" She asks looking up at the young woman, "I just adore little kids."

She nods before walking over to where her daughter is sitting at the table. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. That's Rian over there. They used to live here."

"Hi" Sari says looking up from what she's working on

"Hey, Sari" Sam says

"So, you just moved in?" Dean says watching the woman closely

"Uh, yeah, from Wichita." Jenny breaths

"You got family here?"

"No, I just, uh um, needed a fresh start." She looks reluctant to answer "That's all. So new town, new job I mean, as soon as I find one, new house."

"So, how you liking it so far?" Rian asks rejoining them after Richie went back to his juice. She had been trying to play with the kid and still pay attention to the conversation but she got too distracted and the kid didn't like that.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here, But this place has its issues." Jenny says

Rian watches the tight smiles on the Winchesters faces

"What do you mean?" Dean asks

"Well, it's just getting old like, the wiring, you know?" She shrugs "We've got Flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad." Rian mutters

"What else?" Sam asks

"Um sink's backed up." Jenny starts to list the issues that the house has "There's rats in the basement. I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain".

"No." Sam says shaking his head.

"Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean asks

"Just the scratching, actually." Jenny says looking slightly confused.

"Mom?" Sari asks to get her mother's attention "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?"

"The thing in my closet." Sari says, Rian can see the tears welling up on her face

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny looks up at the three others hoping that they'll agree with her. "Right?"

"Right, no." Sam says, shaking his head. "No, of course not."

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny says by way of explanation.

"I wasn't dreaming." Sari says obviously peeved that her mom doesn't believe her "It came into my bedroom, and it was on fire."

Rian watches the men get ready to leave the house after a few more pleasantries were exchanged before she walks up to Jenny, "This going to sound extremely weird, I'm not trying to scare you, I'm really not. If you plan on calling someone for the plumbing I'd suggest to wait."

Jenny looks kind of freaked out but she nods, "Okay?"

"Thank you" Rian says before leading the way out of the house.

"You heard that?" Sam says once the door closes behind them "A figure on fire."

"And that woman Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean and Rian say at the same time, this earns Rian a weird look from Dean.

"Yeah." Sam nods "And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights? Both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah well. I'm just freaked out your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean says, clearly freaked out.

"Forget about that for a minute." Sam says, getting desperate "The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!" Dean yells when they reach the impala.

"Has it come back or has it been there the whole time? Maybe it's something else entirely." Neither man is entering the car yet.

"Sam, we don't know yet." Dean says running a hand through his short hair.

"Those people are in danger, Dean." Rian cuts in, earning herself a look of gratitude from Sam.

"We have to get them out of that house." Sam adds

"And we will." Dean says finally getting in the car

"No, I mean now." Sam pleads

"And how you're gonna do that?" Dean says throwing the car into driving and looking at Sam "You got a story she's gonna believe?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Sam says as Dean drives off.

Not another word is spoken until the group stops at a gas station in the middle of town.

"We just got to chill out, that's all." Dean says walking to stand by Sam and Rian. "If this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with." Sam says a slight smile on his face "We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly." Rian and Dean say at the same time. Rian is enjoying knowing what is going to be said before it's said. "Except this time we already know what happened."

"Yeah, but how much do we know? How much do you actually remember?" Sam asks

"About that night, you mean?" Dean says, making sure he knew what Sam was talking about

"Yeah."

"Not much." Dean explains "I remember the fire the heat. Then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?"

"Yeah, well, you never knew that?" Dean is getting a bit embarrassed and it's kinda adorable.

"No."

"And, uh" Dean rubs the back of his neck trying, and failing, to mask his discomfort, "Well, you know dad's story as well as I do. Mom was on the ceiling. Whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Rian asks

"If he did, he kept it to himself." Dean "God knows we asked him enough times."

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's going on now, We have to figure out what happened back then," Sam says "And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah." Dean agrees "Talk to dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asks turning to Dean and really looking at him for the first time since they got out of the impala

"I'll be right back." Dean says, obviously uncomfortable with the question "I got to go to the bathroom."

Rian knows the conversation the Dean is going to have by heart. She feels bad for her friend but there's not really anything she could do about it. She knows that Dean would get uncomfortable if she mentioned. Especially considering the fact that she was told he was going to the bathroom.

Sam and Rian get into the impala to wait for Dean. They sit in silence for a moment before Sam turns back to her.

"What was that back at the house?" Sam asks, watching Rian closely, "Telling Jenny not to call a plumber."

Rian waits for a moment before answering, gathering her thoughts "You remember that you guys were a TV show in my world right?" Sam nods so Rian continues, "Well, it was my favorite one and I watched it multiple times. I know all the major plot points and plot twists and I even have a lot of the lines memorized. But this is the second hunt I've been on where I know exactly what is going to happen. That's the reason I didn't participate during the one with the bugs and stayed at the hotel. Bugs terrify me," a paralyzing fear that probably would not have been good for anyone involved, she adds to herself "someone dies during this hunt. I need to know what my being here affects. Whether or not I can stop things from happening. The guy who dies is a plumber, he should not have to die the way he does. I want to avoid it if I can. It's traumatizing to watch on TV and I can't imagine how Jenny feels when she finds the body."

Sam watches her closely the entire time, then he nods, turning away before saying offhandedly, "If you know so much then you should know where our dad is."

"Sam." Rian says to get Sam to look at her again, "I can't say that there won't be times where I know where your dad is. This is one of those times. But I also know that you and Dean can handle this hunt without him. And it's my personal belief that he shouldn't be involved with these hunts. You and Dean have issues to work out… Don't give that look boy"

Sam is giving Rian his signature puppy dog eyes and Rian forces herself to look away before she gives away more than she should. She takes a few breaths before looking at Sam again. He has the same look plastered to his face and Rian grimaces.

"Sam, I can't."

Sam sighs "I don't really understand but okay"

"Liar, you understand perfectly. It's kind of like a cross dimension butterfly effect. I have no idea what my being here will do." Rian sighs, running her hand through her hair, which she really needs to get cut. "We can't tell Dean, Sam. It's not that I don't trust him. I just don't want a repeat of the first time that I managed to make him suspicious."

Being held against the wall by Dean Winchester was both thrilling and terrifying and something that Rian never wanted to repeat.

"Fine." Sam says.

Right then Dean gets in the car and they drive to a motel. They're silent the entire way and Rian sighs once they enter the room and she finds that there is only two beds. They've been lucky to get a couch for Rian to sleep on in past motels but now either the two men are going to have to share a single twin sized bed, which would be hilarious, or Rian's going to have to settle for the floor.

"I'll sleep in the impala," Dean says turning out of the motel.

Rian grabs his arm and drags him back in the room. He seems shocked by her strength and obediently sits on the bed when she points to it. Sam follows his lead and sits too. Rian stands in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, so I'm going to say something once and you're going to listen, and listen well." Rian wipes her hands on her jeans and then continues "When we're on hunts we stay in the same motel room, no one sleeps in the impala. We won't always know what is happening and I really really don't want to risk it. When we're on hunts I'll sleep on the floors, using a pillow and a blanket from either bed. And when we're not on hunts we'll rotate."

Sam and Dean just nod and Rian smiles, satisfied. She grabs her pack that she had dropped and takes out the laptop. She's been writing about her adventures with the Winchesters and needs to get caught up. After the bugs case she was involved in three others before they finally got to Home, which is the current hunt.

Dean and Sam get up and start getting ready for bed. Sam gets out his laptop and Dean moves to look over his shoulder at whatever Sam is looking at. They are tiptoeing around Rian and all it does in make her smile.


	4. Home (Part 2)

**A/N: Had to split these chapters but I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The next day after visiting the mechanic Rian finds herself and the boys sitting in the lobby of Missouri Moseley's house. Rian was still giggling every once in a while because Dean had seriously been convinced that his dad meant Missouri the state. All this did was earn her glares from Dean.<p>

Rian stops when Missouri and her previous client walk up to the door.

"All right then. Don't you worry about a thing, your wife is crazy about you." Missouri says letting the man out the door. "Poor bastard. His woman cold-bangin' the gardener."

Rian laughs, that line is better in person than it was through the TV.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asks

"People don't come here for the truth" Missouri says like it's the most obvious thing in the world "They come for good news."

Rian chuckles and Sam and Dean exchange looks above her head.

"Well? Sam and Dean, come on already." Missouri says leading the group to the room she conducts her business in, "I ain't got all day."

They stop just inside the room and wait for Missouri to speaks

"Well, let me look at you." She says "Oh, you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy-Looking kid, too. And who is this?"

"Rian," Dean says gesturing "she's our si-"

Rian jabs her elbow into Dean's side then turns to glare at him "You don't think that Missouri can't spot a lie ten miles away? Shame on you Dean Winchester show some faith."

Missouri just smiles at the group and Rain decides to reintroduce herself

"Rian," She says simply, "I'm practically a stray. Forced myself on these two… had nowhere else to go."

"Poor thing, nice to meet you Rian," She says then turns to Sam "Sam. Oh, honey. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father he's missing?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asks.

"Well, you were just thinking it, just now."

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asks, concern showing for the first time in days.

"I don't know." Missouri says sadly.

"Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean says, Rian quickly elbows the man, earning herself yet another glare.

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air." She huffs and takes a seat, "Sit! Please."

They move to sit and Rian glances at Dean who, she notices, looks like he wants to put his feet on the table in front of him.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon."

Rian giggles.

"I didn't do anything" Dean says defensively, it just makes Rian laugh even more.

"Well, you were thinking about it." Missouri says before looking at Sam.

"Okay, so our dad." Sam says "When did you first meet him? "

"He came for a reading a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark." She pauses for a moment "I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean questions

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Rian asks

"I don't" Missouri begins

"What was it?" Dean interrupts earning himself an elbow from Rian and a glare from both Sam and Missouri

"I don't know. But it was evil"

This is the point where in the show Richie gets stuck in the fridge. Rian wonders if that happens and she also wonders in Jenny took her advice on calling the plumber. She hopes so, no man deserves to live without an arm because of some jackass poltergeist.

"So, you think something's back in that house?" Missouri says, breaking through Rian's thinking.

"Definitely." Sam says, leaning forward so that his arms hang off his legs.

"I don't understand." Missouri says

"What?" Dean and Rian say at the same time.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet." Missouri looks at the three of them "No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know. But dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house, all happening at once. It just feels like something's starting" Sam says

"That's a comforting thought." Dean grumbles.

"Sam's just full of 'em" Rian says grinning.

"Rian," Missouri says "Can you tell me a bit about yourself, how you came to be with these two boys?"

"Can't you read her?" Dean asks looking between the two

"Sometimes it helps to get information straight from the source." Missouri says matter-of-factly.

"Sure. I promised Sam I'd tell him my full name so I guess now's as good as any time." Rian smiles at Sam then looks at Missouri, "My full name is Finely Errian Anna-Maris Fitzgerald. I'm 19 and I was born in Aberdeen Washington."

"Your first name is Finely?" Dean interrupts, disbelieving Rian.

"And that is why I didn't want to tell you," Rian says glaring at Dean, "Anyways, I'm not actually sure on how, or why, I ended up with this two doofuses. But it happened and I guess its okay until I can find better arrangements where I'm not constantly in the middle of two giants bickering."

Missouri laughs, "Arrangements could be made any time with me, darling. Although I'm sure you don't actually mean that."

"Nah… Actually though. I think we need to see Jenny. Soon." Rian says standing up. If Richie was in the fridge recently then things were about to start soon.

"What." Sam says standing up, "What do you mean, Rian?"

"Ya, Fin, what's going on?" Dean says a smirk on his face that Rian would just love to punch off.

"Please, Sam, it's a feeling." She looks at Sam pointedly ignoring Dean and stuffing her hands into her jean pockets so that no one can see them shaking, "you of all people should know not to ignore them. Plus, Sam, remember our conversation earlier."

Missouri and Dean look confused but Sam just nods leading the way out of the house.

Rian turns to Missouri, "Will you come with us?" She pleads "I think we'll definitely need your help on this one."

Missouri nods and gestures for the girl to leave before she grabs a few things. Missouri follows them out the door and slides into the front seat that Rian had asked Sam to vacate for the woman.

"Sam, Dean, What are you doing here?" Jenny says breathing hard.

"Hey, Jenny." Sam says, confusion evident on his face, which he hides very quickly "Um, this is our friend Missouri."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the house, you know, for old time's sake." Dean says, smilingly like he's about so get laid.

"No, you know, this isn't a good time." Jenny says, moving to shut the door "I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean says quickly, Missouri hits him over the head and Rian elbows him.

"Ow! Is this abuse Dean day?"

"Give the poor girl a break." Missouri says glaring at Dean "Can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy. He means well."

"He's just not the sharpest tool in the shed." Rian adds

"But hear me out." Missouri finishes

"About what?" Jenny asks

"About this house." Missouri says nodding towards the house

"What are you talking about?" Jenny says, looking scared

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Missouri says

"Who are you?" Jenny asks

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing, But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Rian says gently

Jenny nods and lets them in the house. Missouri starts looking around with the Winchesters while Rian speaks with Jenny.

"What happened?" Rian asks when Jenny is seated in the living room. Rian sits next to her and is watching as Jenny plays with Richie. Sari is watching TV sitting in the chair opposite the couch.

"I was talking on the phone… Because the plumber had an accident. He lost his arm. You knew that would happen didn't you? That's what you warned me? How did you know?" Jenny looks at Rian

"You know that Missouri is a psychic right? Reads minds and gets ideas from people? Well I'm kind of like that except I can see little snippets of the future. It's all ideas manly. I knew that something would happen to the plumber. I didn't know he would lose an arm."

Jenny nods absently turning to watch Richie. "I left the room for a little bit because I heard some banging around upstairs. I thought it was rats but I don't think so anymore. When I got back to the room the door to Richie's play area was down and I couldn't find him. He was in the fridge. The safety on the fridge was locked. That's not possible. Sari was in here the entire time and Richie couldn't have done it himself."

Rian knows the signs of a panic attack when she sees one and looks at Richie and Sari then back to Jenny.

"Jenny, I need you to take deep breaths ok. Sam and Dean, they're a lot better at this stuff then they seem. It's our job. Saving people and hunting thing, a family business. We want to help you and your family but we'll need a little help from you."

Jenny nods and Rian smiles, "Okay, we have a plan, or at least I do, idk what those dingbats wanna do. What I do know is that you Rich and Sari are going to have to be out of the house tonight. I'll go with you if you like, this part of the job isn't what I like. We can go see a movie and go out to dinner."

"I'd like it if you went with us." Jenny says. She looks up and smiles as Dean, Sam, and Missouri walk into the room.

"We have a plan," Rian says, "Well Jenny and the kids and I do. You guys can do whatever you want as long as you're willing to pay for the damage and clean up after words."

Jenny looks at her, shock plain on her face.

"I'm joking Jenny, they can't do whatever they want. Missouri would never allow that."

Okay so Rian was a little freaked out, worried for Sam and Dean, and a little anxious about the plan she had thought of the night before, while waiting for sleep to come to her. She knows that it's risky but she also knows that she needs to talk to John Winchester and this is her best opportunity.

"Okay, ya." She hears Sam say before she stands up.

Jenny, Richie, Sari, and Rian are escorted out the door by Missouri.

"Careful." Missouri says walking down the stairs.

"Look, I -You know, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." Jenny says looking at Rian and Missouri.

"I know it's weird and we're asking a lot of you Jenny," Rian says, holding Sari's hand, "but this house needs some work in order for your children to stay safe. Please, you need to trust us."

Jenny nods and Rian turns to Missouri, "Be careful please, I have a feeling that this might be more than we bargained for. And call us when you're finished."

Missouri nods, "You worry too much honey."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Make sure my brothers stay safe." Rian winks at Missouri and then follows Jenny to her car.

* * *

><p>Dean's almost done with the job when he hears a noise behind him. He turns just in time to get out of the way of a flying knife. Cursing he lifts a table to use as a shield against the knives that follow. He quickly finishes the job and the runs to see how Sammy is doing.<p>

He finds his brother with a lamp cord wrapped around his neck and flings himself down to help get the man out of his predicament.

"Sam," Dean grunts "Sam"

Dean finds the pack and breaks a hole in the wall, shielding his eyes from the white light that follows. He turns and helps Sam then brings him into the kitchen before taking out his phone to call Rian.

'_This is Rian'_

"Ya uh, everything's set here if you're ready to come back." Dean says a small smile on his lips at the simple greeting.

'_Yeah ok we're like two block away. Don't leave too much of a mess''_

Dean hears the dial tone and looks around the kitchen, the place is a mess. He shakes his head still a little creeped out by how much Rian seems to know about what's going on. It makes him wonder about what Rian knows about where their dad is. He doesn't quite believe her other dimension explanation but Rian has proven herself multiple times already and he found that he didn't really care that much about her story. Which scares him.

"Are you sure this is over?" Sam asks, breaking Dean out of his reverie

"I'm sure." Missouri replies "Why? Why do you ask?"

"No, never mind." Sam shrugs "It's nothing, I guess."

"Hello?" Dean hears Rian call

"We're home." Jenny says walking into the room, holding a sleeping Richie "What happened?"

"HI. Sorry." Sam says, rubbing the back of his neck "Um, we'll… We'll pay for all of this."

"Don't you worry," Missouri says, "Dean's gonna clean up this mess."

Dean stares at the group, shocked and slightly appalled

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy?" Missouri asks "Get the mop. And don't cuss at me."

Dean throws his arms up and Rian and Sam start laughing at him. He valiantly resists the urge to give the both of them the finger.

(0o0)

"So, tell me again." Dean says as he leans back in the front seat of the impala "What are we still doing here?"

"I don't know, I-I just I still have a bad feeling." Sam says shifting to get a better view of the house

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing." Rian says leaning against the window and watching the house. She's forgotten about this part and felt bad for what was going to happen but she had to let this part happen.

"The house should be clean." Dean says "This should be over."

"Yeah, probably, but I just want to make sure." Sam glances at Dean then back at the house "That's all."

"The problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean grumbles leaning his head back, his eyes fluttering closed

"Dean! Rian!" Sam yells getting out of the car

"You guys grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean yells as they run into the house.

Rian runs into the house and goes to Richie's room while Sam goes to get Sari and Dean to get Jenny. Once she grabs Richie she runs to make sure that Sari is okay then follows Sam down the stairs.

"Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back." Sam says, knowing that something is going to happen. Richie and Sari are out the door in the next second and both Sam and Rian find themselves on the floor.

"Ugh!" Rian moans when she hits the wall

"Aah!" Sam grunts when he lands next the Rian on the wall.

Both of them are trying to escape when the figure on fire walks into the room in front of them. Rian calms down right away and waits for Dean to enter. She knows that it's their mother and is somewhat excited, and maybe a little frightened.

"Sam! Rian?! Sam!" Dean yells as he comes into the room, gun raised and ready to kill the figure.

"No, don't" Rian yells at the same time that Sam yells "Don't!"

"What? Why?" Dean says still pointing the gun at the figure

"Because I know who it is." Sam breaths, "I can see her now"

"Mom." Dean breaths, slightly choking on the word.

"Dean, Sam, Rian." Mary Winchester says, "I'm sorry."

"F-For what?" Sam asks as Mary turns away

"You, get out of my house." Mary says, she sounds a lot more threatening in real life then she did on TV, Rian notices. "And let go of my son."

Rian shudders when she gets released. The only thing keeping her from falling is Dean's hand on her shoulder. Mary knew who she was? She was worried about her? Sorry about something?

This is all too weird and Rian can't comprehend it right now and her breaths start to come quicker. She hasn't had a panic attack since the case with Kate and she really doesn't want to deal with one right now. Rian feels another hand on her back that guides her outside and the next thing she notices she's in the back seat of the impala.

Rian curls up against the opposite door and stays there until they reach the motel. She doesn't speak to either man and instead goes to take a shower. She needs time to calm down and think and showering is the perfect opportunity

"Now it's over." Dean says looking through the pictures Jenny had given them, "Thanks for these."

"Don't thank me." Jenny says with a smile "They're yours."

Rian smiles and walks over the Missouri and Sam as they leave the house.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure." Missouri says sitting down on the steps of the house

"Not even my mom?" Sam asks joining her on the steps

"No." Missouri says sadly

"What happened?" Rian asks, taking a seat next to Sam. She puts her hand on Sam's knee and gives it an affectionate squeeze.

"Their mom's spirit and the poltergeists' energy, they canceled each other out." Missouri turns to Sam "Your mom destroyed herself going after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?" Sam asks

"Well, to protect her boys, of course." Missouri pauses for a second "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?" Sam asks and Rian gives him another squeeze.

She feels guilty because she knows what's happening but she has no idea how to help. She's nothing special, no magical abilities, and no real abilities. All she had was knowing what's going to happen in the next ten years and that's great but not when there's nothing else she can do.

"I know I should have all the answers," Missouri says, standing up "but I don't know."

"Sam, Rian, you ready?" Dean asks as Sam and Rian stand up

"Bye." Sam says

"Bye Sam." Missouri replies, "Don't you guys be strangers."

"We won't." Rian assures

"See you around." Dean adds

After a few blocks Rian looks at Sam and then at Dean.

"Shit."

"What?" Dean asks looking in the rear view mirror at Rian.

"I need to go the Missouri's" Rian says, "Alone, this is extremely important."

"Okay?" Sam asks, "Why is this important?"

"I need to talk to her, she could help me find some answers as to why I'm here."

"But why alone then, we could help?"

"Because, Sammy," Rian smirks as his nose crinkles in disgust, "a girl has secrets. Please it will only take ten minutes tops."

Dean sighs and quickly pulls an illegal U-turn heading back to Missouri's place.

"You have ten minutes and then we're leaving your ass here." Dean grumbles.

"Then I'll just make my way to Bobby's and hope that he doesn't shoot me when I tell him my story." Rian say getting out of the car.

She quickly walks inside and finds that she's a lot less nervous than she thought she would be. She had a task at hand and she needed to accomplish it and she could freak out later.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you." Rian hears when she shuts the door softly behind her.

"Why don't you go talk to your children?"

"God, I want to." John Winchester groans "You have no idea how much I want to see them.

But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."

Rian clears her throat and both John and Missouri turn to look at her startled.

"Sorry to interrupt," She says quickly, "But John I need your help."


	5. Salvation

"_Sorry to interrupt," She says quickly, "But John I need your help."_

"Who are you?" John asks on his feet in a movement too fast for Rian to watch.

"She's Rian, she's been travelling with your boys." Missouri says, trying to placate John.

"Please, John, you're the only one I know of that can help." Rian pleads, "I'd ask Sam and Dean but they have a lot on their plates without my issues and I trust you."

"Why," John asks, suspicious of Rian, "Why do you trust me?"

"I can explain, but I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"Try me." John says, finally sitting back down on the couch.

Rian explains everything to these two people. How Sam and Dean had crawled through the window of the room that was hers but not hers. How they were hunting the other dimension vampire version of herself. Even how in her dimension this was a TV show called supernatural and she knew what was going to happen.

"If you know what's going to happen then what killed Mary." John asks a few minutes after she finishes her story.

"I don't remember everything that happens, John," Rian says "It's been awhile and all I can remember is that it is a relatively minor demon compared to some of the things you and your sons will face in the future. I'm sorry I can't help you more. I wish I had a name, but I just can't remember."

John's face falls and he runs his hands through his hair, "What do you need me to do?"

"It's simple. I need you to keep an eye out for any word on an angel called Gabriel. Or if you catch any wind of how this might have happened I need to know."

"And you're just going to travel with Dean and Sam? How do I know you're not a demon yourself?" John looks calm but Rian can see the hardness in his eyes, it scares her a little "Give me something that makes me believe you."

Rian takes a deep breath. "I did a holy water test already. I'm travelling with Sam and Dean and they're not stupid enough to not do those tests. I know more about your life than is sane. I know about Adam."

John inhales sharply and Rian just smiles

"Please John," Rian pleads "You're the only one that I trust to help me."

"Okay, give me your number and I'll contact you if I hear anything." John says standing up.

Rian jumps up and hugs the man, much to his surprise. "Thank you so much!" She pulls back and looks John in the eyes "And John, Sam and Dean are fine. They'll go through a helluva lot but they'll manage I promise."

John looks pleased the hear that and Rian smiles backing up from the man.

Her phone beeps and she jumps, she pulls it out to read the message and smiles

_1 more minute and we gone Finley- Dean_

"I gotta go, thanks Mr. Winchester, Missouri," Rian hands John a piece of paper with her number on it then runs out to the car.

* * *

><p>Rian thinks back to that day and sighs. It was months ago and she had heard nothing from John. Not a word. Except for that time that he had called for the scarecrow case but that was way too long ago and that didn't even count, and more recently in the case that Rian calls <em>Something Wicked. <em> Then more recently in the case _Shadow _John had shown up with the Colt.

They had gone through the _scarecrow_ case, Sam had ignored her telling him not to leave. Which wasn't actually that surprising considering she didn't really give him all that much information. He had met Meg but wouldn't talk about it to Rian, even though she already knew the whole story.

Rian had taken time to write down what she knew of Supernatural on her laptop in the past few months and had just finished season nine. The group had dealt with _Asylum, Faith, Nightmare, Route 666, The Benders_, though that one still gave Rian nightmares. She had not enjoyed that one at all. Instead of Sam getting kidnapped she had and she had spent the entire day in fear. Thinking that the Winchester's wouldn't figure out what had happened and wouldn't save her.

More recently they'd lived through Hell House, the aforementioned _Something Wicked, Provenance, and Dead Man's Blood_. Rian knows that her names for their hunts are entertaining to the boys but it's the easiest way for her to keep track of time. She's been with the Winchester's for about five months and has been in more life and death situations than is probably healthy for her. It

"What year is it?" Rian asks making the boys in the front of the impala and the man next to her jump. They were silent for the last bit of driving, each of them lost in their own thoughts after _Dead Man's Blood, _the case they had just finished. "I mean what is today's date?"

"July 29," Sam replies looking at Rian with curiosity, "Why?"

"I missed my birthday." Rian replies simply, "I'm twenty now"

"When was your birthday?" Sam asks.

"May 27, we were dealing with the Shadow case which is why I forgot." Rian says thinking back on the case, "I can't believe I forgot for two months."

Sam, Dean and John chuckle then they decide to stop for the night. Rian insists, the boys need to be rested for the near future. Rian takes the floor, Dean the couch and John and Sam get a bed, John being the oldest and Sam being unable to sleep on a motel couch.

The next day Rian's up earlier than everyone else doing some research. She jumps when she feels a large hand on her shoulder and turns to see Sam looking at the screen.

"What d'ya got now, Fin?" Dean asks walking up behind Sam. Rian really regrets letting Dean hear her full name.

Rian shows them the document she'd been working on and sighs when John walks back in. She'd asked the boys not to mention her situation or anything to do with it in front of John. He may know a great deal more than she wished but she doesn't want the man to know anymore.

"So, this is it?" Sam says sometime later when they're going over John's information

"This is everything I know." John says, "Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon right? Not a trace. Just nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off," Dean says

"Yeah" John agrees "The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

"Alright, so what's this trail you've found?" Dean asks

"Starts in Arizona. Then New Jersey, California. House is burned down to the ground. It's going after families. Just like it went after us." John explains

"Families with infants?" Sam asks

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asks

"Exactly six months." John confirms

"So, basically this demon is going after these kids for some reason." Sam reasons, "Same way it came for me. So, mom's death? Jessica, it's all because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam." Dean says

"Oh, really? Cause I say we're pretty damn sure Dean.' Sam argues

"For the last time." Rian interrupts "What happened to them is not your fault."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam says, beginning to shout "It's not my fault. But it's my problem."

"No, it's not your problem." Rian says just as loud as Sam had been

"It's our problem." Dean joins in.

"Okay." John says quietly, gaining everyone's attention "That's enough."

"So, why is it doing it?" Sam asks after a moment "What does it want?"

"I wish I had more answers." John says calmly "I do. I've always been one step behind it.

Look I've never got there in time to save…" John trails off.

"So how do we find it? Before it hits again?" Dean asks

"There're signs." John says "Look, it took me a while to see the patterns but days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms.

And then we backed and checked"

"These things happened in Lawrence?" Dean asks

"A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto. Before Jessica. And these signs they're starting again."

"Where?" Rian asks, already knowing the answer.

"Salvation, Iowa."

They pack up and are on the road within the hour Sam, Dean, and Rian follow John's truck in the impala. Rian is going over the information they have gathered over the past months and what she knows already when they pull over. Deans out of the car right away and Sam and Rian scramble to follow.

"Damn it!" Rian hears John yell

"What is it?" Dean asks

"Son of a bitch!"

"What is it?" Dean asks again

"I just got a call from Caleb." John explains angrily

"Is he okay?" Dean asks

"He's fine." John replies, "Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asks

"Throat was slashed." John grimaces "He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"The Demon?" Dean asks, John nods "The Demon?"

"I don't know. Could be." John replies "He just got... He got careless he slipped up."

"Maybe the Demon knows we're getting close." Rian offers

"What do you want to do?" Dean asks his father

"Now we act like every second counts." John says "there's two hospitals and a health center in this County. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant who's gonna be six months old in the next week."

"Dad that can be dozens of kids." Sam says "How the hell are we gonna know which ones the right one?"

"We check them all. That's how." John explains "You got any better ideas?"

"No, sir." Sam say, opening the door to the impala and he pauses before getting in.

Rian gets into the back and continues to go through the information she has. She knows she's missing something important but she's not sure what it is.

"Dad?" Dean asks when John leans against his truck

"Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't this ends, now. I'm ending it." John starts walking towards his car "I don't care what it takes."

(000)

An hour later they've split into groups, Dean and John on their own, Rian with Sam.

"Here you go, officers" A lady says placing files in front of Sam and Rian.

"Thank you." Sam says, smiling at the lady. He turns back to the paper and continues writing.

A minute later he collects his papers and stands up, Rian follows him out the door nearly colliding with the giant. Sam has his hand on his forehead and Rian knows what's happening.

"Sam you okay?"

"Train." Sam grunts

Sam pulls out a map of the area then finds what he's looking for. Rian follows him as he runs to the area with the house he must have seen in his visions. When it starts to rain Rian pulls the hood of her sweatshirt up and tightens the strings around her face.

Sam stops and looks at the house from the vision and then he sees a woman, the one from his vision. He glances and Rian then approaches the woman,

"Hi. Here, let me hold that." He says grabbing the stroller as the woman tries to lower her umbrella "I don't think you need that anymore."

"She's gorgeous, is she yours?" Rian asks, looking at the baby.

"Yeah." The woman replies

"Oh, wow. Hi." Sam gushes, Rian elbows him, "I'm sorry, I'm Sam, this is my sister Rian. We just moved in up the block."

"Oh, hey. I'm Monica." The woman says "This is Rosy"

"Rosy?" Sam asks

"Yeah." Monica says "So, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you." Sam says

"She's such a good baby." Rian remarks

"I know, she I mean, she never cries." Monica tells the two of them "She just stares at everybody.

Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's like she's reading your mind."

"What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?" Rian asks.

"Oh, my husband and I we bought this place just before Rosy was born."

"How old is Rosy?" Sam asks, smiling sweetly.

"She's six months today." Monica says proudly "It's big right? Growing like a weed."

"Yeah." Rian agrees

"Monica Yeah? Just uh just take care of yourself, okay?" Sam says

"Yeah, you too Sam, Rian" Monica smiles

"We'll see you around." Rian says

"Yeah." Monica agrees.

Sam and Rian somehow manage to beat Dean and John back to the motel. Sam lets them into the room then goes to sit on the chair by the kitchen. Rian fills a glass with water and hands it to Sam.

"You okay?" She asks sitting down in the empty chair facing Sam.

"I don't know, Rian." Sam says after taking a drink of the water, "This is all so weird."

"Tell me about it." Rian says, a wry smile painted on her face, "Your visions are almost normal to me."

Sam looks at Rian and smiles "Sometimes I forget that you're not from here. It feels like you're just supposed to be here. It's not nearly as weird as the vision thing but it's still pretty friggin weird."

Rian smiles as Dean and John walks in. They both sit down on an empty bed and look at Sam and Rian hopefully, like they might have the good news that John and Dean did not.

"Okay, so I had a vision." Sam says, rubbing his forehead

"A vision?" John asks

"Yes." Sam says "I saw the Demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"Right and you think this is gonna happen to this woman you met because" John trails off

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them." Sam explains

"He started them as nightmares and it started when he was awake." Dean says

"Yeah." Sam says "It's like I don't know, it's like the closer I get to anything involving the Demon the stronger the visions get."

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John asks

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean says by way of explanation

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother you pick up the phone and you call me." John demands

"Call you? Are you kidding me?" Dean questions "Dad, I called you from Lawrence. All right, Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone I got a better chance winning the lottery."

"You're right." John concedes after a moment of glaring at his sons "Although, I'm not crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, guys. Visions or no visions. The fact is we know the Demon is coming tonight." Sam says, "And this family is going through the same hell that we went through."

"No, they're not." John says "No one is. Ever again."

Everyone jumps when Sam's phone rings

"Hello?" pause "Who is this" pause "Meg? Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window." pause "Just you feelings? That was a seven story drop" pause "My dad? I don't know where my dad is."

John reaches for the phone and Sam hands it to him.

"This is John." pause "I'm here." pause "Caleb? Caleb? You listen to me He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go" pause "I don't know what you're talking about." pause "Caleb? Caleb?" pause "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" pause "Okay." pause "I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt." pause "It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there." pause "That's impossible.

I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on a plane."

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asks

"Either that or she's possessed by one." John says "it doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asks. No one's really moved since the phone call ended but Sam stands up and moves next to dean

"I'm going to Lincoln." John decides

"What?" Dean says, shocked

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice." John points out "If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die."

"Dad, the Demon is coming tonight." Sam says "For Monica and her family that gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over."

"Who said about handing it over?" John glares at his sons "Look, besides us and a couple of vampires no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So what? You're just gonna pick up a ringer in a pawn shop?" Dean asks

"Antique store." John says

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hopes she doesn't notice?" Rian asks

"Look, as long as its close she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." John says

"Yeah, but for how long?" Dean asks, getting angry "What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." John says

"You mean for Dean, Rian, and me?" Sam asks "You want us to stay here? And kill this Demon by ourselves."

"No, Sam." John says, pain etched into his face "I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school I want I want Dean to have a home. I want Mary alive. It's just I just want this to be over."

Rian almost starts crying. She remembers now that in the next week, maybe two, Johns going to die. She gets up and walks out of the motel room quickly. She sits down on the ground behind the impala and brings her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

She'd grown attached to John, liked him a lot more now than she had on the TV show. She didn't completely like the man but she better understood where exactly he was coming from. And now he was going to die, and she knew, and there was nothing she could do. Not only was John going to die, he was going to sell his soul to the enemy for Dean.

Rian jumps and moves away as quickly as possible when a hand grabs her shoulder. She started to hyperventilate and when she sees that it's Sam she can't seem to hold back the tears that have been threatening to spill since she started this crazy adventure.

Sam gently places a hand on Rian's back and starts rubbing circles. Neither of them spoke until Rian's sobs had turned into sniffles. She finally looks up at Sam and sighs.

"What do I do, Sam?" She asks, "I know so much but I don't know how to change anything."

"I don't know, Rian." Sam says kindly "I wish I could help you but I really don't know."

After a few moments she stands up and wipes her hands on her sweatshirt and then dusts her jeans off. She walks inside and quickly gathers her things.

"We've wasted too much time already," John says, "Let's get going."

Rian rides with Dean in the impala to pick up a fake colt and John and Sam go to the assigned meeting spot to make sure they had everything ready.

"Dean," Rian says when they start driving to the meeting spot.

"Ya," Dean says distractedly

"If I knew things were going to happen, bad things, should I try to prevent them?" She pauses or a moment "even if I knew that the bad things were necessary?"

Dean sighs and looks at Rian, "I'm not sure Fin. How bad we talking?"

"Really bad, life altering and devastatingly bad. In some cases end of the world bad."

"Ya, Fin. I really don't know. If this was me I'd just play it by ear."

"I guess that'll have to do."

They arrive at the meeting spot and find that Sam and John are ready to go. Dean gets out of the car Rian following him. Everything is quickly planned and Dean and Sam are given the colt.

Rian walks over to John as he does last minute preparations. "Hey, John?" Rian says, getting the man's attention "please be safe, like extra careful."

John smiles at Rian and puts his hands on her shoulders, "I'll try, Fin."

John and Dean had definitely been around each other too much. Rian smiles, then her smile drops, they wouldn't be together much longer. Rian turns and walks back to the impala. She ignores the brothers when they get in the impala and looks out the window.

They're sitting outside of Monica's house when Rian speaks again, "Guys," She says quietly, "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Sam asks, Rian just shakes her head.

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak." Sam suggests after a few minutes of silence "Might get them out of the house for a few hours."

"How many times did that work for us?" Dean asks

"Yeah." Sam replies

"Could always tell them the truth." Rian suggests, they all kind of laugh "Na I know. I know, I know, I just… What's to become of these people?"

"Fin, we only got one move and you know it, all right?" Dean says seriously "We got to wait for that Demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them."

"I wonder what dad's doing." Sam says a few minutes later

"I would feel a lot better if we were there backing him up." Dean says

"I would feel a lot better if he was here backing us up." Rian counters

They laugh a little.

"This is what we have." Sam says

"What?" Dean asks

"After all those years we're finally here" Sam explains "It doesn't seem real."

"We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always." Dean says

"Yeah, but this isn't like always." Rian says

"True." Sam and Dean agree

"Dean, Rian, uh I want to thank you." Sam says a little bit later

"For what?" Dean asks

"For everything." Sam explains "You've always led my back you know, understood me when I didn't understand myself. Even when I can't count on anyone I could always count on you guys. And now I don't know, I just want to let you know. Just in case."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you kidding me? What? Don't say just in case something happens to you." Dean practically yells "I don't want to hear that freaking speech man. Nobody is dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody."

"Except that Demon." Rian says

"That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight." Dean agrees

They start talking about little things then, like favorite foods, and favorite songs. Sam likes research and law books, Dean likes westerns, and Rian likes mysteries and fantasies. They start arguing about music when the wind picks up. Rian looks at the house

"Yeah, well-" Dean says, starting something about ACDC

"Dean, wait." Sam whispers "Listen."

"It's coming." Rian says, throwing the door open.

"Damn it." Dean says running into the house.

"Get out of my house! Get out of my house!" A man yells when they finally get into the house.

"Mr. Hold, please." Sam says trying to stop the man "Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen to me."

"We are trying to help you." Rian says

"Charlie? Okay?" they hear Monica yell "Everything okay down there?"

"Monica, get the baby!" Charlie yells "Don't go over there! You stay away from her!"

Dean and Rian run up the stairs to the nursery.

"What are you." they hear Monica say.

They enter the room and see the demon. It turns to them and both Dean and Rian see its yellow eyes. Rian lunges for it but it disappears. She turns instead and grabs Rosey. Holding her close and running outside as Dean helps Monica.

"Where the hell did it go?" Dean asks

"My baby! No, hey wait." Monica yells

"Get her out of here, I got it." Rian says to Dean

"Come on." Dean says

"My baby!"

"Rian's got her."

"You get away from my family!" Charlie yells when they get outside

"Charlie, don't." Monica says "They saved us. They saved us Thank you."

"It's still in there." Sam says turning back to the house

"Sam, Sam." Dean says grabbing Sam

"No! Dean, let me go." Sam yells "It's still in there!"

"It's burning to the ground." Dean yells, frightened. "It's suicide!"

"I don't care!" Sam yells

"I do!" Dean yells back

"Come on, dad." Sam says eyeing the phone in his hand, "Answer your phone, damn it!"

"Something's wrong." Dean says "You hear me? Something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there I could have ended all this." Sam yells at Dean

"Sam The only thing you would end was your life." Rian says, tears threatening to fall

"You don't know that." Sam says

"So what? You're willing to sacrifice yourself?" Dean says, somewhat shocked "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Sam says "Yeah, you're damn right I am."

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen." Dean argues "Not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?" Sam almost whines "We've been searching for this Demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam, I want to waste it." Dean says "I do, okay? But it's not worth dying over?"

"What?"

"I mean it." Dean says "If hunting this Demon means you getting yourself I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess." Sam says "That thing killed mom."

"You said yourself once." Dean points out "That no matter what we do they're gone and they're never coming back."

"Don't just say that! Don't you!" Sam yells again "after all this, don't you say that."

"Sam, look." Dean pleads, rubbing the back of his neck, "The three of us that's all we have.

It's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man. Without you and dad..."

"Dad," Sam interrupts, "He should have called by now."

"Try again." Dean says. Before Sam gets the chance the phone rings, making them all jump.

"You boys really screwed up this time." Meg says when Sam answers the phone

"Where is he?" Dean asks

"You're never gonna see your father again."

The line goes dead and Dean and Sam stare at it. Rian is sobbing quietly now and tries to hide it from the boys. Dean turns to look at her.

"You knew this would happen." Dean says, his voice cold "You knew that this was going to happen and you never told us? Didn't once think to warn us about this? What the hell Rian. I thought we were family?"

"Dean," Sam says looking from Rian to dean

"No." Dean says quietly, "Get out of here Rian. Take your things and leave. I can't trust you to tell us important things then you can't be a part of this hunt. Go."

"Dean!" Sam yells, "Where's she going to go? You know her story, she has no one here. She was crying about this earlier today. She doesn't know how to handle this, you can't just send her away."

"Yes I can," Dean says, his voice like ice, "and I will, if I see her again I'm going to kill her."

At this Rian turns to the car, she flings the door open and grabs her bag.

"I'm sorry," She chokes out "I'm sorry"

Rian turns and leaves the Winchesters behind her.


	6. Devil's Trap

**A/N:** Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Bobby, I need your help" Rian says after nearly getting her head blown off by the man, "please, we can do demon tests and shit like that but I just hitchhiked cross country and my feet feel like they're going to pop off."<p>

"Who are you?" Bobby asks, still holding the shotgun to Rian's head, "How the hell do you know who I am?"

"I'd love to explain that," Rian growls, "but first can I please sit down, I'm not kidding about the feet"

Bobby nods, lowering the gun but not putting it away. He lets Rian in the house but doesn't take his eyes off of her.

"If you'd feel more comfortable doing tests right now we can just get them over with," Rian calls behind her. Bobby just grunts.

Ten minutes later Rian is sitting on Bobby's couch with her feet freshly bandaged and ice on them.

"Now tell me your story, girl," Bobby says, setting down a can of beer, "it better be a good one, I was about to go to lunch."

"First off, my name is Rian, not girl," Rian starts with a smile then she sighs while Bobby glares at her, "Up until three days ago I was with Sam and Dean, we were on the trail of the demon that killed Mary but we lost him. I knew we were going to lose him and I didn't tell them. It's my fault, I could have stopped it."

"How did you know?"

"Five months ago Sam and Dean climbed in my window. Well kind of. This is going to sound crazy, and I understand if you don't believe me. But just let me finish before you decide to throw me out or shoot me or whatever," Rian continues when Bobby nods "Okay, so the kind of thing is that the room was like my room but different, the curtains were red and I had blackout curtains. There was nothing on the walls, and I'm am, well was, an avid painter. It was my town too, Aberdeen Washington. The boys were there hunting Kate, a vampire who was trying, and failing, to impersonate a 1900s serial killer."

Rian takes a sip of the water beside her and then continues.

"Now here's the weird part. I'm from another dimension. No, don't give me that look," Rian says when Bobby looks at her like she's crazy "I'm not crazy or on anything, hugs before drugs and all that. But anyways. Where I come from your life, Dean's life, Sam's life, John's life, Mary's life, Lisa, Ben, Ellen, Jo, everyone's life was a TV show for me. I loved it, the adventure, the action, the family ties. It was an escape for me. I'm sitting in my bed one day, getting ready to sleep, then in the blink of an eye Sam and Dean are climbing through the window that's mine and yet not mine. I pretty much force them to take me with them. I trust them and I had nowhere else to go, if they hadn't let me go with them I would have come here."

Another sip of water.

"Everything was going as well as could be expected. We went to Lawrence and dealt with a poltergeist, a demon car, a scarecrow, and hell house, and even nightmares. Then John shows up and we get the colt, and I had asked him to help me find a way back home and he couldn't find anything. Then we found a lead in Salvation, Iowa and that's when things went to shit. I know what happens next. I know so much. But I didn't know what to do with that information. I didn't tell Sam or Dean, though I did ask if I should or not and Dean told me to play it by ear, which is what I did. Only that didn't turn out so well. John went to give the demon Meg the colt, a fake one, and I stayed with Sam and Dean to help this family that Azazel was going to attack next, Azazel is the demon that you're looking for. And then we get a call from Meg saying that we're never going to see John again, except that isn't true. But he's possessed right now. And Dean got pissed at me because I didn't tell him and so he told me to leave and the next time he sees me he threatened to shoot me. So I came here because I really don't want to get shot."

By the end of this Rian is sobbing and has her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She rocks herself back and forth taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Why do you think he won't shoot you because you're here?" Bobby asks after a few minutes.

"Well I know he's going to come here." Rian says, "But I also know that you can be scary as hell and that he wouldn't hurt you."

"So you're going to use me as a shield?" Bobby asks, smirking.

"It was a thought, but I'm probably just gonna hide," Rian looks down at her toes, "I messed up Bobby."

"No," Bobby says, "I don't understand a lot of what you said and it's kind of hard to believe. But you know about Ellen and Jo, not even Dean knows who they are. So either you're a really good stalker or you might be telling the truth."

"So you won't kick me out," Rian asks "Or shoot me?"

"No but I might shoot Dean, that idjit." Bobby says with a smile.

Someone knocks on the door and Rian is on her feet and out of the living room in two seconds flat. She pops her head back in for a quick word.

"I'll be upstairs," Rian says, "Don't let him know that I'm here, Please?"

Bobby nods then goes to open the door, "Idjits," He says as a greeting, "What are you two doing here?"

"We need your help Bobby," Sam says "The demon we're hunting has Dad."

Bobby swears and ushers the boys inside. He goes to grab a drink as Sam makes himself comfortable behind the desk.

"Here you go." Bobby says, handing Dean a flask and keeping one for himself

"What is this - Holy water?" Dean asks accepting the flask

"That one is." Bobby smirks "This is whiskey."

"Bobby, thanks." Dean says "Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come."

"Nonsense." Bobby says "Your daddy needs help."

"The last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot." Dean chuckles "You cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Bobby smiles wryly "John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now." Bobby says "All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book." Sam says in awe "I've never seen anything like it. Key of Solomon?"

"It's the real deal, all right." Bobby says grinning

"And these protective circles - They really work?" Sam asks pointing at one of them

"Hell yeah." Bobby says "You get a demon in one, they're trapped. They're powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

"Dean: the man knows his stuff." Sam says

"I'll tell you something else, too." Bobby adds "This is some serious crap you boys stepped in."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Dean asks.

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops." Bobby says "This year, I heard of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us - A lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asks

"No, but I know it's something big." Bobby says "The storm's coming, and you boys, your daddy - You are smack in the middle of it."

They hear a dog back and Bobby swears.

"Rumsfeld." He says.

"What is it?" Sam asks

"Something's wrong." Bobby says.

Rian walks downstairs when she hears the dog barking. She leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, far from Dean, when she speaks.

"Megs coming." She says, watching everyone jump.

"Rian." Dean growls, "I thought I told you to leave us?"

"I did Dean-o." Rian smirks, "but you seem to have forgotten something."

"And what's that."

"You don't control me. I made the decision to leave. Now here I am, in Bobby's house. And the only one who can kick me out of here is Bobby." Rian's expression softens a little "Look, I'm sorry about John. But you need to understand that I'm confused as hell Dean. I have been for the last five months. This all feels like a dream to me. I'm playing this shit by ear, like you told me. Now, we need to save your dad and you're gonna need my help. But first we need to get ready for the wicked bitch that's coming here right now."

"Fine, but we're discussing this later." Dean says after a moment of thought.

"Perfect."

They are ready when Meg gets there. Rian is upstairs again, at least until Meg is tied up, and Sam Dean and Bobby are in the living, acting like nothing is happening.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg says, breaking the door in "I want the colt, Sam - The real colt - Right now."

"We don't have it on us." Sam says "We buried it."

"Didn't I say "no more crap"?" Meg snarls "I swear - After everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed."

Dean tries to take the demon down but ends up getting thrown into the bookshelf

"First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads." She laughs "Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you? "

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean says entering the room Meg had walked into, he looks at the ceiling "Gotcha."

They tie her up and Sam goes and gets Rian from upstairs. Rian stands just outside the door to the room Meg is in, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg jokes

"I salted the doors and windows." Bobby says, ignoring Meg, "If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in."

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean asks

"You didn't ask very nice." Meg pouts

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean amends

"Jeez." Meg says "You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot.

You don't."

"You think this is a freaking game?!" Dean yells getting up close and personal with the demon "Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"He died screaming." Meg says smiling "I killed him myself."

Dean slapped Meg and Rian flinched stepping back further into the room she was in.

"That's kind of a turn-On - You hitting a girl." Meg smiles

"You're no girl." Dean hisses

"Dean." Bobby says, gesturing Dean into the room that Rian was in

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"She's lying." Rian says "He's not dead."

"Dean, you've got to be careful with her." Bobby says, looking wide eyed at Dean "Don't hurt her."

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl." Rian says "That's why."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks

"She's possessed." Rian says

"That's a human possessed by a demon." Bobby says "Can't you tell?"

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl Trapped somewhere in there?" Bobby nods

"That's actually good news."

Rian grabs Sam by the arm "Whatever you do don't stop reading until you have one word left, the girl needs that demon out of her if she's going to have any chance of survival. And we need the demon gone, she won't be able to help us after this."

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg asks

"Something like that." Dean says smirking, "Hit it, Sam."

"Regna terrae, cant Te deo, ps Llite dMino"

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg asks

"We're going for it, baby - Head spinning, Projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean says

"Tribuite virtutem deo."

"I'm gonna kill you." Meg breaths "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell," Dean counters "Unless you tell us where our dad is."

Meg just smirks

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

"Aah! He begged for his life with tears in his eyes." Meg grunts "He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

"Ergo"

"For your sake, I hope you're lying." Dean says "Cause if it's true, I swear to god, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me god."

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, Quem inferi tremunt."

"Aah!"

"Where is he?"

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be! " Dean practically screams, pages of nearby books begin to flutter, distracting Sam "What are you looking at? Keep reading."

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, Te rogamus, audi nos."

"Aaaah!"

"Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, Te rogamus audi -"

"He will be!" Meg yells

"Wait!" Dean says as Sam stops reading "What?!"

"He's not dead, but he will be after what we do to him." Meg breaths

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asks

"You don't." Meg smiles

"Sam!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson city."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address."

"I don't know."

"And the demon - Where is it?"

"I don't know." Meg says "I swear. That's everything. That's all I know."

"Finish it." Dean says

"What? I told you the truth." Meg yells

"I don't care." Dean says

"You son of a bitch. You promised."

"I lied!" Dean yells "Sam? Sam! Read."

Rian walks over to Sam and reads from the book that he's reading from, trying to memorize this spell.

"We can still use her" Sam starts when Rian interrupts him

"No, we can't. Finish this and maybe we can still save the girl."

"You'll kill her," Bobby starts

"Sam, finish it." Rian urges "Finish it."

She turns to Bobby as Sam finishes the exorcism "It's either this or she remains a demon, which would you prefer?"

"The hell girl?" Bobby yells when Sam finishes. She ignores him and runs to the girl.

"Dean: she's still alive." Rian says after looking the girl over

"Call 911." Dean orders "Get some water and blankets."

Rian motions to the floor by Sam where she had placed blankets and water when she had walked into the room

"Thank you." The girl says

"Shh, shh, just take it easy, all right?" Rian says gently

"Thank you."

"Shh." Sam says, joining Rian, "Come on. Let's get her down."

"Sorry, sorry." Dean says when the girl moans. "I've got you. I've got you. It's okay. It's okay."

They move Meg onto the floor so that she's lying on her back

"A year." The girl murmurs

"What?" Sam asks

"It's been a year." She repeats

"Just take it easy." Rian says "You'll be fine"

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did - It's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asks

"Dean." Sam murmurs

"We need to know." Dean says simply

"Yes." The girl whispers, "But it wants you to know that, they want you to come for him."

"If dad's still alive, none of that matters." Dean says

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Rian asks, gently.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones." The girl mumbles

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asks

"By the r-River." The girl breaths "Sunrise." She stops breathing and her eyes remain open.

"Dammit," Rian mutters, "I thought I could change this one."

"Sunrise"? What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean says

"You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here." Bobby says

"What are you gonna tell them?" Sam asks

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? " Bobby asks "I'll figure something out." He hands Sam the book Sam was reading earlier "Here, take this, you might need it."

"Thanks." Sam says walking to the front door.

"Thanks for everything." Rian says

"Be careful, all right? Just go find your dad." Bobby says "And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time."

"You've been quiet." Rian says, watching Dean closely, they'd stopped by a mill somewhere outside of Kansas City for a little break. Dean is filing through his bag making sure that everything is loaded and ready.

"Just getting ready." Dean replies with a quick look at Rian. He leans against the hood of the impala, briefly closing his eyes.

"He's gonna be fine, dean." Rian says, "We're gonna get him back"

"If you had told us something sooner we wouldn't need to get him back," Dean accuses.

"Now listen here, Dean-o," Rian says, invading his personal space, "I made a mistake, I could have prevented something bad. I don't know how but I'm sure I would have figured out a way. But I didn't, and I'm still playing this shit by ear. Now your father, Dean, he's in real danger. No amount of blaming me is going to change that."

Dean blinks at her, "Okay, ya. I'm sorry Fin."

Rian smiles, she'd been devastated when Dean had called her Rian the night she had left.

Dean turns to see Sam messing with the trunk of his car.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?" He yells at his brother

"It's called a devil's trap." Sam explains finishing the drawing inside the trunk, "Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?"

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Rian explains with a smile

"So?" Dean blinks

"So now we have a safe place to put the gun while we go get dad." Sam explains

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what dad wants, okay?" Dean yells "Since when do you care what dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon." Sam explains "You used to want that, too. Hell, you're the one who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me into this. I'm just trying to finish it."

"Well, you and dad are a lot more alike than I thought." Dean argues "You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, dean." Rian says, "We can't take the colt on this one. These will be minor demons and using the gun won't help your dad. You need to keep it safe and hidden this time."

"I want dad back, but they are expecting us to bring this gun." Sam says "They get the gun, they will kill us all. That colt is our only leverage, and you know it, dean."

"We cannot bring that gun." Rian says

"We can't." Sam agrees, closing the trunk with both hands.

"Fine." Dean grumbles

"I'm serious, dean." Sam says, watching his brother closely

"I said "fine," Sam" Dean yells "Why do you two have to gang up on me like that?"

"Sunrise is an apartment complex by the river. That's where they're hiding your dad." Rian explains when they hit the road. It takes eight hours to get to Jefferson City, most of the trip is silent.

"Son of a bitch." Dean says when they finally get there

"That's pretty smart." Sam says and Rian agrees "If these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside. And make anybody attack us"

"And so we can't kill 'em -" Rian says "A building full of human shields."

"They know exactly what we look like, too, and they could look like anybody." Rian says

"This sucks out loud." Dean says "Alright, so, how the hell are we gonna get in?"

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians." Rian says, "We'll get seven minutes"

Sam goes in to pull the alarm and Rian and Dean stay back. Rian leans against the driver side door while Dean rummages through the trunk, getting everything ready.

"Dean," Rian says, "Take the colt with you."

Dean looks at her over the trunk door, "Huh? I thought you and Sammy were all gung-ho against it?"

"I wanna stay on Sammy-boys good side" Rian says with a shrug

"What about my good side?" Dean asks with a smirk

"I think you should be worried about being on my bad side, Dean-o." Rian smiles wryly, "No one makes Finley Errian Anna-Maris Fitzgerald walk to Bobby's and gets away with it. Except maybe Dean Winchester if he promises never to do that again"

Dean stares at Rian "Fine, I won't kick you out again, Fin."

Rian smiles at him then moves away from the impala. Dean gets the colt out of the trunk and sticks it in the waistband of his pants. He closes the trunk as Sam approaches.

"We've got about five minutes left." Sam says walking up to them "You guys remember the plan?"

"Ya" Rian says as Dean reluctantly hands her the keys. Rian's driving the getaway car. She's also the distraction so that Dean and Sam can get the firemen suits.

"Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" Rian asks approaching a fireman a few minutes after they arrive

"We're figuring that out right now, ma'am" The fireman says, distractedly "Just stay back."

"I got a yorkie upstairs, and he pees when he's nervous." Rian explains trying to push past the fireman

"Ma'am, you have to stay back." The fireman says, leading Rian to where the other residents are waiting. She watches, waiting for Sam and Dean to enter the building, before she heads back to the impala.

Rian's waiting near the front of the building when she sees a resident and a fireman walk into the building. She quickly throws the impala into drive and drives around the building until she finds the fire escape that Dean, Sam, and the now possessed John, are going to climb out of.

She swears when she sees that they're already there. She watches helplessly as Sam gets hit repeatedly by the demon. Rian looks away to see Dean pulling out the Colt. He takes a deep breath then shoots the demon right through the head. Rian cringes and takes deep breaths the avoid the panic attack she can feel.

"Drive" Dean says when he and Sam get John in the car, "Drive west, we'll switch in a couple hours."

Rian nods and drives away from the complex. After a couple hours they pull off to the side of the road and Dean takes over. Rian makes sure that she's sitting in the back of the car by Sam. She is on edge next to John and doesn't want to be near him anymore.

Once they get to the cabin that is to be their safe house Rian immediately starts salting the house. She finishes up just as Dean walks back in the room from helping John. The little cabin is hidden from any major or minor roads but two miles of woods, extremely secluded. Rian finds that is has three rooms, a living room a small kitchen and the bedroom that John's now occupying.

She brushes off a chair and perches on the edge of it trying to hide her disgust at the nasty state of the cabin.

"We need to draw a devils trap." Rian says, "Guys I know you did the holy water test but John's not safe right now."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, glancing at Sam then looking at Rian.

"I mean he's in danger. Azazel, the demon that killed your mom, is possessing John."

"But we did the holy water test." Dean points out.

"I know," Rian shouts, then continues more calmly, "Look, I know. I know what happens and I want to stop it. John dies. You don't get the demon and then John dies. If I wasn't so freaked out by this I would remember how and would be better able to prevent it. But he dies. And we fail here. And I'm trying to stop that. We need a devils trap. Over by the window, on the ceiling, right now."

Sam nods and goes to rummage through a bag by the door. Dean watches Rian closely and she check to make sure the salt hasn't been disturbed. Dean seems to notice how scared she looks and goes to stand by her.

"You okay?" He asks, sticking his hands in his pocket

Rian shakes her head not caring enough to elaborate. Dean shrugs after a few moments and goes to sit down on the back of a chair in the room.

"Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" Dean asks after a couple moments

"I don't know." Sam says at the same time that Rian says "I don't think so."

"We couldn't have found a more out-Of-The-Way place to hole up." Sam mentions

"Yeah." Dean agrees

"Hey, uh Dean, you, um" Sam pauses walking from where he was finishing up the Devil's Trap to stand by Dean "You saved my life back there."

"So I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean jokes

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here." Sam says, smiling

"You're welcome." Dean says as Sam leaves the room

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot?" Dean asks "There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, dean." Sam says turning back into the room.

"I know." Dean replies "That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" Sam asks

"Killing that guy, killing Meg." Dean elaborates "I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you or dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, It's just It scares me sometimes."

"It shouldn't" John says walking into the room. Rian flinches and moves so that she's closer to both Dean and Sam. "You did good."

"You're not mad?" Dean asks, confused and slightly suspicious.

"For what?" John replies

"Using a bullet." Dean elaborates.

"Mad? I'm proud of you." John smiles "You know, Sam and me, we can get pretty obsessed.

But you - You watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." Dean says frowning a little. The wind outside picks up and Rian smiles a little as John moves to the window. Right under the Devils Trap. Maybe they could save John this time.

"It found us." John says "It's here."

"The demon?" Rian asks

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"Already did it."

"Check it, okay?" John says, Sam leaves the room.

"Dean, you got the gun?" John asks, turning to look at his oldest son.

"Yeah." Dean says, standing so that Rian was behind him.

"Give it to me." John demands, reaching for the gun

"Sam tried to shoot the demon." Rian says "It vanished."

"I won't miss." John glares at Rian "Now, the gun. Hurry. Son, please. Give me the gun."

"What are you doing, dean?" John asks as Dean lifts the colt to point it at John

"You'd be furious." Dean says leveling the gun and steadying it with both hands.

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet." Dean says, frowning "He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one. You're not my dad. I know my dad better than anyone, and you ain't him"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" John asks trying to step towards Dean. He can't. John looks up and sees the Devils Trap.

Rian shudders when John looks back at them, the man's eyes are yellow and he's glaring at Rian and Dean

"I could ask you the same thing." Azazel says, using John's voice, "When did you figure it out? It obviously wasn't right now."

Azazel looks at Rian and Rian flinches back and runs into Sam.

"Dean? What the hell is going on?" Sam asks as he catches Rian

"Your brother's lost his mind." Azazel says

"He's not dad." Dean says

"He's possessed, this is Azazel," Rian regret what she says when Azazel looks at her.

"How do you know who I am?" Azazel asks, he's straining against the Devils Trap trying to get a closer look at Rian who hides behind Sam.

Azazel shrugs then looks at Dean who still has the gun leveled at him.

"You're both so sure." He says "Go ahead. Kill me."

Nothing happens. Rian looks at Dean from around Sam.

"Dean?" She squeaks.

"I can't kill Dad," Dean says, lowering the gun.

"Dean," Rian yells.

She looks around and grabs for the back of supplies. She finds a shotgun and aims it at John. She's not expecting the backlash and misses entirely. The rock salt hits the ceiling, breaking the Devils Trap.

Everyone freezes for a moment and then Azazel steps past his previous jail. He smiles thinly and Rian's heart freezes.

"Fuck it all," Rian mutters finding herself against the wall. She struggles trying to break from Azazel's grip on her. She sees that Dean and Sam are in the same position as her and groans.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam grunts

"Oh, that would be a neat trick." Azazel replies, smugly. HE picks up the gun and holds it out to Sam "In fact, here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

"Well, this is fun." Azazel says when nothing happens "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this this is worth the wait. Your dad - He's in here with me, Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi," by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to god" Dean growls

"What? What are you and god gonna do?" Azazel says walking up to Dean "You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, meg?" Dean grunts

"The one in the alley? That was my boy." Azazel continues, ignoring Dean "You understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean spits out

"What? You're the only one that can have a family?" Azazel asks "You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean growls

"I want to know why." Sam says, distracting Azazel. "Why did you do it?"

"You mean why did I kill mommy and pretty, little jess?" Azazel sneers

"Yeah." Sam says

"You know, I never told you this, But Sam was gonna ask her to marry him." Azazel says turning to Sam "Been shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asks

"My plans for you, Sammy - You and all the children like you." Azazel say, he spins around and glares at Rian, who'd spoken the words with him. She sneers at the demon.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh?" Rian sneers "Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

Azazel walks over to Rian and she cringes, "Why do you know who I am? How? You're not one of the children, I know all of them. Who are you?"

"You think you know everything?" Dean says distracting Azazel "Well, you're wrong."

"Funny, but that's all part of your m.o." Azazel says with a shrug isn't it? "Mask all that nasty pain, mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asks

"You know, you fight, and you fight for this family, But the truth is they don't need you." Azazel purrs, getting into Deans face "Not like you need them. Sam - He's clearly john's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh?" Dean says "Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em."

"Aah" Dean yells when after a moment blood starts to seep through his shirt

"Dean!" Sam yells, "No!"

"Dad!" Dean grunts, pain and fear filling the words "Dad, don't you let it kill me!"

"Dean!" Rian and Sam yell

"Dad, please." Dean begs, blood running down his lips.

"Dean!" Rian yells when Dean's head falls forward "No!"

"Stop." John begs when he gets ahold of the demon in side of him. "Stop it."

Sam and Rian drop to the floor and Sam goes for the gun while Rian runs over to Dean

"You kill me, you kill daddy." Azazel says, gaining control of his vessel again

"I know." Sam says, he shoots and John falls to the ground

"Dean? Dean?" Sam yells as he runs over to the other two

"Hey." Dean groans

"Oh, god, you lost a lot of blood." Sam says

"Where's dad?" Dean moans

"He's right here." Rian says "He's right here, dean."

"Go check on him." Dean orders, panting

"Dad?" Sam says kneeling next to John

"Sammy! It's still alive." John yells, gasping for air "It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it, now!

"Sam, don't you do it." Dean pleads as Sam levels the gun "Don't you do it."

"You've got to hurry." John pants "I can't hold on to it much longer. You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy, you kill me!"

"Sam, no." Dean begs Rian grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam, Sam I'm begging you, son." John pleads "You've got to. I can't hold on to it much longer. Shoot me!"

Dean tries to move towards John and Sam but Rian holds him back. "You've lost too much blood, Dean. We need to get you to a hospital."

Sam and Rian help move Dean and John to the car, putting Dean in the back next to Rian and John up by Sam who was driving.

"Look, just hold on, all right?" Sam begs the injured men "The hospital is only 10 minutes away."

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy." John says "Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-To-Eye on this. Killing this demon comes first - Before me, before everything."

"No, sir, not before everything." Sam says "Look, we've still got the colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right?"

Rian sits up from where she was leaning against the window of the impala. She remembers what happens next. The semi-truck. Rian starts to speak but finds she can't, there are tears running down her face and she's gasping for breath.

"We already found the demon - "

The world goes black.


	7. In My Time Of Dying

**A/N: I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Rian wakes up to bright lights and for a moment she thinks she's dead. Then she hears the beeping of hospital equipment and sighs, the semi. How could she have been such an idiot? How could she have forgotten such an important thing?<p>

She sighs and turns her head, she never understood before this why those people in action movies always pulled out IVs when they woke up but now she has the urge to do so. But she knows that it's probably not a good idea so she refrains.

She smiles when a nurse walks in then cringes when it hurts. Her lip was cut, she reaches up to feel it with her free arm and notices that there is a bandage wrapped around her head. She checks and notices that part of her had doesn't have hair where it used to, she cringes a little.

"Oh good," The nurse says with a smile, "You're awake."

"What about my brothers?" Rian says and flinches at the sound of her voice, it sounds like she had swallowed glass. She coughs a little then continues, her voice is no better, "And my dad. Are they awake?"

"One is, a brother of yours, has been for the last day. We'll send him in as soon as the checkups done."

Rian waits patiently through the check-up hoping that she would be able to get up. She winces as they pull out the IV and put a bandage on the spot.

"You're good to go, Miss." The nurse says, "Though, we will need insurance from you soon."

"That's going to have to wait until my dad wakes up," Rian says, "I don't know the information, this is my first time in the hospital since we had to change companies."

"Okay," The nurse says with a smile, hovering near Rian's bed.

Rian smiles at the nurse after a few steps when she's sure she's not going to stand up. "Are there any real clothes I can wear?" She asks the nurse, "I'm not a fan of hospital gowns."

The nurse smiles, "One moment, we have spare clothes for these cases," her eyes flick over Rian's body, "I'll be right back."

Rian smiles then she swings her legs over the bed and goes to the sink that's in the room, fills a paper Dixie cup with water and takes a drink. She fills it up twice more before she's satisfied then goes to look in the full body mirror that is attached to the bathroom door.

She groans, her cheek is stitched and there is a bandage wrapped around her forehead. She feels the top of her head, they had to shave part of her hair. When they got out she was going to have to fix it up a little. Her right forearm was bandaged and everything hurt.

When the nurse gets back Rian is back in her bed looking as though she hadn't gotten up. The nurse helps her go into the bathroom to change into the gray sweats, sports bra, and black t-shirt she had brought.

Once she's dressed she looks back in the mirror, feeling much better than she had moments before. The nurse is still in the room, cleaning up, and Rian just watches her for a moment before speaking. The nurse looks up at her and urges her to get back into the bed.

"You'll need bed rest for a day, then you'll be free to go." The nurse explains when Rian protests.

The nurse tells Rian to stay where she is then leaves. Sam walks to the door two minutes later and Rian smiles.

"Hey," Rian says when Sam finally walks into the room, "How you feeling?"

"Good, considering," He pulls Rian into a gentle hug, after a moment she whispers in her ear, "Was this supposed to happen?"

Rian nods, "Ya, I'm sorry." She doesn't even notice the tears until Sam wipes them away, "I should have remembered. I was too worked up over other things."

Sam and Rian take a moment to just look at each other, assessing the other's injuries. Sam has bruising under one eye and a gash on his nose but other than that he doesn't look too beat up.

"You look like shit," Sam says, "I'm surprised you're awake."

"Same actually," Rian smiles, wincing at the pain, "it's all just abrasions, not even a concussion."

Sam just chuckles, "Let's go see Dean."

"You know," Rian says slowly, "I'm not supposed to be up. Nurses orders."

"You'll be fine, she probably won't notice." Sam says, helping Rian sit up. "I'll help you put those boots on then we'll go see my dad and Dean."

Rian nods, smiling. She stands up once her boots are on and Sam helps her walk, keeping one warm arm wrapped around Rian's waste. Rian's surprised she can walk with so little trouble.

"Sam," She says, stopping him before they leave the room, "Bad things are going to happen, and I don't know how to fix them. I don't even know if I should try."

"Rian," Sam says, gently placing a hand on each shoulder, "that's ok, you don't have to do anything."

"It's just that," She takes a deep breath, "Every time I try to change something nothing changes. I tried to stop Azazel long enough to exorcise him or something. And then I fucked up big time. I shouldn't have shot that rock salt, because he's a demon not a spirit. And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't change anything. Sam I'm so sorry."

By the end of that Rian is sobbing and Sam is her rubbing her back.

"Shh, Rian, shh. It's okay, we'll figure this out."

Rian pulls back wiping her nose on the back of her arm. She nods and then motions for them to start moving.

"Let's go see Dean-O" Rian sniffs trying to smile. She still feels like crap, the crying made her head hurt, but she still needed to try. Maybe she could find a way to save Dean without John dying.

* * *

><p>Dean wakes up and looks around his room. He gets up and walks out in search of a receptionist. No one seems to notice him. He finds a woman behind a desk two flights down and tries to talk to her. She doesn't notice and Dean begins to panic. He quickly runs back to his room.<p>

There's his body lying on the bed, breathing, with all the medical mumbo jumbo attached to it. He takes a deep breath and then Sam and Rian walk in.

"Sammy You look good considering" Dean says, he looks at Rian and grimaces "Rian you look like shit."

They don't seem to hear him and he begins to panic a little, this was going to be a long day "Man, tell me you can hear me. How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic, Sam. Give me some ghost whispering or something."

Rian looks up at Dean and winks but quickly looks away, he's not sure that he actually saw it.

"Your father's awake." A doctor says, entering Dean's room, "You can go see him if you like."

"Oh, thank god." Dean breaths. Sam and Rian also heave a sigh of relief. Rian puts a hand on Dean's arm, he swears he can feel the touch on his phantom body.

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asks scrunching his face in a way that reminds Dean of a puppy dog.

"Well, he sustained serious injury." The doctor explains "Blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?" Rian asks.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up." The doctor pauses "If, He wakes up."

"If?" Sam squeaks. The man was 6'4 and he was _squeaking _

"I have to be honest."

"Screw you, doc I'm waking up!" Dean yells. He sees Rian look over to where he is and watches her smile like she knows a secret. Maybe she does, Dean smiles.

"Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long." the doctor continues explaining "He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, son."

"Come on, Sam." Dean pleads "Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine."

He swears he sees Rian mouthing the same exact words that he's saying, but he doesn't know for sure.

"Sam?" Dean says, "Rian?"

Dean follows the two into his Dad's room and feels more relieved to actually see his dad awake. They exchange pointless pleasantries.

"How you doing?" Sam asks, watching John closely.

"All right." John replies, rifling through his wallet. "Here. Give them my insurance."

"Elroy Mcgillicuddy?" Rian laughs

"And his three loving children." John jokes "So what else did the doctor say about Dean?"

"Nothing." Rian says, she glances over to where Dean is standing.

"Look If the doctors won't do anything, Then we'll have to, that's all." Sam says

"I don't know." John replies skeptically

"I'll find some Hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him." Sam says and both Rian and Dean give small smiles.

"We'll look for someone." Rian says glancing back towards Dean again

"Yeah." Dean agrees

"But, Sam I don't know if we're gonna find anyone." John says skeptically.

"Why not?" Sam asks "I found that faith healer before."

"That was one in a million." John says looking at his hands

"So what?" Sam argues "We just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

"No, I said we'd look." John glares at Sam "All right? I'll check under every stone. Where's the colt?"

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the colt?" Sam scoffs, gripping the arm of the chair he's sitting in until his knuckles are white.

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too." John yells "That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk." Sam tells John "They dragged the car to a yard off of i-83."

"Alright, you got to clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby." Rian says "He's like an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

"All right."

"You go meet up with Bobby." John commands "You get that colt and bring it back to me.

And you watch out for hospital security."

"I think I got it covered." Sam says

"Hey. Here." John says handing Sam a piece of paper. "I made a list of things I need that Bobby pick them up for me."

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam questions

"Protection." Rian and John say at the same time, earning her a look from all three men. She just shrugs.

Sam starts to walk out the door. Rian follows him then stops right before Sam turns around.

"Hey, dad you know the demon?" Sam starts "He said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't." John says. Sam nods and walks out, Rian following him.

"Well, you sure know something." Dean says to no one as John shifts on the bed to get more comfortable.

* * *

><p>Rian hugs Sam before the man leaves the hospital, "I'm glad you're okay." She says with a smile, "I have some top secret other dimension all-knowing things to deal with. I'll call you if something happens. Or if I feel like it."<p>

Sam smiles at Rian and scuffles her hair, "Stay safe, Rian." He sighs, "Try not to push yourself too much on the knowing what's going to happen. If it's meant to happen it will."

"I know," Rian says "But if I can change things I'm going to try."

Sam smiles at her and then leaves the building, shouldering the bag he has. Rian was able to grab her stuff before Bobby had taken the impala and went to change into her new pair of dark skinny jeans and the black flannel she had gotten a few weeks ago. Her worn boots were the ones she had gotten when they began this adventure.

Rian unwraps her head and looks at the consequences of the accident. She has two lines of stitches on her hairline and another line about an inch back. Her hair is shaved around those points and Rian cringes. She searches her bag and grabs a pair of scissors out of one of the pockets and spends the next ten minutes cutting off the hair that had taken her two years to grow back to this point.

She sighs when she finishes and runs her hands over her head. The hair is still uneven but it's the best she could make it with her dollar store scissors. She's have to have someone else fix it later.

Rian pulls her iPhone out of her pocket and checked for the messages she knew she wasn't going to have. She puts it away then shoulders her pack and makes her way to Dean's room.

John is already there and she's pretty sure that Dean is too, but she's not sure where he is this time. She imagines Dean yelling at his dad then walks over and kneels by Dean, picking up one of Dean's hands and putting her face to it.

"Dean," She says, getting the attention of John and hopefully Dean too, "We're going to do our best here. Don't let your dad's lack of reaction fool you. He's a lot better at this whole caring thing than he lets on. He worries about you the same as, even more so, everyone else. Don't lose your faith in the man. Seeing a kid like this is hard on all parents."

John looks at Rian gratefully and Rian faintly hears the sounds of yelling a different part of the hallway. They had found the woman who had suffocated and that meant Dean was out of the room. Rian stands and walks over to John, placing a hand on his arm.

"Are you going to do it?" Rian asks not looking at John but instead staring at Dean.

"What do you mean?" John whispers.

"You know exactly what I mean, those ingredients aren't for protection. You're planning to summon Azazel." Rian looks at John, "Is there anything I can do to convince you not to?"

"No, Rian. You can't tell Sam and Dean either." John puts his free hand on top of Rian's, "Please, I have to save Dean."

Rian nods. She still planning to stop John. Though she hadn't tried too hard convincing him. She knew that she was going to have to trick him somehow.

Rian pulls out her iPhone and sends Sam a few texts. "_Get Ouija board." _

_Why- SW _Rian reads when Sam replies a minute later

"_We might need it later. Also pick up a box of Scooby- doo fruit snacks while you're at it. ;) Pls."_

Rian smiles when Sam concedes then goes to help John back to his room. Rian stays there until Sam comes back listening to John tell stories about Sam and Dean. She knew a lot of them from the show but let John have his fun.

Sam came back during a particularly funny story about how Dean had lost his last pair of pants and had ruined the pair he had on and had burned them before noticing. The cops had shown up right then and Dean had had to run from the cops with no pants on.

Sam walks in and drops his pack on the ground. He goes to stand by the window and doesn't say anything. John and Rian exchange a look before John clears his throat.

"You're quiet." John remarks calmly.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Sam yells turning on the two

"What are you talking about?" John asks

"That stuff from Bobby." Sam says loudly, glaring at John "You don't use it to ward off a demon. You use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown!" Sam turns the glare to Rian "And you. You knew that and you didn't tell me."

Rian flinches as John tries to placate his son "I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan!" Sam yells at his father "You know what?! You care more about Killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"No, no, no." Rian says, exactly what Dean is saying too. They ignore her just as if she was as invisible as Dean. "Guys, don't do this!"

"Do not tell me how I feel!" John yells "I am doing this for Dean."

"How?" Sam questions, his voice louder than before "How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!"

"Come on, guys, don't do this!" Rian and Dean both murmur helplessly

"That's funny, I thought this was your obsession too." John growls "This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you, dad! I would have killed you, too!" Sam yells

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now." John yells back. Rian flinches

"Shut up, both of you!" Dean yells, no one hears him.

"Go to hell." Sam says. Rian flinches, she takes calming breaths trying her hardest not to stand up right then. She needed Sam the see the cup.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place." John growls "I knew it was a mistake."

"I said "shut up!" Dean yells flinging his arm out and knocking a cup off the table.

Everyone freezes and John and Sam just glare at each other.

"Dude, I full-On swayzed that mother." Dean and Rian say at the same time.

There's a commotion outside the room and John and Sam turn to look out the door. Rian looks at where Dean should be before sprinting out the door to his room.

"What is it?" Sam asks his father

"Something's going on out there." John says motioning for Sam to follow Rian.

Rian sprints to Dean's room, Sam running right behind her. She knows that Dean's going to be fine but it still freaks her out to see the scene playing out before her. Dean is going into cardiac arrest before her eyes and there's nothing she can do about it. She leans against the door frame, hands going into tight fists on the side.

"All clear?" The doctor asks.

"Clear." The nurse says. She checks Dean's pulse after "Still no pulse." The nurse says

"No." Sam says leaning against the door frame right behind where Rian was.

"Still no pulse." The nurse says, checking Dean for a pulse. She was the one who had been Rian's nurse while she had been in bed. The nurse had been pissed when she found that Rian had gotten up but she ended up forgiving her.

Rian turns her head into Sam's chest, unable to watch the scene before her. Sam puts a hand on her shoulder and she can hear the loud pounding of his heart.

"Come on, come on" Sam prays quietly

"All clear?"

* * *

><p>"Get the hell away from me." Dean yells when he sees a gray, fugly, spirit right over his body. "Stay back!"<p>

"There's no change." The nurse says

"Starting car." The doctor replies

"I said get back!" Dean yells running over to the thing. He grabs it but the monster or spirit or whatever escapes. Dean takes a deep breath.

"Still nothing." The nurse says after they started CPR

"We have a pulse." Another nurse says. "We're back into sinus rhythm."

"Don't worry, Sammy." Rian says at the exact same time that Dean does. Dean smiles, the girl does know that Dean is there.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean continues while Rian just hugs Sam "I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it."

"Can't you see me?!" Dean hears someone yell, he swears then leaves Sam and Rian to their chick flick moment before running to where he hears the voice from "Why won't you look at me?! Now what? Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!"

On the stairs is a young woman with shoulder length straight black hair. She's trying to get someone's attention but no one notices her. Dean runs up the stairs to her.

"Can you see me?" He breaths when he gets to the girl

"Yeah."

"All right, just calm down." Dean says "What's your name?"

"Tessa."

"Okay, good, Tessa." Dean gives Tessa a small smile, "I'm Dean."

"What's happening to me?" Tessa asks "Am I… Am I dead?"

"That sort of depends." Dean says.

They wander the hospital looking for Tessa's room. When they find it the wait outside, watching an older woman, Tessa's mom, hold the girls hand.

"I don't understand." Tessa says after a moment, glancing at Dean "I just came in for an appendectomy."

"I hate to bear bad news," Dean smiles sadly for a moment "but I think there were some complications."

"It's just a dream, that's all." Tessa reasons, turning from the room "This is just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream."

"Tessa, it's not a dream." Dean says gently to the distraught Tessa.

"Then what else could it be?"

"You ever heard of an out-Of-Body experience?" Dean asks

"What are you, some new-Agey guy?" Tessa scoffs

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea." Dean explains "It's got a lot of different names. Bilocation, Crisis apparitions, fetches. I think it's happening to us. If it is it means that we're spirits of people close to death."

"So we're gonna die?" Tessa asks, looking like she's about to cry

"No." Dean says, as if trying to convince himself "Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better.

You can snap right back in there and wake up"

They wander around for a while, looking in on rooms, rather sadly. Tessa seems to calm down and Dean smiles

"I got to say, I'm impressed." Dean remarks

"With what?" Tessa asks.

"You." He replies simply, "Most people in your spot would be jello by now, but you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me."

"Don't get me wrong, I was pretty freaked at first." Tessa explains, "But Now I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing."

"So you're okay with dying?" Dean asks, surprised.

"No, of course not." Tessa scoffs, "I just think whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen. It's out of my control. It's just Fate."

"That's crap." Dean growls, "You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die, you can keep fighting no matter what"

"Room 237." Dean hears, "Code blue. Dr. Christie"

"Dean, where are you going?" Tessa calls when Dean starts to run towards room 237

"Just wait here." Dean calls behind him.

"Give me another amp oepi, please." A nurse says, standing over a little girl. The nurse has short blonde hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. She's wearing pale blue scrubs and looks extremely tired.

"Get away from her!" Dean yells at the reaper over the girl's body.

"Still nothing." The nurse remarks sadly

"All right." The doctor says, the older African American man that was also Dean's doctor "Let's call it. Time of death"

"At least she's not suffering anymore." Dean hears the doctor say, but he's not really paying attention.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Sam says after opening the door to Dean's room. "I think maybe you're around.<p>

And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, But, um But there's one way we can talk."

Sam holds up the bag and removes an Ouija board from it. Rian smirks, imagining Dean's reply. Sam moves to the floor and starts setting the board up. Rian sits to Sam's right and looks at where she knows Dean will be, not at the board, like Sam was.

"Dean? Dean, are you here?" Sam asks, placing his hand on the triangle.

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Rian says, in her best Dean voice. She smirks a little when Sam looks at her, "I know what he's going to say. Sam, I've seen this whole damned thing before. This is a great scene. You two honestly look like teenage girls."

"Okay, so what is Dean supposed to say?" Sam asks, unbelieving.

"All right, Sam. This isn't gonna work." Rian impersonates Dean, she turns to where Dean should be "I know you're there Dean, let the skeptic know."

The triangle piece moved and Rian laughs at Sam's shocked expression.

"I'll be damned." She says, in her Dean voice.

"Oh, it's good to hear from you, man." Sam gushes "It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

"Dean, what?" Sam says, startled when the triangle starts to move "H" "U" "Hunt"? What, "hunting"? Are you hunting? Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time, dude." Rian says, putting a hand on Sam's knee.

"What is it?"

"A reaper" Rian says before the piece can move. Instead of spelling out the words the piece is moved to the yes spot on the boards

"Is it after you?" The piece stays where it is, Sam sighs "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

"Yeah, you can't kill death." Rian remarks, knowing what Dean was going to say was entertaining even if Rian was stressed by the situation.

"Man, you're, uh" Sam stops

"I'm screwed, Sam." Rian says, "Says Dean" She adds when Sam glares at her.

"No." Sam says standing up "No, no, no. There's got to be a way. There's got to be a way.

Dad will know what to do."

Sam goes to John's room but Rian opts to stay with Dean. She walks over to Dean's bed and grabs one of his hands with both of hers. She places her forehead on the hand and sighs.

"Dean, I know you're in here and I hope you're listening." She says, "I'm going to try to fix things. I made too many mistakes already. I want to change things. I'm sorry."

She stops talking when Sam walks into the room.

"Hey, so dad wasn't in his room." Sam says entering the room

"Where is he?" Rian asks, Sam shrugs.

"But I got dad's journal, so" He shrugs again "Who knows? Maybe there's something in here."

"Fuck." Rian says scrambling out of the chair. "Sam I need to go. You and Dean stay here and look at the Journal. And Dean?" She tilts her head as if that will help her see him, "its Tessa."

Rian runs from the room, leaving a confused looking Sam. She finds the nearest flight of stairs and races down to the bottom flight. She curses when she leaves the stairwell and finds herself on the first floor. She looks around and sees another set of stairs. Rian walks as quickly as possible to the stairs. She sighs when she sees that the stairs go down further and then sprints down them.

Rian curses when the door before her is locked. She starts kicking it, right below the lock, and hopes that it budges. When it doesn't she leans against the door and curses again, her eyes closed.

"I fucking messed up again." Rian grunts, tears rolling down her face. "Why am I hear if I can't do anything? Can't change anything? I can't even find it in myself to tell them what I know."

Rian sinks to the ground dropping her face into her hands. She stays there for a few hours crying and then sleeping uncomfortably. When the door behind her opens she scramble to stay up but doesn't succeed. Rian falls back and opens her eyes, looking up into the face of one John Winchester.

"Did you make the deal?" Rian asks, sitting up and turning to look at John.

John nods his head and helps Rian stand up. "I can't let Dean die," John whispers as they walk up the stairs, "I just can't Rian. I'm sorry."

Tears start to fall down Rian's face onto her sweatshirt, "I know." She says, surprising the both of them by hugging John, "They're gonna be great, you know that? They're gonna save the world."

John nods. Rian lets go after another minute and they make their way to Dean's room. When they get there Dean had already woken up and the doctor was explaining how befuddled he was. Rian and John hang back for a moment, just watching Dean.

"I can't explain it." The doctor was saying when they stopped outside the door, "The edema has vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You got to have some kind of angel watching over you."

The doctor walks out of the room as Rian walks in, John waits outside still. If Rian didn't know the man better she would think he was nervous.

"Thanks, doc." Sam calls after the doctor.

"You said a reaper was after me?" Dean asks looking from Sam to Rian.

"Yeah." Rian says, Sam nods.

"How did I ditch it?" Dean asks eyeing Rian

"You got me." Sam says with a little laugh shaking his head

"Rian?" Dean says, suspicious.

"I can't tell you right now." Rian says calmer than she feels, "I know what happened but telling you now won't change anything. You'll get pissed at me and you'll break your promise. Just know that I tried, Dean, I really did. But I can't change anything."

"Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam asks awkwardly wrapping his arm around Rian's shoulder

"No."

"Except this Pit in my stomach." Dean says "Sam, something's wrong." Rian starts to talk, she's prepared to share everything, when John walks in.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asks, walking over to his sons.

"Fine, I guess." Dean shrugs, "I'm alive. That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam questions eyeing the duo with suspicion

"I had some things to take care of." They say at the same time. Rian grins at John who smiles grimly back at her.

"Well, that's specific." Sam says throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Come on, Sam." Dean groans

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam growls at his dad and Rian

"No." John lies

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam yells throwing his arms out again.

Rian smiles grimly and walks over to John, putting a hand on his arm.

"Can we not fight?" John pleads, he smiles his thanks at Rian "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads." John pauses Rian nudges him and he continues "Look, Sammy, I've- I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asks

"Yeah." John says, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you mind, uh would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah." Sam says "Yeah, sure."

Rian follows Sam out of the room and to the little Cafe that is attached to the hospital. Sam orders and then joins Rian at the table that she'd chosen. Her head is in her hands and she doesn't look up even when Sam sits down.

"Sam," She says after a minute, startling him, "I- I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because," Rian sobs, "I had to choose between your dad and your brother. I tried to choose both. I messed up. Got distracted, made a mistake. I'd understand if you guys kick me out this time. I'd gladly disappeared. Your dad. Sam. I didn't want this to happen."

Rian gets up and leaves the cafe, heading back to Dean's room. John's left by the time Rian gets there

"Fin?" Dean asks when Rian walks in the room. "What's wrong?"

Rian shakes her head as she takes a seat. She doesn't look at Dean. "I messed up Dean. I tried to make a choice and I fucked up and nothing changed." She looks at Dean, "Why am I here if I can't change anything? It's like I'm just watching the show up close and personal. Nothing I do makes a difference."

Dean moves so that he can reach Rian's hand and grabs it, "I don't know Fin, I don't know."

He rubs the back of Rian's neck as she cries.

"Something's happened to dad." Sam says leaning in the door.

Dean stands up and Rian and Sam help him hobble to the room that John's in. The doctors are using the defibrillator to try to get John's heart going again. Rian leans against Dean who in turn was leaning against Sam.

"No, no, no," Sam murmurs.

"It's our dad." Dean yells when a nurse tries to get them to leave, and then louder, "It's our dad!"

"Okay." The doctor says, "Let's try again. An amp of atropine."

"Come on" The three of them whisper, urging John to miraculously wake up.

"Okay." The doctor says again, "Stop compression."

"Come on, come on."

"Still no pulse."

"Okay." The doctor says coming to a final decision "That's it, everybody. I'll call it. Time of death, 10:41 A.M."


	8. Bloodlust

One week after they burned John's body the group met Ellen and Jo Harvelle for the first time. Rian had opted out of that hunt, choosing to stay back and talk to Ellen and Jo rather than go on a hunt that involved clowns. She avoids them when she can.

During the hunt appropriately, if sarcastically, titled _Everybody Loves a Clown, _Rian and Jo talked a lot about hunting and Rian realized that she didn't actually know how to hunt. Yeah she knew the theories and she'd been on hunts but she'd never be able to survive on her own.

Rian decides not to broach the subject of learning how to hunt until Dean's impala is fixed and they're on the road to Red Lodge, Montana, _Bloodlust, _the vampire house. Rian smiles, Dean was about to have his world rocked, again, and the thought of the personal development of the man made her laugh.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Fin?" Sam asks looking back at Rian, he'd started calling her that shortly after they'd gotten back to Bobby's place.

"Well, unless you guys want a mystery I can fill you in on this case. No one dies, Dean learns things. You guys fight. Nothing unusual." Rian smiles, "So you wanna know?"

Two days after John's burning Rian had talked with Sam, Dean, and Bobby and they decided that it was Rian's call on whether or not to tell the boys something and if she didn't then she'd have permission to punch them if they got mad at her.

"You're choice Fin." Dean reminds her, looking at her in the rearview.

"Yeah, I know," She sighs dramatically, "It's just that Dean's gonna make some mistakes but I think they're important ones"

"Why am I gonna make mistakes?" Dean asks, "Why not Sam?"

"You're gonna discuss right and wrong with an asshole." Rian says, smirking.

"Ok, but why?" Dean emphasizes the 'why' in his question.

"Because."

"Fine," Dean says "be that way."

"I will"

Sam sighs, "Anything else on your mind?"

"Ya," Rian says leaning over the front seat and looking sideways at first Sam and then Dean, "I wanna learn how to hunt." Dean looks at Rian and she continues before he can interrupt, "I'm not going to be a burden to you guys forever. I need to actually learn how to hunt so that I can protect myself in the event of us getting separated. I also want to be better able to actually help you guys. You're all the family I got."

Dean looks like he's about to argue and then sighs, "Fine, whatever." Rian leans back, grinning at her triumph.

They're quiet for the next hundred miles and then Dean breaks the silence.

"Listen to her purr." Dean coos "You ever heard anything so sweet?"

"If you two want to get a room, just let me know, Dean." Sam says

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby." Dean says, petting the dashboard of the car. "He doesn't understand."

"You're in a good mood." Rian comments.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asks.

"No reason." Rian says

"I got my car, I got a case." Dean smiles "Things are looking up."

"You hear of a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows, and you're Mr.

Sunshine." Sam jokes

"How far to Red Lodge?" Rian asks shifting in her seat.

"Uh, about another 300 miles." Sam replies

"Good."

* * *

><p>Once they arrive in Red Lodge the group goes to interview the town sheriff for information about the murders that they'd driven all that way to investigate. Dean, Rian and Sam were posing as reporters for the Weekly World News, not that Dean was going to remember that.<p>

Sam and Dean were dressed in very nice suits and Rian was wearing black slacks, a white button up and heels and a blazer. Her hair was still short and she'd had Ellen fix it up when she had stayed at the Roadhouse without the boys.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time." The cop says glaring at the three of them. The cop is old, he has black hair speckled with gray, gray sideburns, and a mustache that looks like someone pulled it right off of one of the popular mustache merchandise. His head is round and he looks like every moment of his day is spent in an angry mood.

"Sure, sure, we understand that." Dean says with a smiled "But just for the record, you found the first uh Head last week, correct?" The cop nods "Okay, and the other, a Christina Flannigan?"

"That was two days ago." The cop affirms

"Excuse me, Sir." A secretary with long blond hair says popping her head into the room. She points at her watch.

"Thank you." The sheriff says to the woman sitting up straight. "Sorry, boys, time's up.

We're done here."

"One last question." Rian says, panicked when neither Sam nor Dean move to say anything "What about the cattle?"

"Excuse me?" The sheriff asks

"You know, the cows found dead, Split open, drained over a dozen cases." Rian continues calmer

"What about them?"

"So, you don't think there's a connection?" Rian asks, "

"Connection with" The sheriff asks, prolonging the question

"First, Cattle mutilations now, two murders?" Rian continues "Kind of sounds like ritual stuff. You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff."

"You're not kidding." The sheriff asks, "Are you even old enough to be a reporter? You look like you're 15?"

"I'm an intern, sir. They told me I'd get paid extra for asking these questions." Rian shrugs, "If you could answer them?"

"Those cows aren't being mutilated." the Sheriff says vehemently and Rian raises her eyebrows "You want to know how I know? How? Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation.

Cow drops, leave it in the sun, Within 48 hours the bloat will split it open so clean It's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground, get soaked up, because that's what gravity does." The man shrugs "But, hey, it could be Satan."

He eyes the three and suddenly get suspicious, they'd forgotten to actually write anything down on the paper they had in front of them "What newspaper did you say you worked for?"

"World Weekly News." Dean says at the same time that Sam says, "Weekly World News."

"World" Dean glances at Sam "I'm new."

"Weekly world." Rian says finally

"Get out of my office." The sheriff yells at them.

They laugh once they get in the impala and on the road.

"How'd you know what to ask, Fin?" Sam asks, looking at her.

"I've seen this all before, Sam. You guys weren't fast enough so I panicked." Rian shrugs, "The guys a dick anyway. Kinda fun to watch him squirm."

Sam looks at Dean, "You're rubbing off on her." He accuses.

"Good." Dean replies.

They head to the morgue of the local hospital next and Rian can't help but shudder. At least she's not gonna have to look at the head, she already know what's in there. But they don't really need her help on this case so she's just gonna let them do their thing. Hopefully she picks up a few tips on how to actually do a hunt.

Dean opens a door to reveal an intern. He looks at the name tag and guesses what the man's first name is "John."

"Jeff." Rian and the man, Jeff, correct at the same time.

"Jeff, I know that." Dean smiles as he continues "Dr. Dorkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dorkin's on vacation." Jeff informs the group, confused.

"He's back, and he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man." Dean says with a shrug "So, if I were you, I would" Dean gestures out the door.

They make their way to the morgue and Rian decides to hang back by the door.

"Hey, those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?" Dean asks pulling the tray out of its spot.

"Yeah, reverse pentacle on the forehead." Sam says removing the container with the head from the tray and placing it on a table. Rian almost threw up right then and there.

"So much of that crap happens in Florida." Dean grumbles

"All right." Dean says looking at the container, "Open it."

"You open it." Sam says, looking squeamish and so much unlike the 6'6 giant he was that Rian had to laugh

"Wuss." Dean grumbles reluctantly removing the lid of the container.

"Well, no pentagram." Dean says after a moment

"Poor girl." Sam adds

"Maybe we should, uh, look in her mouth, see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat," Dean suggests "you know, kind of like the moth in "Silence of the Lambs"." Rian shudders.

"I can tell you what you'll find." Rian says, crossing her arms, the men look at her gratefully, "I could also not."

"Please, Fin," Dean begs, "I don't wanna touch that thing."

"That's a person, Dean." Sam scolds, he also looks relieved.

Rian smirks. "She's a vamp."

Both Sam and Dean look at the head then back to Rian, "What?" Dean asks, trying to make sure he heard Rian correctly.

"A vampire. You know, retractable fangs, sucks blood." Rian says lazily waving her hand, "As good of hunters as you two were I'd assumed you'd know what vampires were."

"Yeah, we know what a vampire is," Dean says, slightly offended, "Are you sure she's a vampire?"

"Positive." She replies, "Now you don't have to stick your hand down her throat Sammy."

"Thank god for that." Sam mutters, covering the head back up.

"Well, this changes things." Dean grumbles.

"You think?" Sam scoffs.

On the way back to their motel Sam and Dean decide to go to a local pub, Rian decides that she'd rather spend her time at the motel then with the hunter that Sam and Dean are about to meet. She'd also rather not be present for the vamp beheading. She'd feel endlessly guilty and she didn't like the sight of blood anyways.

"Yea yea yea," Rian scoffs as the boys leave the room, "You've gone over this twenty times in the last two minutes I'm surprised you guys can breathe still. I'll be fine. Go enjoy your boy's night I wanna catch up on a few things."

She was referring to the books she had borrowed from Bobby before they left for the case. Rian had decided to read through them. She was using her laptop and an extra journal she'd taken from one of the endless stacks of books that Bobby owns to take notes. Her plan was to learn as much theory and lore as she could. If she wasn't able to help them in any other way she'd at least try to be their psychic walking encyclopedia.

When the boys leave Rian takes out one of the books and skims through it for a bit before pulling out the journal and her laptop. She plugs the thing is then pulls out her iPhone to check the messages. She has one from Bobby, one from Ellen, and two from Jo.

_Update me on the hunts, Fin. _Was the message she got from Bobby.

Rian smiles and sends a quick text to them explaining what they knew so far and a little of what was gonna happen, nothing about the little hunter friend that Dean was going to make.

_Let me know if I can help. Don't let those boys get you killed. -Ellen_

Rian smirked, she understood why Ellen disliked the boys a little even if she didn't agree with it. Everyone makes mistakes and a dead man's mistakes should be forgiven.

_I can handle myself fine. They aren't as bad as you seem to think- Rian_

_Come back. My mom's been insufferable and worried since you left. -Jo_

_It's really bad. Please come back soon. - Jo_

Rian grinned at those. She and Jo had gotten pretty close in the three days that Rian had been there. The friendship that had formed had surprised Rian but she welcomed it. Rian frowns a little when she remembers the fate that awaits all three of them and she sighs. Her life here was getting more complicated and they were barely into season two.

_You'll be fine, Jo. I promise to visit when I can. You'll be seeing more of me then the boys tho. -Rian_

Rian sets her phone down then turns to her laptop. She googles vampires to see what she can get from that. She gets a few fake looking hits before she decides to see what Wikipedia has to say. She takes a few notes on the origins of Vampires, checking the sources for credibility. Then she pulls the book she had removed from the bag over to her to compare what the book had to what Wikipedia had. She takes a few more notes from that then pulls up the document on her laptop where she had been writing down what she knew of what was to come.

Reading through the case they were on Rian frowns. She'd written down that Sam gets kidnapped from the motel but she'd completely forgotten that it was supposed to happen until now. Rian decides that she was willing to go with Sam if they decided to kidnap her too. These vampires weren't going to kill her and she really didn't want to be in the Motel when Dean and Gordon got back.

Rian looks up from her journal when Sam walks into the motel. She smiles at him then turns back to her work. "How'd it go?" She asks when Sam sits down at the table with her.

"We met another hunter, Gordon Walker. We followed him to a warehouse and Dean beheaded a vamp." Sam sighs folding his hands together in front of himself on the table and Rian looks up at him, "I know it's our job to kill monsters, but the ones that look human have always been hard for me."

Rian lays one of her hands on his and smiles when Sam looks at him, "Gordon Walker is a shitty hunter," Rian says, "Call Ellen and she'd confirm. You're allowed to not like parts of your job, Sam. Just remember that part of the family business is the saving people, it's not all killing things."

Sam gets up and grabs his phone. He dials Ellen's number and Rian watches him as the two of them talk.

"Hey, Ellen." Sam says, somewhat nervously, like he was expecting Ellen to bite his head off. "Sam Winchester." pause "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. "Got a question." pause "You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?" Pause "And?" pause "We ran into him on a job. We're kind of working with him." Pause "I thought you said he was a good hunter." Sam glances at Rian, his eyebrows raised "Ellen" pause "Right, okay."

Rian plays the rest of the phone call in her head. Ellen telling Sam that Gordon Walker is dangerous to hunt with. She smiles at Sam when he sits back down. Rian goes back to her project and looks up when Sam gets up to walk outside.

"Where you going?" Rain asks also standing up, she slips her boots on.

"To get something to drink," Sam says

"I'm going with you." Rian says she follows Sam out the door and to the vending machine a little ways from her room. She does not want to be in there alone when the vampires decide to sneak in.

Rian follows Sam silently, grabbing a diet coke for herself, and watches intently as he unlocks the door. Sam enters the room and Rian follows right behind him. She pauses by the door, watching and waiting.

Rian jumps when two people fly out at her and Sam. She's expecting it but it still scares her. Sam fights back and Rian watches, backing herself into a corner. She cringes when Sam gets knocked out and then raises her hands as one of the vampires turns on her.

"I'll go with you," She says to the man, "I couldn't possibly take you in a fight, you can blindfold me just please don't knock me out, I've had too many head injuries lately.

Rian's rambling and she knows it so she closes her mouth and doesn't say anything as one of the vampires blindfolds her, ties her arms behind her back, and gags her. She's led to a car and gets into it, bumping her head on the doorframe as she does so. She can hear Sam breathing next to her as they drive to the farm and heaves a sigh of relief. Facing the vampires was going to be scarier than she thought. Even though she knew that they weren't going to kill her.

When they get to the house Rian is ushered in and tied to a chair. Her blindfold is removed but her gag isn't. She knows that they're not going to hurt her but she's still scared. Eli keeps glaring at her and he looks a lot scarier in person than he was on the TV.

Rian watches as Sam wakes up. She watches as Eli removes the blindfold off of Sam. She also watches as the vampire, Eli, gets really close and personal with Sam. Sam watches Eli too, but Sam also expects Eli to kill, maybe even change, him in like two seconds flat.

"Wait! Step back, Eli." Another vampire, one with longer dark hair and a slim figure, says when she sees what Eli's doing.

"My name's Lenore." The vampire says walking over to Sam and removing his gag. "I'm not gonna hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Talk?" Sam asks sarcastically, "Yeah, okay. But I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth."

"He won't hurt you, either." Lenore says, "You have my word."

"Your word? Oh, yeah, great, thanks." Sam glares at Lenore "Listen, lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've met."

"We're not like the others." Lenore says "We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood.

We haven't for a long time."

"What is this? Some kinda joke?" Sam scoffs

"Notice you're still alive." Lenora saunters over to Rian and removes her gag. Rian coughs a little then smiles at Sam.

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam asks, after checking to make sure Rian was okay.

"We found other ways." Lenora says

"Cattle blood." Rian supplies Sam stares at her then turns to Lenora.

"You're telling me you're responsible for all the-" Sam starts

"It's not ideal." Lenora interrupts, "In fact, it's disgusting. But it allows us to get by."

"Okay." Sam says, obviously confused "Uh, why?"

"Survival." Lenora states simply "No deaths, no missing locals, no Reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. And we blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. It turns out we weren't as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" Eli growls

"Eli." Lenora says, silencing the other vampire, "We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer."

"Tonight, they murdered Conrad, and they celebrated." Eli tells Lenora, as if the woman didn't already know that.

"Eli, that's enough." Lenora says, scowling at Eli.

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Sam and Rian mock, much to Eli's anger.

"What's done is done." Lenora tells Eli before turning back to Sam "We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then, why did you bring us here?" Sam asks "Why are you even talking to us?"

"Believe me, I'd rather not." Lenora says "But I know your kind. Once you have the scent, you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow you." Rian says

"We have a right to live." Lenora says, turning intelligent eyes on Rian who just shrugs.

"We're not hurting anyone." Lenora explains

"Right, so you keep saying." Sam says "But give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"Fine. You know what I'm going to do?" Lenora leans over Sam, Rian's a little afraid that this night might not go as she'd hoped when Lenora leans back and says, "I'm going to let you go. Take him back. Not a mark on him."

Rian and Sam heave a sigh of relief when they're out of the house, blindfolded as they may be. Rian tries to pay attention to the twists and turns they make but loses track of both that and the amount of time it takes them to get back to the motel.

The bonds are removed for them but Rian and Sam have to remove the blindfolds and gags themselves. Rian rubs her wrists and looks at Sam who looks as frightened as she feels.

"We need to convince Dean to let them go," Sam tells her. "They haven't done anything."

He speaks as if he's trying to convince himself. Sam looks at Rian and Rian grins back.

"Let's go then." Rian leads the way to their room and steps aside so that Sam can unlock the door and let them in.

Rian sees Gordon and grimaces. She stays behind Sam while Sam talks to Dean.

"Where you been?" Dean asks when Rian and Sam walk in. He looks suspicious, as if they'd been out doing dirty deeds.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Rian asks, gesturing towards the door.

Dean stands nodding "You mind chilling out for a couple of minutes?" Gordon nods and Dean follows Sam and Rian out the door.

"Dean, maybe we got to rethink this hunt." Sam says suddenly, turning around to face Dean

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, looking stunned, "Where were you?"

"In the nest." Rian informs Dean, not caring much for his attitude at the moment.

"You found it?" Dean asks, looking impressed

"They found us, man." Sam says

"How did you get out?" Dean asks, even more impressed "How many did you kill?"

"None." Sam says

"Sam, they didn't just let you go." Dean informs Sam, like Sam himself hadn't been there.

"That's exactly what they did." Rian tells Dean

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean says, crossing his arms like a fifteen year old girl in an argument with her parents.

"I was blindfolded." Sam says "I don't know."

"You got to know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town," Rian informs them, as though she had figured that out on her own. Ha.

"But Dean, listen, maybe we shouldn't go after them." Sam says, continuing from the line that he was supposed to say.

"Why not?" Dean asks, his eyes narrowing

"I don't think they're like other vampires." Sam explains "I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking." Then, how do they stay alive or undead or whatever the hell they are?"

"The cattle mutilations." Rian says

"They said they live off of animal blood." Sam finishes

"And you believed them?" Dean scoffs

"Look at us, Dean." Sam says throwing his arms out the way he does every time he's annoyed, "They let us go without a scratch."

"Wait, so you're saying" Dean pauses "No, man. No way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find them, and we waste them."

"Why?" Sam asks

"What part of vampires don't you understand, Sam?" Dean replies, "If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean that is not our job." Sam informs his older brother, "Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil."

"Of course, they're killing people." Dean yells, making Rian jump, "That's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right?" Sam says, his arms out again, "Not this time."

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year." Dean informs them, "He knows."

"Gordon?" Sam exclaims "You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right." Dean says

"Ellen says he's bad news." Sam informs Dean.

"You called Ellen? And I'm supposed to listen to her?" Dean says, incredulous, "We barely know her, Sam. No thanks. I'll go with Gordon."

"Would you listen to me?" Rian asks as Sam grumbles "Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend."

"You don't think I can see what this is?" Sam says, ignoring Rian, just as Dean had done.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for dad." Sam yells "A poor one."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean demands

Rian walks back to the motel then, to see if Gordon was still there. He's not, just as Rian had expected. Rian grabs Sam's and her own packs and stuff all their things into them. She then moves for Dean's things.

"I'm going to that nest." Dean says walking into the room, still looking back at Sam.

"You don't want to tell me where it is?" Dean asks watching Sam, "Fine. I'll find it myself."

"Dean." Sam says

"Gordon?" Dean calls, finally looking around the room, all he sees is Rian pulling the zipper shut on his bag.

"You think he went after them?" Dean asks

"Yes." Rian says, standing up and shoulder her bag.

"Dean, we have to stop him." Sam says also lifting his back onto his shoulders.

"Really?" Dean asks "Cause I say we lend a hand."

"Well I say you're an idjit." Rian says pushing past Dean and out the door, Sam laughs.

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you?!" Sam asks as they follow Rian to the impala "You owe me that."

"Yeah, we'll see." Dean tells Sam

"I'll drive." Sam says reaching for the keys, "Give me the keys."

"He snaked the keys." Dean told Rian who just rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this.

I just fixed her up, too." Sam starts driving and Dean leans over the seat in the back he was banished to by Rian "So, the bridge, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was 4 and 1/2 minutes from their farm." Sam says

"How do you know?" Dean asks

"I counted." Sam explains "Took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly uphill Then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge."

"You're good." Dean shakes his head "You're a monster pain in the ass but you're good."

"Sam, Dean, come on in." Gordon says when they make it to the house

"Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asks when they see Lenore tied to a chair. Rian shudders and glares a Gordon

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood." Gordon states "She's gonna tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Want to help? Look, man Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers."

"Let's all just Chill out, huh?" Rian says

"I'm completely chill." Gordon says sounding remarkably calm

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam says, looking at Gordon

"It sounds like its Sam here needs to chill." Gordon says.

"Just step away from her, all right?" Sam says

"You're right." Gordon says, picking up a silver knife, "I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." Sam says.

"You're not doing a damn thing." Gordon says, pointing the knife at Sam

"Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean says

"What's there to talk about?" Gordon asks, getting closer to Lenore, "It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray."

"Yeah, I hear you." Dean says, "And I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Gordon asks

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this-" Dean says

"Killed my sister." Gordon interrupts, "That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her, made her one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asks, shocked.

"It wasn't my sister anymore." Gordon states, "It wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you."

"So you knew all along, then." Sam says, "You knew the vampires weren't killing anyone.

You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care."

"Care about what?" Gordon asks, "A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice, Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people, And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it"

Gordon grabs for Sam and cuts his arm. He hold Sam's arm right over Lenore and Lenore starts to pant. Sam and Dean watch in horror as Lenore's fangs grow but Rian looks away and pulls out the gun she'd stuck in the waistband of her jeans.

"If you don't let Sam go I will shoot." Rian says, leveling the gun she was holding so that I was pointing at Gordon, "I don't give a damn that Lenore won't kill him. I don't give a damn that he's had worse. Do not touch Sam."

"Relax, buttercup." Gordon says, "I'm just proving that they're all bloodthirsty monsters."

"Really?" Rian snarls, "Because as far as I can tell, Lenore ain't the one hurting Sam."

Lenore gained control of herself and was moaning, rolling her head on the back of the chair.

"Drop the knife, Gordon." Rian hisses, "I'm not afraid to shoot."

Dean walks up beside Rian and also points his gun at Gordon, Gordon drops his knife and glares at Rian and Dean.

"We're done here." Rian says

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean orders, pointing to Lenore. Rian lowers her gun and follows Sam out of the house.

* * *

><p>Dean glares at Gordon until Sam and Rian leave the room. Rian looks back at Dean and nods, seeming to understand Dean's frustration.<p>

"Gordon, I think you and I got some things to talk about." Dean says walking closer to Gordon who just backs away.

Gordon lunges or his knife at the same time the Dean lunges for him. Dean knocks the knife away and punches Gordon twice before Gordon manages to sock Dean in the jaw.

"Get out of my way." Gordon orders

"Sorry." Dean says, punching Gordon again

"You're not serious." Gordon scoffs

"I'm having a hard time believing it, too, but I know what I saw." Dean says "If you want those vampires, you got to go through me."

"Fine." Gordon says tackling Dean and forcing Dean into the wall, "What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here."

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard." Dean says socking Gordon in the face again

"You're not like your brother." Gordon says "You're a killer like me."

"Oh, sorry." Dean says as he knocks Gordon to the ground "You know, I might be like you.

I might not."

Dean punches Gordon in the jaw knocking the man unconscious. He moves Gordon to a chair and proceeds to tie him up before Gordon wakes up

"But you're the one tied up right now." Dean says, finishing his earlier statement.

"I miss anything?" Sam asks entering the room.

"Eh, not much." Dean says watching Gordon closely "Lenore get out okay?"

"Yeah, all of them did." Rian says entering the room and glaring at Gordon

"Then, I guess our work here is done." Dean says, smirking.

"We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out and untie you." Dean informs Gordon

"Ready to go, Dean?" Sam asks

"Not yet." Dean says "I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." Dean kicks out and knocks Gordon's chair to the floor, smirking. "Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

They walk out of the house and head to the impala when Dean stops, Sam and Rian turn to face him.

"Sam." Dean says

"Yeah?"

"Clock me one."

"What?" Sam asks, looking confused

"Come on." Dean urges, "I won't even hit you back."

"Let's go." Sam says

"You get a freebie." Rian says watching Sam

"Hit me" Dean urges again, "Come on."

"You look like you just went 12 rounds with a block of cement, Dean." Sam informs his brother "I'll take a rain check."

"I wish we never took this job." Dean says, giving up on having Sam hit him "It just jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?" Rian asks, knowing full well what Dean meant.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, our whole lives." Dean says "What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way dad raised us."

"Dean, after what happened to mom Dad did the best he could." Sam says

"I know he did." Dean assures, "But maybe he wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things and, man, I hate them. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." Rian points out

"No, but every instinct told me to." Dean says, looking at Rian "I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill them all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't, and that's what matters." Sam says as Rian walks up to Dean.

Rian raises her hand as if to slap Dean and Dean flinches when she swings. She stops right before making contact and then pats Dean's cheek. "Dean Winchester. You seem to be under the impression that we don't understand. That we don't know the moral struggle that comes with this job. You have to understand that you'll learn from every decision that you make. This right here, this is a very important lesson. Do you understand me Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean sighs as Rian backs away from him. He looks from Rian to Sam "cause you guys are a pain in my ass."

"I guess I might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then." Sam says as he gets into the impala"

"Thanks." Dean says

"Don't mention it." Sam replies.

Dean throws the impala into drive and they start driving back to Bobby's place.

"You actually gonna call someone?" Rian asks Dean.

"Maybe." Dean replies, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy New Years guys! This is probably gonna be my last chapter for this Year and I'm surprised I got this far. I started writing this because of I dream I had. Feel free to leave reviews guys, I want to know what you think of the story. See you next year ;)


	9. No Exit Pt1

_**A/N: **_**Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long. I'd wanted to have it up by the Third but then things happened. There was a storm and we had a land slide that was literally in our backyard, like our back yard was the landslide. We had to evacuate for a couple days so they could check the foundation but everything is good. Then I went back to school. And I've been writing scholarship essays that were due today at the same time that I was writing this chapter. Any who here is the next segment. Please review or something idk. **

* * *

><p>A couple months later Rian and the Winchester's are at the roadhouse after a particularly strange hunt. Well not strange really, Rian knew what would happen, she didn't go, just like she'd skipped out on going to visit Mary's grave Rian had skipped out on <em>Simon Says <em>She hadn't wanted to give the evil twin any more people to control.

During _Simon Says _Rian was helping Ellen and Jo around the Roadhouse and had become very good friends with both of the woman and Ash. Ash was a genius and was teaching Rian about computers and efficient ways to do research. He was also helping her polish up her computer hacking skills. The meaning of polish in this case would be teaching her how to hack computers.

"Los Angeles, California." Dean says, slamming the trunk of the impala.

"What's in L.A.?" Sam asks as Dean Walks to the driver's side door. Rian's leaning against the front of the impala drinking from a bottle of water.

"A young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult." Rian says as she pushes herself up and turns to watch Sam and Dean

"Yeah? The girl got a name?" Sam asks

"Katie Holmes." Dean says

"That's funny." Sam replies laughing.

"Of course, on the other hand, catfight." Dean says pointing to the Roadhouse where they could hear Ellen and Jo arguing. Dean walks into the Roadhouse and Sam and Rian follow.

"I am your mother! I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen yells slamming her hand down on the counter. She's not facing Jo and Jo flips her off behind the woman's back.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yells at her mother

"Don't you bet on that, sweetie!" Ellen yells back, turning around to face Jo.

"Are you gonna chain me up in the basement?" Jo asks, still yelling.

"You've had worse ideas than that recently." Ellen points out "You don't want to stay? Don't -Go back to school!"

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!" Jo says, frustrated.

"Getting yourself killed on some dusty back road -That's where you belong?" Ellen asks, she notices Dean, Sam, and Rian then and turns to them, "Guys, bad time."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean replies right away, Rian smirks, "We rarely drink before 10:00 anyway."

"Wait." Jo says and marches over to the trio "I want to know what they think about this."

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen yells as a young family of four walks into the pub

"Are you guys open?" The man asks nervously. He glances at his wife to make sure that she actually wants to be there

"Yes!" Jo yells at the family

"No!" Ellen yells at the same time.

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road." The wife said.

As the family leaves the pub the landline starts to ring. Jo and Ellen glare at each other until Ellen turns away to go answer said phone.

"Harvelle's." Ellen says, shooting a glare at her daughter before turning to face the phone. "Yeah, preacher."

Jo grabs a file of the front counter and marches over to Sam, Rian, and Dean. She holds the file out to Dean as she begins to explain what was going on

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." She begins then she raises an eyebrow and shakes the file in front of Dean, "Take it. It won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." Dean comments with a smirk as he takes the folder and starts flipping through it "And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past 80 years, 6 women have vanished - All from the same building, all young blondes. It only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer-"

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean interrupts, Rian elbows him causing the man to wince

"I did it myself." Jo says, Rian smiles proudly at her friend.

"I got to admit, we hit the road for a lot less." Sam points out when he finishes reading the file.

"Good." Ellen says, walking up to the group, "If you like the case so much, you take it." Jo beings to protest but in interrupted by Ellen. "Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you, too. I just won't."

"But Rian gets to travel with them," Jo argues, Rian flinches.

"It's not like I do it by choice," She mumbles, turning and walking out of the Roadhouse. She has been with the Winchesters for seven months and is no closer to finding a way home than she was the day she arrived. She'd enlisted Ash to help her in finding someone to figure out how the hell she had gotten there but Ash was not having any luck either.

Dean and Sam follow Rian after a moment and find her in the back seat of the impala with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes are red and she refuses to look at the two men as they get in the car.

"Hey," Sam says kindly and quietly after he gets into the impala, "What's wrong Fin?"

Rian shakes her head and doesn't answer. After a moment Sam sighs and shrugs his shoulders at Dean. Dean starts the impala and they start their journey to Philadelphia. Rian is silent until they get to the motel.

"Hey," She says softly, reaching up to place a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam hangs back as Dean goes to get them a room.

"What's up?" Sam asks, assessing Rian

"I feel like shit, honestly. I know everything that happens to both you and Dean and there is absolutely nothing that I can do about it." She looks away from him as tears threaten to spill over, "I've tried Sam, and I've tried everything I know how to do. I don't know enough. Sam, Sam I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Sam doesn't say anything and just grabs Rian and pulls her into a hug. Rian grabs his shirt and turns her head to hide the tears there. After a few moments Sam starts rubbing circles onto her back.

"Hey now, Fin," Sam says, patting the girls back, "We don't expect you to know everything. That's why we've been teaching you. That's why we've had Ash helping you. We-"

Rian hears Dean approaching and jumps back. She wipes her eyes on her sleeve and looks up at Sam with a smile, "Thanks."

Rian turns and walks over to Dean who gives her an odd look before he shrugs and lets the three of them into the room. Rian goes straight to the table in the room and grabs her laptop from her bag.

"Can you hand me Jo's file, Dean?" Rian asks, not really waiting for an answer before logging onto her laptop and starting her own research for the case. She turns to give Dean a small smile when he hands her the file but otherwise ignores the other two.

Rian can hear the two brothers talking softly but ignores it. She spends the next two hours collecting her own data to compare with Jo's. Of course, she knows this case but she needed practice for hunts that she didn't know so she treated those she did know as if she's never heard of hunting before.

The next day Rian is the first to wake up, surprisingly, and she takes Dean's car to get some hair dye for herself. She gets back as Sam wakes up and quickly rushes into the bathroom to dye her hair blonde. It's not a very good job but Rian doesn't really care that much, it's only for this hunt.

"What's taking you so long?" Dean says, knocking on the bathroom door, "Fin?"

"Just one more second" Rian replies, she hops out of the shower and looks at her reflection in the mirror, she's lost weight since she's been here. Rian smiles and then finishes getting ready for the day.

"What's the hair for, Fin?" Dean asks when Rian finally leaves the bathroom.

"The case Dean, it's important." Rian replies as she walks out the door to the impala to put her things in the back seat.

* * *

><p>"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam says when they reach the apartment complex. They began their hunt by looking around the last room that the abduction had taken place in.<p>

"Well, maybe she put together a good file," Dean says, "But could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so."

"I think she could, she's twenty times better than I'll ever be." Rian remarks looking at a piece of goo on the floor by a vent

"You getting anything?" Sam asks, he's looking at the opposite side of the room.

"No, not yet." Dean says looking a little ways from Rian

"Guys," Rian calls, holding up the goo.

"What's that?" Dean asks

"What?" Sam asks before he recognizes what Rian is holding "Holy crap. That's ectoplasm."

"Well, Sam, Fin, I think I know what we're dealing with here." Dean says placing a hand on each of their shoulders

"It's the stay-Puff marshmallow man." Dean and Rian say at the same time. Rian grins at the boys before proceeding to wipe her fingers on Dean's coat.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff like twice." Sam says as Dean glares at Rian, "I mean, to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed-Off spirit."

"Let's find this badass before he snags any more girls." Rian says in her best Dean impression. Sam laughs and the group makes their way up to where they know an open room was.

"Yeah, it's a great building." They hear someone say before a man and a woman, Jo, walk around a corner, "I fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too." Sam and Dean hide but Rian just watches with a smile.

"Yeah, I love the furnishings." Jo says, just on the edge between friendly and flirting, "It's so spacious, and the location is so convenient for me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean growls, stepping from his hiding place when the other two get closer.

"There you are, honey." Jo says, sauntering up to Dean, "This is my boyfriend, Dean, my sister Rian and her boyfriend Sam." When Jo says that Rian hooks her arms around one of Sam's and smiles shyly and the man in front of them.

"Good to meet you." The man says, nodding to the newcomers. "Quite a gal you got here."

"Yeah, she's a pistol!" Dean says elbowing Jo. Sam and Rian exchange a look.

"So, did you already check out the apartment?" Jo asks, Dean looks at her confused, "The one for rent."

"Yeah." Dean says after a moment, "Yes. Loved it. Great flow."

"How'd you get in?" The man, Ed if Rian remembered correctly, asks suspiciously, "It was open."

"Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asks in a desperate attempt to distract the man.

"Uh, about a month ago." Ed replies "Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent."

"Well, her loss, our gain," Jo says, sickly sweet, she jabs Dean with an elbow as she says the next part, "Because if Dean-O loves it, it's good enough for me."

"Oh, sweetie." Dean grimaces

"We'll take it." Jo says, handing over a wad of cash she had pulled from her wallet.

"Okay." Ed says pocketing the money.

Sam and Rian go out to the impala to get the rest of their gear while Jo and Dean go to work out the finer details of the room they were paying for.

"Do you know this case?" Sam asks quietly as he closes the trunk of the impala.

Rian shifts her backpack on her shoulders before answering, "Ya," She says simply, "but it's not one that I need to mention anything on. Except maybe that this building was on a field and the prison next door is the one we need to be worried about. But don't tell Jo. This is an important case for her."

"'kay," Sam says after a few moments of thinking it over, "Will do Fin."

They make their way back to the room and get in and lock the door behind them. Rian goes to kitchen and puts the food she had purchased on her store run away.

"I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo says to Dean, setting her second copy of the file on the table

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asks eyeing Jo suspiciously

"I told her I was going to Vegas." Jo says, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"You think she's gonna buy that?" Dean asks eyeing Jo like he thought she was stupid.

"I'm not an idiot." Jo says rolling her eyes, "I got Ash to lay a credit-Card trail all the way to the casinos."

"And I helped him" Rian calls from the kitchen, closing the fridge and picking up the glass she had poured some milk into.

"You shouldn't help her," Dean says, glaring at Rian before he turns to Jo "and you shouldn't lie to your mom. You shouldn't be here, either."

"Well, I am, so untwist your boxers and deal with it." Jo says, poking Dean in the chest.

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asks, taking a seat at the table.

"Working at the roadhouse" Jo tells them

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean argues

"They aren't that good at poker, either." Jo says before she stands up and saunters to kitchen.

Dean's phone started to ring and Rian smirks at him before the man picks it up

"Yeah?" pause "Oh, hi, Ellen." Jo walks over and glares at Dean "I haven't seen her." pause, "Yeah, I'm sure." pause "Absolutely" Dean hangs up the phone and glares at both Rian and Jo.

"This place was built in 1924." Jo says once she's sitting back down at the table, everyone else is seated there with her, except Dean who is pacing, "It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah?" Dean asks skeptically, "What was here before 1924?"

"Nothing," Jo says, "An empty field."

"So the most likely scenario- Someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Jo glances at Rian who smiles at the girl, "I already checked. In the past 82 years, zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." She glares at Dean "Would you sit down, please?"

"So, have you checked the police reports, county death records?" Sam starts

"Obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources." Jo cuts him off, she takes out her hunting knife and starts flipping it, always catching it by the handle, and "I know what I'm doing."

"I think the jury's still out on that one." Dean says sarcastically glaring at Jo "Would you put the knife down?"

"Okay." Jo says stabbing the table with the knife.

"So, uh, it's something else, then." Sam says "Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it."

"We got to scan the whole building." Jo says crossing her arms

"Right. So, you and me," Dean points between Jo and himself "We'll take the top two floors, Sam and Rian you check downstairs."

"We'd move faster if we split up." Jo points out and Rian nods her head in agreement.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable." Dean growls before going to get the items he'd need for the search.

* * *

><p>The group had split up to cover more ground but Dean was adamant that they still search in pairs. Sam went with Rian while Dean went searching with Jo. Jo and Dean were searching silently on the upper two floors when Jo had had enough of the silence.<p>

"So, are you gonna buy me dinner?" She asks Dean, almost joking. The man was less than three inches from her.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, glaring at Jo.

"It's just if you're gonna ride me this close, it's only decent you buy me dinner." Jo says stepping away from Dean a little bit

"Oh, that's hilarious." Dean growls, "It's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight - I don't know if you noticed, but you're kind of the spirit's type."

"Exactly." Jo says smirking at Dean who stares back at her incredulously.

"You want to be bait?" Dean asks, he stops and stares at Jo, "Finley too! What is it with you women?"

"It's the quickest way to draw it out, and you know it." Jo looks at Dean who just stares at her, "What?"

"I'm so regretting this." Dean sighs turning away while shaking his head in exasperation. Jo follows and grabs him pulling him back to face her.

"I've had it up to here with your crap." Jo tells him holding her hand out so that it was level with her head.

"Excuse me?" Dean asks, looking confused

"Your chauvinist crap." Jo reiterates, "You think women can't do the job."

"Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies." Dean tells her gruffly, "Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can't. You got no experience."

Jo huffs crossing her arms in front of her, "What about Rian? She's obviously a new hunter and you still travel with her"

"This isn't about Fin," Dean says glowering at Jo, "She doesn't really have a choice, but that's her story to tell, not mine. What you do have is a bunch of half-Baked romantic notions that some barfly has put in your head."

"And now you sound like my mother." Jo points out angrily.

"Oh, and that's a bad thing?" Dean asks, "Because let me tell you…" Dean trails off and Jo glares at him.

"What?" Jo says

"Forget it." Dean grumbles turning away from Jo who moves to stay in the older man's line of sight.

"No, you started this." Jo says, not letting Dean finish.

"Jo, you got options." Dean says with a sigh, "No one in their right mind chooses this life. My dad started me in this when I was so young. I wish I could do something else.

"You love the job." Jo points out with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm a little twisted." Dean relents.

"You don't think I'm a little twisted, too?" Jo asks raising an eyebrow.

"Jo, you got a mother that worries about you," Deans presses, wanting Jo to understand, "Who wants something more for you. Those are good things. You don't throw things like that away. They might be hard to find later."

Jo glares at Dean then nods and they continue their search on the floors.

* * *

><p>Sam and Rian walk through the bottom two floors quickly, Sam explains everything they're supposed to do as they do it. Rian pays close attention to everything Sam says and even points out a few things to Sam.<p>

"Hey," Rian says, grabbing Sam's arm to get the taller man's attention, "There's more of that goo stuff, ectoplasm? Right here."

Sam crouches down in front of the ectoplasm and then looks back at Rian, "Nice find," He tells her with a smile, "We should go back to the room now, this is the last place we needed to check."

Rian nods and follows Sam back to the room, watching him closely and smiling. She knew that Sam was going to go through hell in the next few years, literally, but she also knew that Sam would fundamentally never really change. He'd still be the caring moose that he was now.

Once they get back to the room Rian explores while Sam looks over the file that Jo had created again. The apartment has one bedroom and one bathroom. Most of the walls are paneled and there's a brick accent wall with an electric fireplace right in front of it. In the living area there is a leather couch and a matching leather chair. Next to the couch is an end table with a potted plant sitting on it along with a cheap lamp. In the corner of the room is a small TV. The kitchen is relatively new and the cabinets are light and contrast rather nicely with the dark laminate flooring that runs the length of the house.

When Rian's done looking at the decently sized apartment room she sits down with Sam and reads through the file too. The dining room table is a dark red color and over it is a simple chandelier and lights up the room. After a while of going through the files Sam looks over at Rian and sighs.

"Your hair," He says and Rian stares at him smiling sheepishly, "You knew the M.O. on the victims and changed your hair."

Rian nods slowly as the front door opens and Jo and Dean walk in. They had obviously been arguing and Rian shakes her head before she gets up and goes to the kitchen. She starts making some pasta from some of the supplies she had purchased earlier and then goes back to the table where Dean and Jo are sharing what they found with Sam.

"Nothing really on the top two floors." Jo says before turning to Sam with a strained smile not even looking at Rian, "What did you guys find?"

"Ectoplasm in the basement but that's pretty much it," Rian replies, Jo refuses to look at her. She shoots Dean a confused look and the man just shrugs.

Rian shrugs and turns to Sam who is watching her. She smiles and then clears her spot before going to the couch with her laptop and writing up the case so far. The entire night Jo ignores Rian which confuses the girl, she has no clue why she suddenly wasn't in Jo's good graces.

Around two in the morning, an hour after Jo went to bed, Sam joins Rian in the living area and they talk about Sam's time at college and a little about Rian's past before she got magically transported to an alternate universe. Dean joined them around three but he didn't stay long before going back to the table to look over files again.

"I was working on Scholarship applications when you guys burst into the room that is, yet isn't, my room." Rian explains when Sam asks about her education, he knew she was twenty but that's about it.

"Aren't you like, twenty or something?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Or something," Rian says with a grin, "I spent a year in the hospital, in between my Sophomore and Junior year, I had to go back to get my degree, considered just getting my GED but I really wasn't that far off and there were things I wanted to do in high school."

"You were someone who actually enjoyed high school?" Sam jokes.

"Not by a long shot, but I wanted to be a doctor so I felt that I needed to have the grades to show that I could be one, not just a GED" Rian explains with a yawn.

"So you want to be a doctor?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya," Rian nods her eyes drooping slightly, "Some of the most influential people in my life are doctors, some are grocery clerks," She smiles tiredly at Sam before adding, "and some are hunters."

Rian can hear Sam chuckle as she closes her eyes and snuggles down in her blanket before nodding off. She wakes a few hours later as Sam gets up to leave. He offers to buy her a coffee and she tells him that she'd prefer a chai tea before she shifts and goes back to sleep. Rian doesn't wake again until Jo walks over to where Dean is sitting at the dining room table after not resting all night. Jo doesn't sit down but Rian can hear her lean against the back of a chair. Rian doesn't move but listens closely to their conversation.

"Morning, princess." Dean says smirking and Rian rolls her eyes.

"Where's Sam?" Jo asks, stretching a little.

"Went to get coffee." Dean says, also stretching.

"How'd you sleep on that big, soft bed?" Dean asks

"I didn't" Jo says, so it looks like no one really got that much sleep the previous night. "I've just been going over everything."

"Here." Dean says, presumably handing Jo something

"What's this for?" Jo asks.

"It'll work a hell of a lot better than that little pig stick you've been twirling around." Dean grunts shifting in his chair a little bit.

"What do you…?" Jo starts and then pauses before continuing "What do you remember about your dad? What's the first thing that pops into your head?"

"Come on." Dean says, Rian can hear the eye roll in his voice.

"Tell me." Jo insists

"I was 6 or 7" Dean says, "And, uh He took me shooting for the first time. Bottles on a fence -That kind of thing. I bull's-Eyed every one of them. And he would smile, like I don't know."

"He must have been proud." Jo says and Rian nods in agreement

"What about your dad?" Dean asks, setting something down -papers- on the table

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but I remember him coming home from a hunt." Jo says, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting in it. "He'd burst through that door like - Like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom -Who was sour and pissed from the minute he left she started smiling again. And we were" Jo pauses before continuing, her voice thick, "We were a family. You want to know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now, tell me, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Dean says as the door to the apartment opens and Sam walks in, "Where's the coffee?"

Rian sits up and looks at Sam, trying to act like she just woke up. She yawns and stretches drawing the attention of everyone in the room. She just gives them a small wave before standing and walking to the bathroom. When she gets there she quickly washes her face and brushes her teeth. She leaves the bathroom and goes to stand by Sam. She tries to make eye contact with Jo but the girl isn't even willing to look at Rian which is starting to piss her off.

"Between that and that tuft of hair, I'd say the sucker's coming from the walls." Dean was saying as Rian stops by Sam. "But who is it? The building's history's totally clean."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Jo says moving to the table to point at a file.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, leaning against the back of a chair.

"Check this out." Jo says, pointing to a picture of a field that she had printed.

"An empty field?" Dean questions, raising an eyebrow.

"It's where this building was built." Jo explains glancing and Dean, "Take a look at the one next door. The windows. Bars."

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asks. Rian looks at Jo and for the first time since they got there Jo makes eye contact with her. Rian holds her gaze trying to figure out why Jo would be upset with her. Jo just glares at her for a minute before looking way with a huff.

"I'm gonna go call Ash, I'll be right back." Jo says before she pushes back from the table and stalks off to the bedroom.

Jo stands and goes into the bedroom and Rian watches her go before moving and sitting in a chair at the table.

"Why is she mad at me?" Rian asks Dean quietly. Dean shrugs at Rian and Rian narrows her eyes to glare at Dean. The man obviously said something he should not have. "What did you say to her? Dean." Dean looks away from Rian and sighs.

"I may or may not have said something I shouldn't have," Dean begins

"Obviously," Rian scoffs. "You had better tell me what you told her, Dean. Or I will completely and utterly destroy your tape collection."

"You wouldn't" Dean says looking back at Rian. She raises an eyebrow and Dean relents with a sigh, "I told her that you already knew about this hunt. She got pissed that you were hiding it from her."

"Dean," Rian glares at the man, standing up "If I lose the only female friend I have here I will destroy the impala."

Rian walks to the door of the bedroom and waits outside for Jo to finish talking to Ash before she walks in. Jo hangs up the phone and glares at Rian. Rian glares back, blocking the door and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Jo," Rian says quietly, pleased that her voice didn't crack. Jo was her only female friend here and she really didn't want to lose that, "Jo, please. Why are you mad at me?"

Jo just continues glaring at her and Rian sighs covering her eyes with a hand. Jo moves so she's further away from Rian and Rian cringes a little bit. Dean was so going to pay for this.

"Fine," Rian says, "If you don't wanna be my friend then cool. But don't you dare do it because of something Dean Winchester fucking said. He sure as hell didn't tell you the whole story."

Rian turns and leaves the room. She ignores Sam and Dean and sits on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. She stays that way until she hears Jo walk out of the bedroom. When Jo does Rian grabs her laptop, stands up, and brushes past the girl and moves into the now unoccupied bedroom.

Rian sits in the middle of the bed and opens up her laptop. She opens up a file and goes over the information she has on the case. Across from the apartment was the Moyamensing prison which was built in 1835, torn down in 1963. Prisoners were executed in the field next door which was currently where the apartment building was. Herman Webster Mudgett or H. H. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing may 7, 1896. Rian knew that he was responsible for the missing women, a hobby of his the man was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was. His body was buried in town, but it was encased in a couple tons of concrete. Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. She knew that Theresa was alive.

Rian closes her laptop and moves to the edge of the bed. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the window. She pulls back the curtain and then drops it when she feels a cold hand on her legs. She looks down and is about to scream when a hand clamps down on her mouth. Rian struggles for a minute and then her whole world goes black.


	10. No Exit Pt 2

_Rian looks around her and notices that she's not in a cell like she'd expected to be. Unless Holmes hadn't been the one to get her. In which case she was in a pickle. The room she's in is the one that she'd been in when Sam and Dean had found her. Sitting on the desk that had been in the room was Azazel. He watches Rian and Rian cringes._

"_You." She says, glaring at the demon, "Why are you in my head?"_

_Azazel smirks and doesn't answer right away, still watching Rian who is trying her hardest not to squirm. "You're interesting." Azazel remarks after a moment, "A conundrum even. You're not supposed to exist. And yet here you are."_

"_What?" Rian asks._

_Azazel's smirk widens into a grin, "You will be most useful Finley Errian Ora Fitzgerald, most useful indeed."_

_Rian glares at Azazel, "Are you only here to tell me that I'm actually useful? Cause that's a real confidence booster coming from the Demon who's trying to start a war. Or is there something else you wanted?" Rian's voice doesn't waver the entire time she's talking, a fact that she's proud of._

_Azazel stands and walks over to Rian, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes, "All in time Fin, all in time." he says before disappearing._

* * *

><p>Rian wakes up to the sound of grunting right next to her. She groans and turns her head to see Jo laying on the ground right next to her. She grimaces as her head begins to throb, a side effect of a dream with a demon and getting kidnapped by a dead serial killer. Rian finds that they're in a small enclosed place, in the prison, and Rian and Jo barely both fit in the tiny room that they're in.<p>

"Jo?" She says, her voice hoarse.

Jo turns quickly to see Rian right next to her and grimaces. Rian can't figure out if she's upset at seeing her or just the situation they're in in general.

"Rian," Jo breaths, Rian smiles again.

"Hey Jo," She whispers, barely three inches from the girl now, "Are you still mad at me?"

Jo tilts her head a little regarding Rian and then shakes it. Rian smiles and then she freezes when she hears a voice coming from somewhere else in the room. Rian turns so that she's facing the ceiling so that she has a better chance of hearing and Jo rolls onto her side.

"Hello?" A voice, a young woman, calls, "Is -Is anybody there?"

"Your name's Theresa?" Jo asks as she begins to struggle against her bonds.

"Yes." Theresa replies.

"This won't make you feel better, but we're here to rescue you." Rian calls. She freezes when she hears footsteps outside the grate and flinches when a hand enters through the bars. The squirms back so that she's against Jo and as far from that hand as she can get.

"Oh, god." Theresa groans as Rian swats at the hand to get it away from her, "He's out there. He's gonna kill us!"

"No, he won't! We're getting out." Jo yells, Rian flinches at the sound in her ear but otherwise doesn't pay attention to what they are say as she tries to work a pin out of her hair. "My friends are looking for us."

"Oh, god, it's him!" Theresa whines, ignoring Jo.

"Shh! Just be quiet!" Jo yells again. Rian grins when she gets the pin out of her hair and the focuses back on the hand that is now stroking her leg. She grimaces and fights the urge to throw up.

"You're so pretty." A gravelly voice says. The voice reminds Rian of moldy cheese and rotten milk and it makes her want to throw up even more, "So beautiful."

"Go to hell!" Rian yells slashing out at the hand. The hand leaves the cell that Jo and Rian are in "How do you like that?! Pure iron, you creepy-Ass son of a bitch!"

"Is he gone?" Theresa asks,

"I don't know." Rian replies honestly. She squirms a bit in discomfort and the moves so that she's not right next to Jo.

"I-" Theresa starts but she's interrupted by a yell from none other than Dean Winchester

"Hey! No! Fin! Jo! I'm here!" Dean says when Rian tries to stab his hand with the pin that she has.

"Hey." Jo says, she moves so that she's right next to Rian again and shivers.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, all right?" Dean says

"Sam!" Dean yells as he begins picking the lock on the door.

"Hang on." Sam calls back, he moves over to the cell that has Theresa and starts to lock pick it.

"You alright?" Dean asks when they get out of the cell

"I've been better." Rian says, even though she knows that Dean isn't talking to her.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo grunts

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet." Rian says at the same time as Dean, she smirks when the older man glares at her.

"What?" Jo asks, looking between the two of them.

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan?" Dean asks "Now it's kind of the only one we got."

Jo starts breathing harder and Rian steps in front of her and puts her hands on her shoulders. She smiles when Jo looks at her.

"How do you stay so calm?" Jo asks Rian, "The only time I've ever seen you not calm was last night,"

'I'm scared at Hell, Jo. I'm friggin terrified." Rian's smile widens into a grin, "But lemme tell you a secret. I don't care if you believe it but it's the truth. I actually know everything that's going to happen, for like the next ten years. Wait, let me explain" Rian holds up a hand to stop Jo from interrupting her, "Jo, if I wasn't living this I would never believe it. I- I'm from an alternate universe. One where the Winchester Boy's life is a TV show. I know this case because I've seen it happen. I know what happens but I'm still scared. Because I'm here something could change. But I trust the Winchester's to protect us. If they don't I will be the most annoying ghost that they've ever had to deal with."

Jo smiles, "Wait, so you know my life too?"

Rian's smile falters a little and she has to fight the urge to look away. "Ya," She says sadly earning her a look from both Sam and Dean.

"Well, let's do this then" Dean says after shaking his head.

Rian grips her pin in her hand and leans back against Jo. She takes deep breaths and waits for Holmes to appear. The group had set up a salt circle that Jo and Rian were going to lead the serial killer to. The circle was

When he does appear Rian stands up and walks to the salt circle dragging Jo with her. She stops right in front of it and steps to the side quickly. The spirit walks right past her and Jo quickly finishes the circle and Holmes starts screaming.

"Scream all you want!" Jo yells triumphantly as Rian smirks, "There's no way you're stepping over that salt!"

After they made sure the circle would hold the group leaves. Theresa uses Rian as a support while Sam carries their supplies. Jo walks with Dean and they talk the whole way to the surface and Rian smirks. Her smile falters after a moment and she sighs. She needs to think of a way to save Ellen Jo and Ash. She can't let them die.

"What's up, Fin?" Sam asks, making Rian jump.

"It one of those knowing what's gonna happen things." Rian says, looking ahead at Jo and Dean, "I don't know if it's something I can stop. It's-" Rian trails off not sure how to continue.

"Fin, you don't have to do this alone. We're here to help." Sam says reaching out and grabbing one of Rian's shoulders reassuringly.

Rian stops and looks at Sam, she puts a hand on her hip and glares, "You, Sam Winchester, you of all people should understand that sometimes a secret is best kept a secret. You'll have plenty, I already know more about your life than you do, in one case more than you ever will. Sam, if I need your help I will let you know. But you have to promise the same thing okay. I would say no secrets but there are something's that I can't tell you. I'll make a document with Sam safe secrets for you to read. Just remember that every secret you'll have for the next ten-ish years is something that I already know."

Sam nods and Rian smirks then starts walking again. She doesn't speak until they reach the surface and neither does Sam.

"Cement truck." She says when Sam reaches the surface, "We need a cement truck for this drain."

"We'll have Dean get it. He can take Theresa home too. You, Jo and I will stay here." Sam says before he walks over to Dean while Theresa used him as a support. When he gets there Jo walks over to Rian.

"So is this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Rian asks after a moment.

"Well, except for all the pee Your-Pants terror, yeah." Jo says with a laugh as Sam walks back over to them, "But that Theresa girl's gonna live a life 'cause of us. It's worth it, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam answers for Rian, "Yeah, it is."

Jo turns to Rian and watches her for a minute before nodding and coming to a decision, "Fin," She says, using Rian's nickname, "I'm sorry I was a bitch, and I do believe you. As crazy as it sounds. You don't seem like a liar" Jo holds out a hand to Rian before asking, "Friends?"

"Friends." Rian confirms with a smile grabbing Jo's hand and shaking it.

"Hey," Jo says after a few minutes of silence, "what if somebody finds that sewer done there or a storm washes the salt away?"

"Both very fine points, which is why we're waiting here." Sam says with a smirk

"For what?" Jo asks

"For that." Rian says, pointing to the cement truck that Dean was backing towards the drain.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asks Dean as he drops down from the driver seat.

"I'll give it back." Dean says as he gets everything ready to pour, "Maybe." He adds once the cement started pouring.

"Well, that ought to keep him down there till hell freezes over." Rian says at the same time as Dean again. Jo breaks out laughing and the rest of the group can't help but laugh too.

* * *

><p>When they get back to the apartment after stopping for food at a diner in the town they find Ellen leaning against the wall outside the door. Jo winces and pushes past her mother into the room after Dean unlocks the door. Ellen hangs back outside and Rian leans against the same wall right next to Ellen.<p>

"You knew she was here and you didn't tell me," Ellen says coldly after a moment and Rian winces "You know I didn't want her to hunt."

"Is there anything I can tell you that will help?" Rian asks closing her eyes, "I mean the truth would probably get me in more trouble but I'm sure it couldn't hurt, right?"

Ellen nods before speaking, "The truth, in full, and then maybe I might forgive you."

Rian nods and looks at Ellen. After she finishes explaining what happened to her Ellen pushes off the wall and pulls Rian into a hug. Rian hugs her back, happy that Ellen believes her.

"I also know about what happened to your husband," Rian adds, wanting Ellen t know the whole truth, "and I know how you feel about the Winchesters. I'm sorry for not telling you. However I did tell Ash to cave."

Ellen gives Rian a small smile, "I know the boys are better than their father but that man was the love of my life."

"I understand," Rian says, "I think you should tell Jo, though. She's stronger than even she thinks."

"I know," Ellen concedes after a moment.

Rian went to get her stuff and she quickly goes to the impala and sits in the middle back seat as Sam and Jo join her. Ellen sits up front and her face is set in stony silence. Rian knows that she's forgiven everyone but that she's also still pissed. She smirks as everyone else sits in uncomfortable silence.

"Well, you -You really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean says after two hours of driving, "How about we listen to some music?" He turns on the radio and Ellen reaches out automatically to turn it off.

"You're as cold as ice." Dean say, Ellen doesn't moves, "This is gonna be a long drive."

When they make it back to the roadhouse Ellen and Jo get out of the car and slam the door to the impala in the same moment. Rian rolls her eyes and follows Sam out of the car.

"Ellen It was my fault." Dean says when they get inside the roadhouse. Rian groans and hits her forehead with her palm. "Okay? I lied to you, and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there. I think her dad would be proud."

"Don't you dare say that. Not you." Ellen says turning cold eyes on Dean, "I need a moment with my daughter -Alone."

Dean nods and leaves the roadhouse Sam following him. Rian gives Ellen a smile before heading out to join the boys. Dean was leaning against the Impala and Sam was sitting on the trunk. Rian grins and jumps up onto the trunk next to Sam. They sit in silence until Jo storms out of the Roadhouse.

"That bad, huh?" Dean says and Rian grimaces. She forgot about this conversation. She hops off the back of the impala and goes into the roadhouse to talk to Ash and Ellen.

Rian finds Ash on his laptop by the bar and she walks over to him with a grin. She reads over his shoulder, an article from MIT, for a moment before talking.

"Do you miss MIT?" Rian asks

Ash shrugs, "The learning part, not really. The girls? Hell yes."

Ash turns to grin and Rian who grins back, "Any updates?" Rian asks.

"Nothing," Ash says with a grimace, "not a single lead."

Rian places a hand on Ash's shoulder and smiles at him, "We'll find a lead someday, I'm sure."

Ellen walks up to them then and Rian grins at her, "Jo's pissed at Dean." Rian says, "But I think she's more upset at John and can't really take it out on him. She'll be fine."

Ellen nods and then pulls Rian into a hug, "If you ever need a place to stay then you're always welcome here," Ellen tells her pulling back but still keeping her hands on Rian shoulders, "I'm sure travelling with those boys all the time is a pain in the ass."

Rian smirks, "I've stayed here more often than I've went with them. But I'll remember that. I'll make sure we have a girl's night soon."

"And if I hear anything about how to help you I'll let you know."

"Thanks Ellen" Rian says, giving the woman another hug as Dean walks in.

"Come on, Fin." Dean barks, "We're leaving."

Rian rolls her eyes and smiles. "Men" she whispers to Ellen before following Dean out to the impala.


	11. The Usual Suspects pt 1

**A/N: ****House is fine and I got all my scholarship essays in on time. I'm sorry that I don't have a set publishing day I just publish as I finish a chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one, I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review :)**

* * *

><p>"How are you related to Sam and Dean Winchester?" The woman pacing in front of Rian asks.<p>

Rian shrugs but doesn't answer. This is the fifth time she has been asked that in the last half hour. The woman should know by now that she wasn't going to get an answer. She huffs and then stops pacing and places her hands on the table she leans forward and glares at Rian. Rian remembers that this woman's name is Diana.

"What's your name?" Diana asks.

Rian shrugs again and Diana sighs.

"Did you know that Dean is wanted for murder?" Diana asks and Rian widens her eyes in mock surprise. Diana notices this and hides a small smile behind her hand.

"If you give up information then you'll get a lessened sentence." Diana points out.

Rian just shrugs again and Diana leaves the room in frustration. As soon as Rian's alone she starts laughing. She knew what hunt she was on, _The Usual Suspects, _one of her favorite episodes, when Supernatural had been a TV show and not her actual life.

It was kind of nerve wracking, being in the interrogation room. But she had warned Sam and Dean about this one and they had told her to just let it happen. So she did. And she hoped that they would find a way to get her out of here. She had told them not to tell them anything about. At least not the truth. They created a back story for her, it was fun and interesting and obviously fake- She loved it.

* * *

><p><em>Rian sat on the full sized bed closest to the door when Sam and Dean walk back into the room. They had gone to get some more food for Rian, who refused to continue eating greasy take-out and diner food. She smiled at the boys then went back to working on her document.<em>

_Sam had taken up her offer for a secret safe document of events. The hunts that Rian believed didn't have as much merits. She warned them that it would be fairly sparse. She wasn't sure what knowing would do and there were some things she didn't think they should know. Like Sam's addiction, Dean turning into a Demon. The big things._

_Small hunts though, those were fines. She wrote a little about Cas, labeling him as the questionably safe ally. Not giving any names for people they were going to meet. Only minor descriptions. She labeled each section that was an episode with the episode title. When she got to The Usual Suspects she got up and went over to the table where Sam and Dean were to put the laptop in front of Sam, pointing to the screen. Sam read through it then passed it to Dean._

"_So, what should we do?" Sam asked, looking from Rian to Dean._

"_Well, tell the story like it is. Whatever happens before we get arrested, because I think we should, be honest." Rian paused for a moment and then nodded, "Except for me."_

"_What do you mean?" Dean asked, watching Rian._

"_I mean that I'm not actually supposed to exist here," Rian pointed out, "I'll have no records. My story is going to be made up."_

"_Okay, so what do you propose?" Dean asked, leaning back in his seat and locking his fingers behind his head. "You're the one who knows what's going to happen"_

_Rian sat down at the table with them and put her chin on her interlocked fingers, her elbows resting on the table. After a moment she grabbed her computer from Dean and opened a new document and began typing._

"_First I need a name" Rian said, "Not my own name though. Something ridiculous. I wanna have fun with this story."_

"_Dorothy Gale." Sam suggested after a minute, getting a weird look from Dean and a smile from Rian. She knew what he was suggesting, "The wizard of Oz?" Sam asked Dean whose expression didn't change, "Nothing?" Sam sighed "Ok Dean."_

"_Dorothy, I like it," Rian nodded, "Lets tell them the story of the Wizard of Oz."_

* * *

><p>"Wow." The man, Pete if Dean remembers correctly, in front of Dean says. He has short black hair and is wearing a gray suit. Dean just stares at him not changing his facial expression.<p>

"First I thought you were just stepping up your game." Pete continues "Credit-card fraud, breaking and entering. This one, a puzzle Grave desecration. But still, these are a long way from murder. Then we get a fax from St. Louis where you're suspected of torturing and murdering a young woman. However, no one could prove anything, of course, because supposedly you died there. But I got to tell you something. You look pretty healthy to me. So, now we know Karen Giles wasn't the first person you murdered. But I guarantee you she's the last."

Pete walks around the room and Dean turns his head to watch him go.

* * *

><p>The door to the room that Sam is in opens and he stands up from the filing cabinets that he's propping himself up on. His arm is in a cast from a hunt a few weeks ago and he's wearing his clothes from the previous day. A woman with shoulder length reddish brown hair enters the room and Sam frowns. The woman, Diana Sam remembers Rian mentioning, is holding a cup of coffee and a file.<p>

"Thought you might be thirsty." Diana says setting a cup of coffee down on the table that is in between her and Sam.

"Okay, so you're the good cop." Sam comments, "Where's the bad cop?"

"He's with your brother." Diana says.

"Okay." Sam says, "And you're holding us why?"

"He's being held on suspicion of murder." Diana explains, "And you? We'll see." She adds with a shrug, "and who knows what we'll find for your lady friend"

"Murder?" Sam asks, his face contorting in shock.

"You sound genuinely surprised." Diana remarks, "Or are you that good of an actor?"

"Who is he supposed to have murdered?" Sam asks.

"We'll get around to that." Diana quips

"You can't just hold us here without formal charges." Sam argues.

"Actually, we can for 48 hours." Diana says opening up the file she has in her hands "but you, being a pre-law student, would know that. I know all about you, Sam. You're 23 years old. No job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby. Your father's whereabouts are unknown. Then there's the case of your brother, Dean, whose demise was, well, just a little bit exaggerated." She glances "Feel free to jump in whenever you like." Sam says nothing.

"Shy?" She asks, "No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight-A student. Got into Stanford with a full ride. Then about a year ago, there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you fell off the grid, left behind everything."

"I needed some time off to deal." Sam explains "So I'm taking a road trip with my brother."

"How's that going for you?" Diana asks, closing the file

"Great." Sam says, "I mean we saw the second-largest ball of twine in the continental US." He grabs the chair he's standing next to and pulls it so the back is against the table before sitting down in it "Awesome."

"We ran Dean's fingerprints through iafis." Diana mentions walking around the table, "Got over a dozen possible hits."

"'Possible' hits, which makes them worthless." Sam points out.

"But makes you wonder, what are we gonna find when we run your prints?" Diana asks

"Yeah, well, uh you be sure to let me know, all right?" He says before gesturing to the coffee in front of her "May I?"

"Please."

"Great."

"Tell me a bit about your lady friend," Diana demands sitting down on the corner of the table looking at Sam. "Why's she with you guys."

"We picked her up along the way." Sam begins, "Her name is Dorothy Gale. Nice girl. She has a little dog that she just adores, best friend in the world. She's been our 'lady friend' as you put it for about a seven or eight months now."

"Dorothy Gale? The main character from the wizard of Oz?" Diana asks.

"Her parents are fanatics." Sam says, "Her dog is even named Toto. She was born in Liberal, Kentucky even. And get this. When she was younger, um… You know the story, right? She lived that. People tried to tell her it was a dream but she had the heels. Of course it's normal for girls to have heels right? Not Dorothy though, she couldn't even walk two feet in heels. Weird, ain't it?"

"Sam, you seem like a good kid." Diana says, "It's not your fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family. Right now detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death after torturing all those young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be. Neither does Dorothy's."

"You want me to turn against my own brother?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow

"No." Diana replies, "We already caught him cold, red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces. Why would I do that? Because I can talk to the D. A., make a deal for you. You can get on with your life. Dean's as good as gone."

"My dad and Tony Giles were old friends." Sam says, "They were in the service together. We've known him since we were kids, you know? So we came as soon as we heard about his death."

* * *

><p>"<em>Here you go." Dean said, handing Sam the paper he'd been reading since Sam had gone off to little boy's room, "Anthony Giles."<em>

"_Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam asked glancing at the paper then back at Dean._

"_The Baltimore lawyer. Working late at office. Check it out." Rian said, leaning back in her seat after finishing the Chai Tea she had in front of her._

_"'His throat was slit but the room was clean' - Huh." Sam said looking back that the_

"_No dna, no prints." Dean grinned, "Keep reading. It gets better."_

"'_Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant' either somebody tampered with the tapes or it's an invisible killer."_

"_My favorite kind." Dean grinned_

"_What do you think, Scully? We check it out?"_

"_I'm not Scully." Sam said "You're Scully."_

"_No, I'm Mulder." Dean said, "You're a redheaded woman."_

"_If any one's Scully it's me." Rian said, grinning, "You guys can me Mulder and his lesser known good looking brother."_

* * *

><p>"So it would've been hard for Dean to kill Tony," Sam finishes, "considering we weren't in town at the time."<p>

"So, tell me what happened next." Diana demands.

"Okay, uh, that's when we went to see Karen." Sam continues, "She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her, you know?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Insurance." Diana in front of Sam, Dean, and Rian- Karen- sighed, "I totally forgot about the insurance."<em>

_They were sitting in Karen's dining room. It was a nice room, most of the furnishings were dark wood. Karen sat at the head of the table. Rian next to her and Sam and Dean were seated at the sides. Rian wore a black pencil skirt and a white frilly blouse while the Winchester boys were wearing their normal suits._

"_We're very sorry to bother you right now, but the company is required to conduct its own investigation." Sam told Diana, "You understand?"_

"_Sure." Karen replied._

"_If you could just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died." Rian asked kindly, placing one of her hands over Karen's hands_

"_Tony and I were supposed to have dinner." Karen started, "He called and said that he was having computer troubles and that he had to work late. That was it."_

"_Do you have any idea who could've done this to him?" Dean asked._

"_No." Karen shook her head, sniffing "It's like I told the police. I- I have no idea."_

"_Did Tony mention anything unusual to you in the days before his death?" Dean asked_

"_Unusual?" Karen asked tilting her head in confusion, Rian gripped her hand comfortingly_

"_Yeah, like strange." Dean affirmed_

"_Strange?"_

"_You know, Karen, weird." Dean scoffed. Rian glared at him but Dean continued anyways, "Weird noises, visions, anything like that?"_

"_He had a nightmare the day before he died." Karen told them._

"_What kind of a nightmare?" Rian asked kindly_

"_Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night, and there was a woman standing at the foot of the bed." Karen explained, "He blinked." Karen blinked, "She was gone. I mean, it was just a nightmare."_

"_Did he say what she looked like?" Dean asked_

"_What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?!" Karen said forcefully_

"_Uh, it's just our company is very thorough." Sam said awkwardly._

"_He said she was pale, and she had dark, red eyes." Karen conceded._

* * *

><p>"So I gave Karen a hug, told her to call us if she needed anything, and that was it." Sam finishes for Diana. "End of story."<p>

"Sam, I am trying to help you here, but you have got to be honest with me." Diana says "Now, we have an eyewitness, someone who saw two men and a woman fitting Dorothy, your's and your brother's description breaking into Giles' office."

"Ok, look, Karen called us later, said that there was some stuff she wanted from Tony's office," Sam explains, "but the police weren't letting her in. Like a picture of the two of them in Paris and some other stuff. Look, it was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key."

* * *

><p><em>They entered the office room quickly and got to work. The room was decent sized with white walls and sparse furniture. There were fake potted plants and simple pictures and a leather couch, all things one would expect to find in an office.<em>

"_Hey." Sam said shining his flashlight on a puddle of blood to the right of an entrance through the door, "Anthony Giles' body was found right about here. Throat slit so deep, that part of his spinal cord was visible"_

"_What do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underline 'vengeful'?" Dean asked_

"_Yeah." Rian agreed._

"_Maybe." Sam said, "I mean, he did see that woman at the foot of his bed."_

"_Look at this." Dean said picking up a piece of paper off the table._

_"danashulps. What's that, a name?" Sam asked_

"_Street name, I think. But I can't remember which one." Rian remarked looking through some files in the filing cabinet. She pulled out papers from the file she was looking at, all of the papers said "danashulps"_

_"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" Dean smirked_

_Sam noticed something on the glass desk he was sitting out and breathed on it, the word danashulps appearing in the fog his breath had created "I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird."_

"_Maybe Giles knew her." Dean pointed out_

"_Maybe it's the name of our pale, red-eyed mystery girl." Sam countered_

"_Well let's see what we can see." Dean said_

_Rian looked up from her third file and grimaced, "Are you guys just going to ignore me?" She asked, "I freaking know this whole case, I'm trying to save you troubles. Dana Shulps is not the name of the mystery woman. "_

"_Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password." Sam said, ignoring Rian who glared daggers at him._

"_Fine, fuck you too," Rian muttered turning back to her file, "I offer to help and I get ignored. I don't offer and I get yelled at. Great."_

"_Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know" Sam continued_

"_By "close" you mean?" Dean asked and Sam looked up at him shaking his head,_

"_Thirty minutes"_

"_Awesome." Dean complained "So, I guess I just get to, uh, hang out."_

_Dean sat in his chair make weird noises as Rian walked over to read over Sam's shoulder. Rian started to glare at Dean while Sam looked up every couple seconds._

_"Dude, seriously." Sam asked after he'd had enough._

_"Alright." Dean said standing up "I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?"_

_"Great." Sam replied distracted_

_"Keep going, sparky." Dean said closing the door to the office_

_"Dana Shulps is not a name," Rian cried after him, "Jesus Christ will you guys just listen to me"_

* * *

><p>Rian stares at Pete in front of her. Pete stares back. They've been having a staring contest for the last ten minutes. Pete had tried to get Rian to speak but she had refused. After five more minutes Pete looks away and Rian shouts in triumph.<p>

"I win," She yells, the first words she's spoken since Pete entered the room. "Take that."

Pete glares at her for another minute before speaking, "Tell me about yourself, Ms. Gale." He demands.

Rian grins and then tells Pete the backstory that she, Sam, and Dean had come up with. Pete obviously doesn't believe her. But then again, that's kind of the point.

Once she finishes Pete sighs and covers his eyes with his hands. "So you're telling me that you were caught in a tornado at your house in Kansas and ended up in Oz?" He sighs and glares at Rian, "how stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid actually. Especially if you think Dean could murder Karen." Rian growls, "Dean's twice Pete you'll ever be."

Pete stands up to glare at Rian, as if that would intimidate her even more, "watch what you say."

"Watch what you say," Rian mimics, "You're trying to be threatening but lemme tell you. The cowardly lion was scarier than you are."

Pete slaps Rian on the right cheek and she brings her hand up to cover the spot.

"Mature, real mature." She hisses, "I won't talk anymore if you're in here."

* * *

><p>"Then Dean went back to Karen's place to check up on her." Sam says, "I mean, you know, she had been pretty upset earlier."<p>

"So why didn't you and Ms. Gale go with him?" Diana asks.

"We just went back to the motel." Sam explains, "How did you know we were there, by the way?"

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him." Diana tells Sam, "Let's quit fooling around. Now, you were with your brother the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brother left you two to go murder Karen."

"He didn't kill anyone." Sam insists.

"I heard the 911 call!" Diana yells, "Karen was terrified! She said someone was in the house."

* * *

><p><em>Karen looked up from the TV and removed her glasses. She'd been crying ever since Sam, Dean, and Rian had left her house. When she puts her glasses back on she screams.<em>

_In the decorative window between the hallway and the living room was a woman. She's wearing all white and looks pissed. Karen looked away for a second and when she looked back the woman was gone._

_Karen got up and searched the house for Diana. When she couldn't see anyone she ran upstairs to her room and locked the door behind her. She scrambled to her phone and started dialing 911._

"_Emergency services." the voice on the line said after Karen finally managed to dial the number._

"_Hello? I think I saw somebody in my house." Karen stuttered._

"_What is your address, ma'am?" The voice asked calmly_

"_It's 421 Clinton Avenue." Karen replied. "Please" the line went dead, "Hello?"_

_The lights in Karen's house started to flicker. The fax machine turned on and out came a paper saying danashulps over and over again. She opened her closet door cautiously and grabbed a flashlight. When she turned around she screamed. The woman was there again._

_Dean knocked on the door downstairs and started calling when he got no answer, "Karen, are you in there?" There was no answer again so Dean picked the lock and entered the house cautiously._

_He searched the entire house and finally found himself in Karen's room "Oh, god." He said upon finding Karen's body, "Seriously, what the hell?" he said upon finding the piece of paper that said danashulps._

_Dean knelt to check Karen's pulse and was in that same spot when two cops walked into the room with their guns raised._

"_Freeze." One of them said, Dean looked over his shoulder, "Stay on your knees. Hands where I can see them." Dean hesitated "Now!" he raised his hands slowly, "Cuff him." _


	12. The Usual Suspects pt 2

"Dana Shulps, Dana Shulps, Dana Shulps" Dean says, tapping his fingers on the table, "Maybe it's not a name. Maybe it's not a name?"

"Mr. Winchester?" A man says entering the room that Dean's in.

"Yeah." Dean affirms

"I'm Jeff Crouse." The man says, "I'm with the public defender's office. I'm your lawyer."

"Oh, thank god." Dean says, sarcastically, "I'm saved. Can I, uh, steal a pen from you and some paper?"

"Sure." Crouse says handing Dean the pen, "Well, the police haven't found a weapon yet. So that's good. But, uh, they got your prints and literally blood on your hands. And with your police record Mr. Winchester, - what are you doing?" Dean was ignoring Crouse and writing different forms of the word danashulps on a piece of paper.

"I think it's an anagram." Dean says finally

"A what?" Crouse asks

"An anagram." Dean explains, "Same letters, different words. Could you do me a favor? See if you recognize any of these words, you know. Local names, places, anything like that."

"Do you understand how serious these charges are?" Crouse asks

"I'm handcuffed to a table." Dean says pulling on the handcuffs and laughing, "Yeah. I get it. Humor me. Take a quick look.

"Well, S-U-P? I don't know about that," Crouse says, "but Ashland is a street name.

It's not far from here."

"Street?" Dean asks, "Shit that's what she said. Should'a listened."

"Let's start with where you were the night that Anthony Giles died." Crouse says ignoring Dean.

"Can you get in to see my brother? Dorothy too?" Dean asks suddenly after finishing a note a tearing the paper in half.

"Mr. Winchester you could be facing the death penalty here." Crouse says, getting a little frustrated.

"Hey, thanks for the law review, Matlock." Dean says with a grin, holding his paper out to Dean "But if you want to help me I need you to see my brother."

* * *

><p>Rian looks up when a man enters the room she's in. "Ms. Gale," The man says, Rian nods watching him. He holds out a piece of paper to her and Rian takes it looking confused, "Dean asked me to give this to you. I'm Jeff Crouse, your defense attorney"<p>

"Thanks, Matlock." Rian grins.

"You must be really close to the Winchester boys." Crouse says, Rian's grin widens.

"Closer than you can imagine I'm sure," Rian says smirking as the man blushes.

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you about your case." Crouse says ignoring Rian's comment.

"What case can there be?" Rian asks and Crouse looks at her in confusion, "unless that believe that I'm actually Dorothy Gale?"

Crouse shakes his head, "Yes but-"

Rian interrupts him with a glare, "There's no case here. Go see Sam."

Crouse leaves the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>"I hope that was meaningful." Crouse says handing Sam the slip of paper from Dean. "But I'd like to discuss your case now."<p>

"Sure thing, Matlock." Sam says with a grin

"You three really are close, aren't you?" Crouse comments before continuing, "Now as you know, the D. A. might be interested in-"

"We need you with the other one." Pete says entering the room.

* * *

><p>"This should be nice." Pete says as Crouse walks into Dean's interrogation room, "Counselor your boy decided to confess."<p>

"Mr. Winchester, I would advise against that strongly." Crouse says urgently walking over to Dean who just grins at the

"Talk directly into the camera." Diana says "Start by stating your name for the record."

"My name is Dean Winchester." Dean says smirking at the camera, "I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone, but I know who did. Or rather what did." He clears his throat. By this point Crouse looks defeated, Diana looks confused and Pete looks like he's willing to kill Dean.

"Of course, it can't be for sure because our investigation was interrupted." Dean continues seriously, "But our working theory is that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit."

"Excuse me?" Diana says

"You know, Casper, the bloodthirsty ghost." Dean explains, glancing at the woman, "Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did, too. See, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason, it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across a veil ain't easy. And sometimes the spirits, they get things jumbled. You remember "Redrum". Same concept. You know, it could be word fragments. Other times its anagrams. See, at first we thought this was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street. Ashland. Whatever is going on, - I'm betting it started there."

"You arrogant bastard." Pete growls from his spot by the door, "Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes."

"I'm not joking, Ponch." Dean says he wants to say more

"You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis." Pete says, stalking over and slamming his hands on the table

"Oh, yeah, that wasn't me, either." Dean says, unperturbed, "That was a shape shifter creature that only looked like me."

Pete finally has enough and he pushes Dean, as little as that does, then starts punching him.

"Pete that is enough!" Diana yells pulling Pete off Dean

"You asked for the truth." Dean smirks.

Pete glares at him before storming to the door, Crouse follows, and Diana collects the camera and follows Pete out, "Lock this guy up." Pete says before the door closes behind them.

Not even ten minutes later Diana walks back into the room, closing the door cautiously behind her. She watches Dean for a moment before Dean breaks the silence

"Can we make this quick? I'm really tired." He smirks, "It's been a long day, you know, with your partner assaulting me and all."

"I want to know more about that stuff - you were talking about earlier." Diana says

"Time life, 'mysteries of the unknown'. Look it up."

"Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane." Diana says, "What would one of these things be doing here?"

"Vengeful spirit?" Dean confirms, "Well, they're created by violent deaths, and then they come back for a reason, usually a nasty one, like revenge on the people that hurt them."

"And, uh, these spirits they're capable of killing people." Diana asks and Dean finally gives the woman his full attention

"Where did you get that?" Dean asks after a moment, looking at the bruises on Diana's wrists.

"I don't know." Diana replies

"It wasn't there before." Dean looks from Diana's wrist up to Diana, "You've seen it, haven't you? The spirit."

"How did you know?" Diana asks

"Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists." Dean explains, "I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos, he's got them, too. It's got something to do with the spirit. I don't know what."

"I know." Diana says

"You think you're going crazy." Dean states and Diana nods her agreement, "But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing died pretty soon after. You hear me?"

"You think I'm gonna die." Diana states numbly

"You need to go to Sam." Dean says, watching Diana closely "He'll help."

"You're giving your brother up." Diana says

"Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages." Dean ignores Diana's comment, "Look for Jim Rockford. That's how we find each other when we're separated. You can arrest him, if you want. Or you can let him save your life."

* * *

><p>Sam and Rian meet outside the motel, Sam having gotten all their things and Rian having ran there, not having enough faith in herself to do anything other than that. Sam gets a room under the name Jim Rockford and they both go in. The first thing Rian does is shower and change her clothes. Then she puts ice on the cheek that Pete had slapped.<p>

"Pete," Rian says suddenly, startling Sam, "Pete's the guy we have to watch out for. He slapped me and Dean and he's using us as a scapegoat."

Sam nods and they both look at the door when there's a knock. Rian gets the door and lets in Diana who looks like a scared sheep. Rian nods reassuringly at her and leads her to the kitchen table after she shuts the door and makes sure that the salt line Sam had put there was undisturbed.

"These showed up after you saw it?" Sam asks, looking at the bruises that Diana had showed them.

"Yeah, - I guess." Diana says, unsure.

"All right." Rian says, standing up from her spot next to Diana, "You're gonna have to tell us exactly what you saw." Of course Rian knew what she saw but the woman was already doubting them.

"You know, I must be losing my mind." Diana says suddenly, "You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you. Both of you."

"All right, well, you know what?" Rian says, losing her patience, "You can arrest us later, alright? After you live through this. But right now, you got to talk to us. Okay?"

"Okay." the detective replies

"Great." Sam says, "Now, the spirit, what did it look like?"

"She was, um," Diana hesitates and Rian gives her a reassuring smile, "really pale and her throat was cut. And her eyes, they were like this deep, dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. It was just a lot of blood."

"You know what? Here." Sam says, handing the research they'd been doing to Diana, "I've been researching every girl who has ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street."

"How did you get those?" Diana asks, "Those are from crime scenes and booking photos."

"You have your job." Rian starts

"We have ours." Sam finishes "Here. I need you to look through these. Tell me if you recognize anyone."

"This is her." Diana says after a moment of going through the pictures, "I'm sure of it."

"Claire Becker?" Sam asks, looking at the photo, "eight or nine months ago."

"But I don't even know her." Diana cries, standing up, "Why would she come after me?"

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin." Rian explains, "You ever work narcotics?"

"Yeah, Pete and I did, before homicide." Diana says

"You ever bust her?" Sam asks

"Not that I remember." Diana says

"Says she was last seen entering a house on Ashland police searched the place, didn't find anything." Rian says

"Guess we got to check it out ourselves, see if we can find her body." Sam tells the two women.

"What?" Diana squeaks

"Well, we got to salt and burn her bones." Rian explains, putting a hand on Diana's shoulder "It's the only way to put her spirit to rest"

"Of course it is." Diana mutters

They get in Diana's car, Sam up front and Rian in the back. Rian taps her fingers on her knee for a minute before looking up. "Where's the best place to hide a body outside of town, probably on the way to St. Louis. There's a giant tree I think. Do you know where that might be?"

"Ya," Diana says cautiously.

"Shit, that sounded bad didn't it." Rian grumbles, "I'm not killing people. But I know who is. And I'd really rather avoid a scene over it. I know where they're gonna go and I wanna get there first."

"With what car." Sam asks

"I know where the impala is and I actually do know how to hotwire a car. It'll cause less trouble for you later." Rian explains

"About twenty miles outside of town, going southeast. There's a giant tree where we've found bodies before, I think that's what you're looking for."

"Ok, can you let me out by the impound? At least walking distance?"

"Sure." Diana says and she drives a little more before stopping. Rian gets out of the car then ducks her head back in.

"Oh and Sam, remember what I said about that asshat. And try the basement."

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Diana asks walking around, they were in the basement, like Rian has suggested<p>

"I'll let you know when we find it." Sam says.

He finds something and wanders over to the stairs while Diana wanders the other direction. Diana freezes when she sees the woman, Claire, and then she calls for Sam. The woman get closer and she backs up calling for Sam again. She calls a third time and the woman disappears as Sam enters the area Diana was in.

"Sam!" Diana calls and Sam runs over to where the woman is freaking out.

"Hey, I'm here." Sam says, trying to calm Diana down. "What is it? - What happened?"

"Claire." Diana breathes point to a window in front of her.

"Where?" Sam asks

"She was here." Diana says, her breath quickening

"Did she attack you?" Sam asks, Diana shakes her head.

"No. No, she was just like reaching out to me. She was over there by the window." Diana moves to a shelf and starts pushing on it. "Here, help me move this."

"All right." Sam says moving to the shelf, "I got it."

"Our little mystery word." Diana says when the shelf is moved. On the window in front of them is the word 'Ashland' Sam turns to the words mirrored onto the wall behind them

"Now the extra letters make sense." Sam says pulling out his EMF and walking towards the other wall.

"What is that?" Diana asks curiously

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies." Sam explains, "So, if Claire's body was here,"

"-that would indicate that?" Diana finishes

"Yeah." Sam confirms, "Well, that's the theory." He adds. He puts the EMF back in his pocket and takes a step back from the wall before kicking it.

"Yeah" He repeats breaking the brick off the wall and looking in the little hole he'd made, "Yeah, there's definitely something in there. You know, this is bothering me."

"Well, you are digging up a corpse." Diana quips

"No, not that." Sam grunts, breaking the wall more, "That's, uh, pretty par for the course, actually."

"Then what?" Diana asks

"It's just I mean, no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? Doesn't make any sense."

"All right." Diana says as Sam reaches in to grab the bag in the wall

"Here." Sam says, "Give me your hand."

The two of them pull the bag out and set it on the ground Sam opens it and the look at the body for a moment before Diana compares her wrists to Claire's.

"Her wrists." Diana says when she sees that they look similar

"Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours." Sam says as Diana reaches for the necklace that Claire is wearing. The necklace is triangular with roses and its silver on a silver chain.

"That necklace mean something to you?" Sam asks

"I've seen it before." Diana says cautiously, "It's rare. It was custom-made over on Carson Street." She reaches in her shirt and pulls out her own necklace, showing it to Sam, "I have one just like it."

* * *

><p>Rian looks at the man sitting across the desk from him. He's balding and has a beer belly and pit stains on his shirt. He reminds Rian of a character from King of the Hill but she can't remember the guy's name.<p>

"So, Mr. Frisner," Rian says politely, "The suspect was cleared and they need their car back."

"This isn't standard protocol with the police." Mr. Frisner says gruffly.

Rian tears up, "I- I'm sorry. I'm new. Someone just told me to come here and pick up the '67 Impala." She sniffs a little and wipes her eyes on the back of her hand, "I guess I'm not cut out for this job"

"'Sokay, honey," Mr. Frisner says, making Rian's skin crawl, "I'll give ya the keys. Just make sure you stand up to them bosses of yours."

Rian nods still sniffing as Mr. Frisner goes to get the keys to the Impala. Rian's lucky that the man works late. She takes the keys when they're handed to her and goes to get the impala. She starts the engine and smiles, Dean has yet to let her drive the impala even after months of begging.

Rian pulls up a map of Baltimore on her phone and locates the road that Diana was talking about. She drives out that way and then notices that it's 1:30. She speeds up a bit then slows down when she sees familiar trees. She stops when she finds the clearing she's looking for then drives a quarter mile down the road and pulls off, effectively hiding the impala.

Rian takes a gun from Dean's bag and a flashlight from Sam's. She runs the quarter mile back to the clearing, thankful for the jogs she'd been taking in between hunts. Rian ducks down behind a bush as a van drives up into the clearing. She watches Pete throw Dean out of the truck before she steps from behind her bush, aiming her gun at Pete before he can draw his own.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch." Pete says, not noticing Rian "You think those people in St. Louis are gonna buy that crap you're paddling? Here's the-"

"One move, one step, and I shoot." Rian tells Pete when Pete moves to pull his gun from the holster. "And I'd be careful, I'm aiming at your thigh right now, but I'm afraid my aim isn't that good. I might hit some precious jewels of yours."

Pete pales and Rian grins manically at the man. They stay that way for the twenty minutes it takes Diana to arrive. When Diana gets there she joins Rian in pointing her gun at Pete.

"Pete!" Diana yells distracting Rian. Pete pulls out his gun and Rian shoot. Hitting the man in the thigh. He drops like a rock.

"Diana? How'd you find me?" Pete gasps out.

"I know about Claire." Diana says

"I don't know what you're talking about" Pete says calmly getting control of his body's senses

"Why are you doing this?" Diana asks, gun still trained on Pete

"I didn't do anything, Diana." Pete says

"It's a little late for that." Diana remarks

"It wasn't my fault." Pete tries to explain, "Claire was gonna turn me in. I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?" Diana asks

"Same thing." Pete says," Tony scrubbed the money. Then he got skittish. And then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess. I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?" Diana asks

"There's a way out." Pete explains, "This Dean kid is a friggin' gift. We can pin the whole thing on him. Okay? No trial, nothing. Just one more dead scumbag."

"Shut up." Rian says coldly, "Shut the fuck up you piece of shit."

Pete turns to look at her and Rian's face is blank, the gun still trained on Pete.

"The next thing you're going to say is that you still Love Diana. Which, I might add, is a load of bullcrap." Rian growls, "Diana hear is going to shoot you, you're gonna fight through the pain and Diana is going to end up killing you." Rian's voice goes cold, "You're not even worth killing. Peter Sheridan. No. You're going to shut the hell up right now or I'll shoot. Saving about two minutes of time."

"Rian," Sam says cautiously and Rian glances at him before looking back to Pete.

"But I-" Pete starts and Rian shakes her head.

"I'm not fucking kidding. I've seen monsters who are better than you. Fucking hell, the very King of Hell is a better man than you'll ever be. So shut the fuck up. Put your gun down right now."

Suddenly the woman, Claire, appears right beside Rian and she turns to Claire.

"Thank you," Rian tells Claire as Pete turns to point the gun at Rian.

There's a gunshot and Rian turns to see Pete fall. This was what she had been trying to avoid. Rian feels all the emotion drain from her and she's left empty. She backs up a couple steps and sits hard on the back of the van. She sits there for a few hours not looking at anything and is startled out of her stupor when Sam speaks.

"You're doing all right?" Sam asks Diana who stands up from her spot next to Pete

"Not really" Diana says, "The death omen, Claire, what happens to her now?"

"It should be over." Sam says as Rian joins the group, looking pale, "She should be at rest."

"So, uh, what now, officer?" Dean asks

"Pete did confess to me." Diana says, He screwed up both your cases royally. I'd say there's a good chance that we can get your cases dismissed."

"You could take care of that for us?" Dean asks

"I hope so." Diana says, "But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I-I can't help you." She pauses, "Unless I just happened to turn my back and you walked away. I could tell them that the suspects escaped."

"Wait." Sam says," Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam." Dean says elbowing Sam in the side

"You could lose your job over something like that." Sam reminds Diana.

"Look, I just want you guys out there, doing what you do best." Diana smiles, "Trust me. I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I got to radio this in."

"Hey, uh you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance." Dean asks hopefully

"Dorothy has it," Diana says

Rian blinks when everyone turns to her, "Oh yeah… right… It's a bit up the road from here." She points in the direction of the impala and the two men set off for it.

"Finley Errian Ora Fitzgerald." Rian tells Diana, startling the woman

"What?" She asks.

"My name, it's Finley Errian Ora Fitzgerald. I go by Rian." Rian explains, she hands Diana a piece of paper that has he number on it, "and I'd like to keep in touch, if that's okay with you?"

Diana smiles at her and takes the paper, "Sure thing, Rian." Rian grins then runs to the Winchesters who are waiting for her at the edge of the clearing.

"Nice lady." Sam remarks when Rian links one of her arms with his, the other was linked with Dean's

"Yeah, for a cop." Dean adds

"Did she look familiar to you?" Sam asks

"No." Dean says, "Why?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugs, "It's nothing."

"Hey, you hungry?" Sam says after a bit.

"No." Comes the reply from Dean

"I, for some reason, could really go for some pea soup." Sam and Rian say at the same time and Rian grins as the other two laugh at her.


	13. Croatoan

**A/N: Hey so if there are specific episodes that you want me to do (That I haven't already passed) Please let me know. I'm just doing the ones that I think Rian fits best in and the ones that help the plot along a little bit. Don't worry, Rian's gonna be able to change some things eventually. Just not yet. **

**thirteen followers and thirteen favorites this makes me happy. Thanks guys! **

**Feel free to leave reviews guys I find them motivating (even if I've only gotten two so far)**

**Also I've started a new supernatural story called Devil's Backbone that starts Season Four. Check it out if you want. **

**So yeah, lets get back to the story now. **

* * *

><p><em>"Come one Rian" Azazel says to the girl. He has been trying to get Rian to speak of what she knows since his first visit to her. This is his fifteenth visit since then.<em>

_Rian looks away and Azazel grabs her roughly. Rian gasps and then goes limp, managing to surprise the demon enough so that she can scramble away from him. She doesn't get far before Azazel grabs her again. Not that she expected to but she could always hope._

_"Tell me what you know." Azazel demands,_

_"Never," Rian spits out. She can feel herself wake up as Azazel reaches to slap her, or break her neck, she honestly didn't know which one._

* * *

><p>Rian hears thrashing on the floor by the bed Sam had been laying on and gets up to investigate. Sam had fallen off the bed an hour ago and Rian had left him there. The man was an erratic sleeper at best. And anyways, it was Rian's turn for the bed.<p>

She sees that Sam is having a nightmare and starts to shake him as Dean walks in with a six pack and some jerky. He sees Sam and the smile he had been wearing drops from his face.

"Sam? Rian?" Dean asks as the younger man wakes up.

"Sorry, nightmare." Sam explains as Rian help him onto the bed.

"Rivergrove?" Rian asks, Sam nods, "We need to leave. Now."

Dean and Sam look at Rian, shocked. The girl had never ordered them to do anything in the months she had been with them. They nod and start pacing.

Rian packs her things and heads out to the impala, the boys following after her. She sits in the front and ignores Sam's disgruntled look, he wasn't the only one having nightmares.

"There are only two towns in the U.S. named Rivergrove." Sam says after an hour and Rian smiles, she'd told him but the man had still decided to check on his phone.

"How can you be so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asks

"There was a picture, Crater Lake." Sam says then he smirks and turns to Rian who is standing behind him, "And Rian told me."

"Rian told you?" Dean asks, "And not me?"

"You were off getting privy to a crossroad demon, Dean." Rian says, "I was bored. And anyways I put everything on the google Doc… You can read it whenever you want to."

"Okay, what else?" Dean says, ignoring Rian.

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair." Sam says

"And I ventilated him?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam confirms, "You thought there was something inside him."

"What?" Dean asks "A demon? Was he possessed?"

"I don't know." Sam says and Rian groans

"I told you before, it's a demon virus." Rian tells them, rolling her eyes, "If you two would listen to me then everything would be so much easier."

"All your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow." Dean says, ignoring Rian. She smacks him and when he turns to glare at her she's not looking at him.

"Was there any black smoke?" Dean asks

"No," Rian says, "Because he wasn't possessed… Damnit Dean if you're gonna believe that I came from a parallel universe the least you can do is listen to the advice I give you."

"You know what, Rian." Dean says, pulling the Impala to the side of the road. He turns to face Rian, glaring at the girl, "I don't actually believe you're from a parallel universe. Hell, I don't know what I think you are. I honestly think you're a freak and I don't trust you."

"Oh." Rian says, her face going blank, "Okay."

Rian opens the door to the impala, gets out, and walks to the trunk.

"Pop the trunk Dean." She calls to the front of the car, her voice empty.

"Fin," Sam says but Rian ignores him.

"Pop the trunk." She says again.

The trunk open and Rian grabs her duffle bag from the back. She goes back to the front seat and grabs her backpack from the floor of the seat before slamming the door. She starts walking down the road when she hears footsteps behind her. She turns to see Sam and he starts to talk but she interrupts him.

"Don't, Sam." Rian says, holding up a hand, "I'm trying to help and he won't accept it. I do nothing and he won't accept it. I can't keep doing this. I'm still going to help but I can't deal with Dean right now."

"Fin I-"

"Just go back to the impala, go deal with the Croatoan case." Rian sighs waving a hand, "And if you really want to help, tell Dean everything. He's your brother and if you two were just honest with each other you'd avoid a whole lot of shit." She puts her hands in her pockets, "Look, I know you two are going through a lot but you're so distant from each other and it's only going to get worse."

Rian turns and starts walking away. She pulls her phone out of her pocket. Sending her coordinates to Ash who would tell Ellen and Ellen would find someone to pick her up. She'd had a plan for if she needed to leave the boys. If they were involved in one of the more dangerous cases she'd let Ellen know and Ellen would pull her out of the case.

"Fin," Sam says.

Rian turns around and glares at Sam, "I can't Sam, I can't be around someone who won't trust me," She yells, the first time she's raised her voice at Sam, "He thinks I'm a freak. And maybe I am. I don't know Sam but I can't be here right now."

Sam nods and walks back to the Impala. Rian watches the Impala drive away and frowns. She couldn't let them handle this case alone. Her plan had been to stop Sam from getting attacked by the nurse but she couldn't do that if she wasn't there.

Two hours later Rian was in the car of one Dr. Bad Ass. Rian was surprised that Ash even left the Roadhouse.

"Ash," Rian says, entering the car, "We need to get to Rivergrove Oregon. I'm two hours late."

"You could have just stayed with the Winchesters, kitten." Ash says, hitting the gas pedal. Rian grimaces at the nickname Ash had given her.

"I had a fight with Dean. I couldn't stay there." Rian mutters

"That bad, huh." Ash asks. Rian nods.

The rest of the trip is made in complete silence and when they stop Rian's pleased to find herself in Rivergrove. She takes her things from Ash's car and tells the man that he needs to leave, Rian may be risking her own life but she sure as Hell wasn't risking Ash's.

"C'ya Kitten," Ash says with a grin as he peels out from the motel he'd dropped off her at.

Rian shakes her head and goes to get a room. She checks in as Anna Milton, an alias she hadn't told Sam and Dean about. Rian had asked Ash to make the alias a few months ago, she liked to be prepared.

* * *

><p>"He was there." Sam says pointing out an older man sitting in front of his house. He had cropped hair and the way he held himself screamed military. "Morning."<p>

"Can I help you?" The man asks Sam and Dean

"Yeah." Sam says, "Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard. U.S. Marshals" Sam and Dean hold out their badges to the man.

"Ah," The man says, "Your partner was here earlier, she told me that you'd stop by. The boy you're looking for is Duane Tanner, he lives up Aspen way."

Sam and Dean share a look before Dean looks back at the man, "Thanks master sergeant" The man gives him a weird look, and "My dad was in the corps. He was a corporal."

"What company?" The man asks

"Echo-2-1." Dean says proudly

"Your partner said the same thing," The man tells Dean

"Ya, well, our families have been close for a long time," Dean explains "Thank you for your time,"

* * *

><p>Rian crouches and peeks into the window of the large white washed house. There are two men cornering a woman on a chair. Rian knows that the men are infected and her only hope is that she made it there before they infect the woman.<p>

Rian's plan is simple. Distract the two men until Sam and Dean arrive. Shoot only if they attack her or the woman. If Sam and Dean aren't there within the hour then she plans to take the woman and run.

Rian checks again to make sure nothing has happened to the woman before she picks up a decent sized rock by her foot. She tosses the rock once to get a feel for its weight then chucks it at the front door. The rock misses the door but it hits a pot, breaking the pot. Rian jumps off the porch and lands heavily on the other side, luckily not falling to the ground behind her.

The two men run out of the house and Rian shakes her head at them. Even she knew to never leave someone unguarded. She picks up a rock next to her and chucks it to the woods. Luckily for her to two of them are looking at the pot so they don't see where the rock had come from.

Both men run to the woods and Rian uses this moment to sneak through the door that they had left open. Maybe the Demon virus made people stupid. Rian looks in the house, it's decorated in a way that tells Rian that the family had been living there for a long time. The furniture is nice but in obvious need of repair or replacement. There are pictures cluttered on the wall. There are stains on the carpet were old and the carpet needed to be replaced.

Rian quickly runs to the room that the woman is in. She removed the woman's gag and regrets it immediately when she starts sobbing loudly.

"Sh. Sh." Rian says quietly, "You have to be quiet," Rian removed the woman's bonds with her free hand, the other one still holding the gun, "have they hurt you?" Rian sighs her relief when the woman shakes her head.

Rian spins when she hears the door slam and she raises her gun as the two men walk into the room.

"Stop where you are or I'll shoot," Rian threatens.

Things move quickly then and Rian doesn't have time to think. The man runs towards her and Rian shoots him in the chest, he drops. The boy ran towards his mother and Rian turns to shoot him before he can touch the woman. He grazes the boy's ear and the boy turns on her.

There's noise outside as someone tries to break down the door. The boy turns instead to the window and jumps through it taking off towards the woods as soon as he hits the ground. Rian runs to the window and shoot, but she misses.

"Fin," Rian hears behind her and she turns to see a worried Sam and a livid Dean.

"Don't touch the body," She says before she faints.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello?" Sam calls out when they get to the clinic. Rian has only passed out but Dean insisted that they take her to get checked out. Not that he'd tell Rian that, and he'd already threatened Sammy not to tell the girl "We need a doctor here."<p>

"What happened?" The doctor says when she sees Rian being carried by the moose man

"She fainted and we don't know if she hit her head," Sam explains, "And Mrs. Turner here is going into shock." Sam adds gesturing to the woman who is leaning against Dean.

"Dr. Lee?" A young blond nurse says, popping her head into the room from the office in the back.

"It's okay." Dr. Lee tells her before turning back to Dean and Sam, "Bring her in."

"Okay."

"Hey." Dean says, following Sam, Dr. Lee comes over to help Mrs. Turner into the back.

"Is that?" The younger nurse starts "Mr. Tanner? Was he attacked, too?"

"Uh, no, actually, he did the attacking, and then he got himself shot." Dean says

"Shot?" The nurse asks

"Yeah." Dean confirms

"And who are you?" The nurse asks

U. S marshal. I'd show you my badge, but uh" Dean says adjusting the body on his shoulder

"Oh, sorry." The nurse says, "Bring him back here."

The nurse leads Dean back to a mortuary and he sets Mr. Tanner down on the table before going out to where Rian, Sam, Mrs. Tanner and Dr. Lee are. Rian is still out cold and Dr. Lee is checking over Mrs. Tanner. Sam is sitting next to Rian with a hand on the girl's knee.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?" The nurse asks and Mrs. Tanner starts to shake

"They beat me." Mrs. Tanner says "Tied me up."

"I don't believe it." The nurse says and Dr. Lee gives her a warning look.

"Pam." She says to the nurse before turning back to Mrs. Tanner, "Beverly, do you have any idea why they would act this way? - Any history of chemical dependency?"

"No, of course not." Mrs. Tanner says, "I don't know why. One minute, they were my husband and my son, and the next, they had the devil in them."

"We've got to talk." Dean says to Sam who follows him out of the room, seemingly reluctant to leave Rian.

"Those guys were whacked out of their gourds." Dean says when they're out of earshot, "What do you think? Multiple demon, mass possession?"

"If it is a possession, there could be more." Sam says, "God knows how many."

"It could be like a freaking shriner convention." Dean tells Sammy

"Great." Sam groans "Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town. You take it from the inside."

"I don't know, man." Dean says skeptically, "We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Tanner or any of the other usual signs."

"We didn't see Tanner get shot though," Sam points out

"Whatever." Dean concedes, "Something turned him into a monster."

"You know, if Rian would have taken out the other one, there would be one less to worry about."

"It was a kid." Sam argues, "And Rian did try, she wasn't raised into this like we were." Sam glares at Dean, "And you were the one who sent her packing."

"She chose to leave," Dean says grumpily crossing his arms over his chest

"And you drove her to it!" Sam yells before continuing quieter, "Dean, she lost her entire life. She was forced into a place that to her shouldn't even exist. She's trying to protect us and help us."

"She let Dad sell his soul." Dean growls

"She tried to stop it. She can't do everything. And you telling her that you don't trust her broke her Dean." Sam says earnestly, "She literally had no emotion on her face, Dean. It was terrifying."

Dean nods slowly before turning to walk back to the office where Rian, Mrs. Tanner, Pam and Dr. Lee are.

"How's the patient?" Sam asks going to sit by Rian but referring to Mrs. Tanner. Rian still hasn't woken up.

"Terrible." Dr. Lee says "What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know." Dean replies honestly sitting down on a chair across the room from Rian and Sam. He's worried about Rian, that he really did hurt her too much. He'd been lying, of course, he was tired and annoyed and Rian just so happened to be the target of his frustrations. He didn't know that his words would have this effect on the girl. He'd thought she was stronger than this.

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next-door neighbor." Dr. Lee says, storming over to Dean, placing her hands on her hips. Dean notices the woman fully for the first time. She's very pretty with brown eyes blonde hair and a slender figure.

"We didn't have a choice." Dean replies, besides it was Rian who did that.

"Maybe so, but we need the county sheriff." Dr. Lee says, "I need the coroner."

"The phones are down." Dean points out

"I know" Dr. Lee says, "I tried. Tell me you've got a police radio in your car."

"Yeah, we do, but it crapped out just like everything else." Sam explains, Dean looks at him and notices that his hand is on Rian's knee again.

"I don't understand what is happening." Dr. Lee says, and Dean finds that he agrees.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asks, standing up.

"It's about 40 miles down to Sidewinder." Dr. Lee explains.

"I'm gonna go down there and see if I can find some help." Dean says, walking to the door of the office, "My partner will stick around and keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?" Dr. Lee asks

"We'll get back to you on that." Dean replies, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Rian opens her eyes to find that she's in a white room. She looks around expecting to see Dean and Sam but there is no one in the room with her. She groans and sits up trying to figure out where she is when she sees a table in the middle of the room with two chairs. A man is sitting at one of the chairs. She stands up and walks over, sitting in one of the chairs before she looks at the man.<em>

_Rian doesn't recognize this person. He has dark brown hair and light green eyes. His face in well shaven and looks clean. He is nicely built with tanned skin. Rian realizes that this man reminds her of Dean but she isn't sure why._

_Rian feels a small stab of pain as she recalls Dean's words from the other day. She had thought that Dean trusted her, as much as the man could. But she had obviously thought wrong. She was such an idiot, believing that the brother's abnormally fast acceptance of her meant that they would actually trust her._

_"Who are you?" She asks, leaning forward with her chin resting on her interlocked fingers._

_The man tilts his head in a motion that screams 'Castiel' at Rian and she smiles a little, "Castiel?" She asks, the man nods._

_"You know of me?" Castiel asks Rian and she nods._

_"I happen to know everything that's going to happen for the next while." Rian says and Castiel nods_

_"We are aware." He tells Rian who rolls her eyes._

_"Then are you aware of how I got here?" Rian asks hopefully. She loved being with the Winchesters but she did want to go home, back to where it was safe and Dean had no way to break her heart like he already had._

_Castiel shakes his head, "We have no idea, and all we know is that you can't be with the Winchesters anymore."_

_Rian starts and frowns at Castiel, "And why not?"_

_"You aren't good for them." Castiel says and Rian's frown turns into a glare._

_"I don't give a shit what heaven thinks, Castiel" Rian growls, "They're the closest thing I have to a family here and unless you can send me back I'm staying with them. Wrath of heaven be damned."_

_"You'll ruin everything." Castiel tries again. At this comment Rian is furious._

_"Shut up," Rian growls and Castiel looks at her appalled, "Just shut the hell up. I will not ruin everything. I know how important they are, more so than you know. Castiel, if anyone is going to ruin everything it's going to be you. And so help me, I swear that if you or heaven try to take me from the Winchesters I'll tell Azazel everything I know. I really will ruin everything._

_Castiel nods once before disappearing. Rian tries to wake herself up but finds that she can't. She sighs and sits there for ten minutes before Castiel appears again._

_"They have said that they'll let you stay with Dean and Sam Winchester, but the first time you ruin something they'll make sure the Winchester's never see you again." Castiel says gruffly. His voice isn't nearly as deep right now as it is when he's in Jimmy Milton's body._

_"I'd love to see them try." Rian says and then suddenly Castiel is gone and she's surrounded by darkness._

_Rian starts when she realizes that she's not alone. She looks over to see a young girl standing a few feet from her, watching her. The girl has red locks falling past her shoulder, she's about five six and has a smattering of freckles across her face. The girl blinks and her eyes are yellow._

_Rian groans, can't these people just leave her alone. Dean and Sam were in danger and here she was, having tea parties with both Heaven and Hell._

_"Fin," Azazel greats and Rian groans again._

_"Azazel," She says, crossing her arms over her chest, "Who's your new meat suit?" She asks crudely, not even caring._

_"Her name's Devin, she's a beaut, ain't she."_

_Rian nods absently, "You know I'm not gonna tell you anything."_

_Azazel shakes his head, "I know, but I can torture it out of you."_

_Rian freezes for a moment then she grins, "Go ahead, I have the angels on my side."_

_Azazel paled, Rian had managed to scare a demon. Azazel suddenly disappears and Rian wakes up._

* * *

><p>"Fin," Sam says when Rian opens her eyes. She blinks at the man before grinning.<p>

"I'm back." She sighs, relieved to not be with the demon of even the angel anymore.

"Welcome back," Sam says with a grin of her own.

"Where's Dean?" Rian asks

"He's going to find a way out of here and get help." Sam tells Rian

"Okay, so he should be back soon." Rian says, "Sam. Don't be alone with Pam, please."

"Fin?" Sam asks.

"I don't know how, or when even. But she gets the virus and she attacks you." Rian explains, "And I can't let that happen."

"Okay, Fin." Sam says, but Rian can tell that he doesn't plan on following up on their promise if he has to.

Rian nods anyways. She sits up then and looks around the room, no one else is there.

"Mrs. Tanner?" Rian asks, worried that she hadn't actually made it on time

"She's fine, she's helping Dr. Lee with some research."

"Shit." Rian says, remembering that Dr. Lee had managed to get the virus.

"What?" Sam asks as Rian stands up, "Fin what is it?"

"Dr. Lee, she cuts herself on one of the test tubes, gets the virus." Rian says quickly, walking out of the room and heading down the hall, "She doesn't try anything though, honestly one of my favorite people."

Rian walks in and walks right up to Mrs. Tanner, her expression was fierce. "Did they hurt you? Did their blood come into contact with yours?"

Mrs. Tanner nods and Rian smiles slightly satisfied. She turns quickly to Pam, "You," She says, "You need to leave this room. Go to a checkup room and stay in there for a little bit… But first give Dr. Lee a sample of your blood."

"Who are you?" Dr. Lee asks

Rian turns to her, expression still fierce. Rian didn't know how much had happened and honestly she didn't know when certain things happened in the timeline anymore so she was just taking precautions. "I'll explained when Pam is safely locked up. I don't know what's happened so far so I'm being cautious, get her sample, Dr. Lee."

Dr. Lee nods and gets to work. Rian watches and then leads Pam to a room with Sam following, an expression of concern plastered to his face, Rian ignores him. She locks Pam in the room without explanation then walks back to talk to Dr. Lee.

"I'm sorry about my harsh treatment earlier," Rian says with a small smile, "But I don't know if she's been affected yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Dr. Lee asks, turning from her microscope

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant," Rian grins, "It's a long story one I don't have time for."

Rian walks up to Dr. Lee and grabs the woman's hands off her lap. She looks it over for a cut and sighs, relieved.

"I know what the virus is, I know how to find it. Dr. Lee, if you're okay can I start doing to research. You drop the test tube and get infected and I want to prevent that."

"And how do you know this?" Dr. Lee asks

"I just do!" Rian snaps, "I know that when you run Mr. Tanner's blood you'll find that is lymphocyte percentage is high. Why? Because he's fighting a virus. What kind of virus you ask? Well I don't remember the technical name for it, if it even had one, but its incurable and it makes its victims aggressive. And I don't want you to get it."

Rian finds herself breathing heavily at the end of her tirade. She can see the fear in Dr. Lee's eyes as the woman nods and leaves the room. Rian shrugs quickly and walks over to Mrs. Tanner who also looks afraid of her.

Rian looks around at Sam who looks wary of her. Rian then realizes that she had messed up. She had let her emotions run wild and now everyone was afraid of her. Hell she was starting to fear herself. She desperately wished she could go home. Be anywhere but there. She no longer saw her time with the Winchesters as the magic she had seen it as before.

Azazel was visiting her in her dreams and truth be told that scared Rian more than anything she had been through so far. And oh how she wanted to tell Sammy and Dean. To let them tell her that everything was going to be alright.

But it wasn't, and Rian knows that. She needs to stop this. To prove to herself that she is not useless. Maybe even prove to Dean that she can be trusted. Because what hurt her more than anything was the fact that even though Rian has been there for nearly a year the older Winchester can't find it in himself to trust Rian even a little bit.

Rian sighs and looks back at Sam before walking into the lobby. She sits in one of the chairs and breathes deeply to calm herself down. She knows that Dean is going to be there soon and so she quickly stands and goes back to talk to Pam, her face an expressionless mask.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Pam says and Rian sighs, this is the third time she's explained to the woman what was happening, why she was quarantined, "What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?"<p>

"You've got to stay calm." Sam says to the woman while eyeing Rian, he's worried about the girl. She's been… Off… since the case with Jo.

"All we can do is wait." Rian says

"The marshal is bringing help." Sam reminds them

"I can't." Pam says after a moment and Rian rolls her eyes.

"You're boyfriends gone," Rian says, no outward emotion betraying the inner turmoil she felt, the disgust at herself. She felt like she couldn't control anything she said or did. This wasn't how Rian acted. Not since she her time before the hospital.

"It's better if you stay here." She's still emotionless even as Sam cuts her off

"Look, I know you're upset, alright." Sam says with a glance at Rian who is looking at the ground, "But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming." A knock sounds on the door and Sammy looks up, "There they are."

Rian had zoned out of the following conversation, not noticing the looks that Dean and Sam shot her way as the conversation turned to them discussing her recent behavior. Behavior that both Dean and Sam think Dean caused with his little fit the previous day.

"They've got one! In here!" Sarge called and that was what broke Rian from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Rian asks turning sharply to look at Sarge, "Who is it?"

"The nurse - She's infected." Sarge explains and Rian lets out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"How?" Rian asks, following Sarge as he leads her to the room she had locked Pam in, "She hasn't left the room."

"She handled Mr. Tanner's body," Dr. Lee says cautiously.

It's that caution that melts Rian. She covers her face with both hands and takes a few deep breaths before turning to face Sam and Dean, "No one goes in there. You hear me, if anyone goes in that room I will personally fillet them alive." she turns sharply to Sarge, "She's infected, do what you have to do quickly, don't let her infect ya, Sarge, I like you."

Rian walks away then, leaving the others to gape at her. She walks to the lobby and sits on one of the chairs, staring at a wall. She doesn't look at Dean as he sits next to her or even when he begins speaking to her.

"Fin," Dean says and Rian starts bawling like a baby, much to the discomfort of Dean.

"I- I'm sorry Dean," Rian gasps, "I'm such an idiot. Every time I try to do something I fuck it up. I'm useless and arrogant and I wouldn't be surprised if I died before season three."

"Fin" Dean repeats firmly, grabbing Rian's wrists and forcing the girl to look at him, "I should be the one apologizing. I said some pretty dickish things yesterday and I didn't mean any of it. I'm stressing about Sam and it's getting to me. I'm sorry Fin. I really am."

Before Fin gets the chance to reply there's a knock on the door to the doctor's office. Rian curses and is up in a moment, "Dean. Bring him to the room you had me in please. I need to do something quickly so stall him for a time, and Dean." Dean looks at her and Rian gives him a small smile, "You were a dick. But we're good now,"

With that Rian runs down the hall to where Sam and Sarge are moving Pam's Body. "Leave her there." Rian says walking up to them, "Sam I need your help, Sarge go help Dean please."

"Who put you in charge, pumpkin?" Sarge says scowling at Rian

"I did," Rian growls, "Now get your ass out there before I cut off your precious jewels. I ain't messing around here, you don't know what the fuck we're dealing with but I do."

Sarge merely shrugs, dropping Pam where she is before walking out to help Dean. Sam looks at Rian and she shrugs.

"I hate people who call girls names like that." Rian explains with a grin before leading Sam to the room she had been in earlier. She tosses a can of spray paint and points to the ceiling, "Up there, devils trap, quickly I'll explain when I get back."

With that Rian turns and runs back to Dean and Sarge who are tying up Duane. She walks over to them and give Duane a once over before turning to Sarge and Dean, "Take him to the room I was telling you about, I need to speak with the doc for a moment."

"Ok, Fin." Dean says with a lazy smile before leading Duane to the room Sam was in.

Rian follows but stops off at the room that Dr. Lee is in. She stands in the doorway making sure that Dr. Lee isn't holding anything before clearing her throat. The doctor spins around and looks at Rian before also clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry," Rian says simply, "I was a bitch. I've had a lotta shit happen recently but that's not an excuse. I like ya, Dr. Lee. I'm just trying to protect the people that I like… and it's not going the way I want."

"Its okay, Rian." Dr. Lee says with a smile.

Rian smiles back then leads Dr. Lee to the room that Sam, Dean, Sarge and Duane are in. Duane is just inside the door and he's about to look up when Rian walks in.

"Get him in the chair now." Rian says quickly and Duane turns to look at her, "Move it."

They quickly move Duane and Rian smirks, "I know what you are."

"What?" Duane asks, glancing around quickly at everyone, looking every bit the scared boy.

Rian shrugs and stands up, exiting the room, "Don't touch him, he's safe just don't touch him, I need to talk to Sam and Dean quickly"

"This is Sam's vision," Rian says quickly when their out of earshot of the other, "He's not infected… Not with the virus at least"

"What do you mean? Didn't you see that cut?" Dean says incredulously

"I'm saying that Duane Tanner is possessed," Rian hisses

Sam and Dean exchange a look before shrugging.

"So that's what the devils trap was."

"No shit Sherlock."

Rian moves past them and walks over to Duane, who is blubbering like a baby. She glances up and Duane follows her line of sight before looking back to Rian.

"I know what you are." Rian says again as Dean and Sam usher Sarge and Dr. Lee out of the room, "And I must say, Daddy ain't gonna be pleased with you."

"He's told me about you, the Winchester's Bitch he calls you." The demon sneers, eyes going black to reveal that Rian is right.

"He could be more original" Rian says nonchalantly. Her heart is racing at a hundred miles an hour but Rian doesn't let it show, "Bitch is such an old term that it's losing its meaning, he should come up with something better."

"He's told me about his little visits." The demon says.

Sam and Dean glance at Rian who simply shrugs, "I've also had visits from the tooth fairy." Rian says in reply to Duane, "Now, we're gonna exorcise you and you're gonna run back to you Daddy, Bitch" Rian nods, "And you're gonna tell him that I will always be one step ahead of him and he better fucking run because I'm the kind of storm that no one wants to be in the middle of. I know more about him than he knows about himself."

With that Rian turns to Sam and Dean and nods. They exorcise the demon and Rian watches grimly before walking over to Duane.

"You okay, Duane?" She asks as Duane wakes up.

"Sure," Duane replies and Rian smiles assuringly

"I'm sorry about this but we need to keep you tied up for a little longer," Rian says, "We don't know if you're infected but we have to be safe. Are you okay with this?"

"Sure," Duane says again and Rian stands up, grinning at the boy.

"Get him some food and water, I'll be right back. Don't untie him for the next four hours."

Rian leaves the room to go talk to Dr. Lee a bit more when she's called back by a yell from Dean. She enters the room to see Duane with a bullet hole in the head and Sam with a cut.

"Fucking hell," Rian mutters as she walks over to Sam, "Did he bleed on you?"

Sam nods and Rian sighs. She helps Sam up and leads the Winchesters to the room Dr. Lee and Sarge are in.

"He's been bled on, Duane was infected." Rian explains.

"Did his blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee asks after disinfecting the wound at Rian's request

"Come on, of course it did!" Sarge says from his position by the door.

"We don't know that for sure!" Dean yells and Rian shakes her head at him

"We can't take a chance." Sarge says pointing the gun he has cradled to his chest at Sam

"Dean, they're right." Sam says, "I'm infected. Just give me the gun, and I'll do it myself."

"Forget it." Dean says

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things." Sam says and Rian sighs

"Can I say something?" Rian asks slowly raising her hand as if she was in school. Dean nods at her so Rian continues, "Sam isn't infected. Now, you may to trust me," She gestured to Sarge and Dr. Lee, "but he isn't. You two can wait in another room, we'll stay in here, when daylight hits it'll be clear outside and we can all get the hell outta here."

"But-" Sarge starts, Rian glares at him.

"No and, ors, or buts. I know things that you could never dream of knowing, Sarge. If I wasn't here you would be dying tomorrow. I've fucking risked my ass to save yours. Now get out of the room before I change my mind and throw you out."

Sarge glances between the four others who all shrug before he leaves. Rian smiles and Dr. Lee "Don't do any experiments. Stay away from the blood, I don't want you getting infected."

"What do you mean I'm not infected?" Sam asks when the three of them are alone in the room.

"I meant you're immune but I didn't want to explain that to them"

"What?" Dean says.

Rian sits on the bed in the room and hums for a moment before responding, "It's the Demon blood," She says finally, "Azazel fed Sam demon blood when he killed you mom."

"Oh, and what did he mean about your little talks?" Dean asks, Rian groans, she'd been hoping he would forget that.

"He means that Azazel has been visiting in my dreams. It's why I've been on edge lately," Rian holds up a hand as Sam tries to interrupt, "I didn't say anything because there's nothing we can do until Azazel is dead. So you guys should concentrate on that while I concentrate on being this 'storm' thing or whatever the hell I said to that demon asshat."

"How do we kill Azazel?" Dean asks, Rian shrugs.

"I haven't been able to recall that, sadly. I wish I could so we could get it over with. It's like something is purposely blocking this little bit of information."

"Oh"

* * *

><p>The next morning Rian wakes to find that Sarge and Dr. Lee are already gone. She double checks to make sure that they have everything before following Sam and Dean to the impala.<p>

"Can we just have a normal hunt for once?" Dean asks as he throws his things in the trunk.

"I'm from an alternate universe where your entire life is a TV show and you're asking for normal?" Rian asks with a grin. She finds that she feels twenty times better after telling Sam and Dean about Azazel.

"True" Dean says getting into the impala.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry bout the double A/N! Next Chapter is going to be an original so it'll take me a bit longer than usual. Than we'll be back to the story line and things like that. **


	14. Hexed by Halitosis

**A/N: So I was writing and this kind of just happened and this was not at all what I intended but it's better than it was originally supposed to be. It's an original case that propels the story along I guess-ish/ adds something extra because that's just how it turned out.**

**I also fixed some things in Chapter Nine because there were inconsistencies in the story and I wasn't okay with that. **

***Just a small trigger warning for implied suicide attempt.* **

* * *

><p>Rian stares down at the map in her hand "Eugene, Oregon?" She asks, looking at Dean who nods at her. It's been a week since they left Rivergrove and things are still tense between Rian and Dean.<p>

"Yeah," Sam says from the back of the Impala where he had been banished for the day. Rian was sick of sitting back there all the time.

"I've been there- six times." Rian says with a shrug

"Why?" Sams asks, he's made it a goal since the Croatoan case one week ago to learn everything he can about Rian. He thinks it's unfair that she knows everything about them and yet they know next to nothing about her. Except that she had been hospitalized for a year and wasn't even supposed to be in this universe, but its whatevs.

"When I was in high school I played in Jazz band." She explains with another shrug, "there is a jazz band festival at U of O that I attended from seventh grade to twelfth grade."

"What instrument did you play?" Sam asks.

"I played Saxophone but I can also kinda play piano" Rian explains still looking out the window. She has a small smile playing on her lips. She enjoyed playing with Sam like this. The man knew more about her than he thought, there really wasn't that much to Finley Errian Ora Fitzgerald, if one were to disregard her long name, that is.

"Cool." Sam says and Rian grins.

"I know."

* * *

><p>When they make it to Eugene they check into the New Oregon Motel, at the request of Rian. The motel is twenty times nicer than what they usually find themselves at. There are two stories rooms running down the middle to create two separate areas. The parking lot is large and there are planted trees in various places.<p>

Rian finds herself mostly excited about the continental breakfast. If this world was anything like hers then the biscuits and gravy here would be to die for. Not to mention an indoor pool with a hot tub, and a gym.

Room 201 was almost exactly like it had been in Rian's world and that made her homesick like no other. There were two extremely comfortable queen sized beds and a just as comfortable chair with a foot rest. Between the beds was a dark end table that matched the dark wood on the dresser that was across from beds. Right next to the dresser is a dark wood desk that matches the other furniture. The walls are a light color as is the the bedding.

The bathroom was right across from the door, the toilet and bath behind the door with a double vanity by the closet. The bathroom is the first place Rian goes as the brothers check out the rest of the room, lining everything with salt.

"You know we're gonna be broke because of you, Fin" Dean says when Rian leaves the bathroom after her shower.

"Oh hush up," Rian says smacking Dean with a towel before flinging herself on one of the beds. She lands on something warm and when she looks at the bed she realizes she had fallen on Sam. Rian scrambles to get away from Sam and falls on the floor, "Sorry,"

Sam and Dean laugh and Rian grins at Dean when he helps her up. Rian sits properly on the other bed, making sure there was no Sam behind her, and Dean sits on the desk chair, propping his feet on the bed.

Rian watches Sam sit up and grab his bag from the floor pulling it onto the bed with him. She shrugs and reaches to grab the remote off the dresser without falling off. When she can't reach it she gets off the bed with a sigh and moves to grab it.

After a few moments of not being able to figure the remote out she sighs and grabs the directions off the bedside table. Once she figures it out she changes the channel to TLC and glances at Dean who's watching her.

"what?" Rian asks, raising an eyebrow.

Dean shakes his head and looks away. Rian moves to the edge of the bed and pushes Dean's feet on the ground.

"No, Dean, what are you thinking right now?" Rian asks with a frown.

"Nothing, sweetcheeks." Dean says, looking away from Rian.

"Don't you 'Nothing sweetcheeks' me, Dean Winchester," Rian says leaning closer to Dean.

Dean finally looks at her and sighs, "It's just, uh, hard to believe that our lives are a TV show." Dean says gesturing to Sam, "And that you were a fan."

"Well," Rian says before laying back on the bed, thinking back to what started her on the show.

* * *

><p>She'd been sixteen and it had been a relatively hard time in her life. Not the worst time but pretty damn close. Her parents had just gotten divorced and her older brother, the one who she got along with the best, had just moved out with his fiance. Her older sister had moved out years before and her younger brother was in that stage where everything was someone elses fault and he was pretty much ignoring Rian.<p>

Rian was doing okay in school at this point but her grades had been starting to slip. She stopped caring about school, sports, band, her friends. Pretty much everything. She started staying home from school, yelling at her parents, she became physically violent at one point with her younger brother.

She'd stayed at her dad's house for a week after that in order to cool down. She spent most of that time on netflix which was when she had discovered supernatural.

Rian had watched five seasons in five days.

It had been non-stop supernatural.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Dean says and Rian glares at him.<p>

"What's the point in lying?" Rian asks, "I mean, who would have a lie that elaborate."

"Whatever," Dean says standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Rian glares after Dean before shrugging and pulling her laptop out of her bag. She starts to do her own research, getting a list of events in UO and checking to see if there were any other deaths that matched the mo that had.

Sam hands her his laptop and Rian reads the article that he has open

"Wait, this guy literally _farted _himself to death?" Rian asks looking over at Sam "What the hell?"

"Hexed by halitosis." Sam grins and Rian rolls her eyes before handing the laptop back to Sam.

They sit in comfortable silence, each of them working on their own respective research.

"Holy shit." Rian says looking at her laptop, "The Jazz festival is this weekend."

"What?" Dean asks walking out of the bathroom in clean sweats and a t-shirt.

"That music thing I did?" Rian says sarcastically. Dean glares at her and she smiles innocently back.

Rian stands up and slips into the coat she had discarded by the bed. She makes it to the door before she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Sam also in her coat smiling at her.

"If you're going out I'll go too." Sam says with a wink. Rian knows that they both feel like Dean is being a complete bag of dicks lately.

"I don't need a babysitter, Sam. I'm actually an adult." Rian points out, shrugging off Sam's arm.

Rian leaves the room and runs straight into someone knocking on the adjacent door.

"Sorry." Rian says rubbing her nose and checking to make sure she hadn't somehow hurt the other person.

"Kate?" Someone says and Rain looks to see a young girl with red hair standing next to a young boy that looks so much like her younger brother when he was… younger.

"Who?" Rian asks, her heart beating faster. If these two are who she thought they were then Rian was standing right in front of her alternate universe family.

"Sorry," Rian's alternate universe brother says, "You look like our older sister, Kathryn. She was killed almost a year ago."

Rian frowns and crouches down in front of the two of them. She gives them both a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my name's Rian."

"So is mine!" The red headed girl blurts out and Rian grins.

"Really? That's awesome." Rian says to the girl, only slightly unnerved.

"I'm Taegen," The boy says and Rian turns her grin to him, "Taegen Orville."

So in this universe her parents hadn't gotten divorced… At least not yet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asks coming up behind Rian.

The two kids shrink back a little and Rian looks between the three of them with a small smile.

"Taegen, Mini-me, this is Sam. He's a close friend of mine. I travel with his brother doing reports for different Jazz Festivals." Rain lies smoothly, "Are you guys here for the Oregon Jazz Festival?"

Taegen and little Rian both nod and big Rian gives them a smile.

"What time do you guys perform?" Rian asks and Taegen and little Rian

"Ten Thirty tomorrow!" Little Rian yells.

"What school are you guys going to?" Sam asks, crouching down next the Rian so that he would be less intimidating.

"Who are you two?" Someone asks Rian looks up to see a slightly younger version of her middle school band teacher.

"Sorry," Sam says quickly standing up. Rian stands right next to him

"I'm Rian Fitzgerald, and this is my friend Sam Winchester," Rian sees Dean peek his head out of the room probably wondering why the door was still open, "And his brother Dean, we travel the country reporting on Jazz Festivals."

"Well, why are you talking to my students?" The man asks and Rian looks at them before looking back to the balding band director.

"I accidently ran into Taegen here," Rian explains, "he was telling me when you guys perform, I couldn't imagine missing the performance of two outstanding musicians."

"What does outstanding mean?" Little Rian whispers to Taegen who hushes her.

Rian grins at the man, "We'll be sure to be out your performance tomorrow Mr?"

"Dier." The man answers reluctantly.

"Did he just say Dryer?" Dean asks and both Rian and Sam turn back to glare at the man, "Sorry."

"We might leave him behind though." Sam jokes causing Mr. Dier to smile a little.

"Wait, are the performances at Lane or U of O this year?" Rian asks with a small frown.

"U of O, Good day, Ms. Fitzgerald." Dier says before ushering Taegen and Little Rian into their respective rooms.

"We're jazz reporters now?" Dean asks as Rian and Sam walk back into the room, previous excursion forgotten.

"Well, one of the deaths happened at U of O so this is the perfect opportunity for us to check things out." Rian says, "And there's an evening concert at Lane, we can check that one out after"

"How do you know so much about this crap?" Dean asks and Rian looks at him pointedly.

"I've been to this festival six times, it would be weird if I didn't know something." Rian says, "When we're asked a question about Jazz just let me answer."

"Fine" Dean grunts as he falls onto the bed.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

* * *

><p>The next morning finds Rian and Sam in the breakfast room of the hotel. The room is in the same building that houses the pool and the gym, completely on the other side of the lot from their room. The room was simple enough, two elaborate paintings on the wall across from three sets of large windows. There were six round tables arrayed around the medium sized room. Each table had four simple chairs.<p>

The continental breakfast has options of pancakes, bagels, toast, oatmeal, fruit, yogurt, along with biscuits and gravy. Sam had gone straight for the for the fruit while Rian got herself a plate of biscuits and gravy.

Both hunters, as Rian had _officially passed _her training, in the words of Dean, after the last case. Rian neglected to mention that she knew anything about this case, but she figured that since it was probably just a witch then they should be good to go anyways.

"Rian?" Sam asks, apparently not for the first time.

Rian glances at the man sitting next to her at the table before turning back to her food, motioning for him to continue with the hand that wasn't shoveling food into her mouth.

Sam shakes his head before continuing what he had been asking Rian, "Why did you want to start running with me?"

"Ah, that," Rian says after finishing her food, "I feel like if I don't do something then I'm going to end up getting left behind and getting killed. I'm not the most… in shape… person out there and I need to do something to fix that if I plan on surviving long enough to go home"

"Sometimes I forget that you're not from here or whatever." Sam says and Rian smiles sadly,

"You know, lately I've been forgetting that too. But those kids, Rian and Taegen." Rian pauses to take a drink of the apple juice she has right next to her, the biscuits made her throat dry. "They're this universe's version of my family. And seeing them makes me miss my siblings, even if we didn't have the best of relationships"

"How many siblings do you have?" Sam asks

"Uh, about three, maybe four depending on who you ask? Maybe even five?" Rian says, turning the statements into questions.

"What?"

"I have two older siblings and one younger sibling." Rian says, "Then I have a cousin who lived with us for five years and she's like a sister to me too. And then there's my brother's fiance but Idk if I count her, she's kinda a bitch."

"Cam? The girl that came to our motel when we were in Aberdeen?" Sam asks and Rian nods, "She kinda was wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Rian says.

"What about your parents? What kind of people are they?" Sam asks

"My dad's a complete asshat. Worse than yours," Rian says then cringes, "Sorry."

"Nah, its cool," Sam replies easily.

"But yeah, my dad was a dick. Abusive and drunk. My mom left him when I was ten. He tried to punch my brother and I wouldn't let him so he hit me instead. I got a concussion from it." Rian sighs at the memory, "Let's talk about something else instead, yeah?"

"Sure, what's your favorite Jazz piece?" Sam asks with a lazy grin

"That's a hard one," Rian replies as a group of middle schoolers walk into the room. She looks at them to see little Rian and Taegen walking over to the two of them.

"Are you guys still going?" Little Rian asks, Rian grins at her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Rian says and little Rian grins at her.

After a few more words shared between the two girls Sam stands up and goes back to the motel. Normally he'd be nervous to leave Rian alone but she was obviously enjoying the conversation with younger her and Sam needed to make sure Dean was up, they had things to do before the performance that Rian had promised they'd go to.

* * *

><p>University of Oregon's newest music building is brilliantly designed. YOu walk in one door and walk through the halls to make it to the same place that the doors less than one hundred feet would have brought you directly too.<p>

Rian, Sam and Dean sit in the the main hall near Taegen and Little Rian, watching the clinician give another boring Q&A, Rian thought that she'd never actually have to sit through another one of these again, but after their performance earlier that day little Rian, or R as Dean had taken to calling her to keep himself from getting confused.

When the Q&A is done, it was not nearly as interesting as Branford Marsalis was. No stories about how much Jazz has changed. This musician sounded so fake and honestly Rian couldn't even remember their name.

"We're going to the mall for lunch you guys wanna come?" R says happily walking over to Rian with Taegen in tow.

"Sorry, R," Rian says, kneeling in front of alternate universe her, which, if Rian were to be honest, was a little unsettling, "Dean, Sam and I have to listen to other performances for our report, but we'll be sure to see you tonight at the concert."

R nods solemnly and races off with Taegen to find the rest of her band. Rian shakes her head and stands up to find Dean and Sam sharing a look.

"What?" Rian asks, uneasily.

"Just, imagining you like that when you were younger." Sam says with a grin.

"I wasn't a redhead, guys." Rian points out to which they both laugh

"She's still you," Dean says.

"Actually, Kate was me. I'm not even kidding guys, R is more like my sister when she was younger than me when I was younger." Rian says, "I wouldn't even talk to people. And as I told Sam earlier, I didn't really get along very well with my siblings. Taegen was my older brother, I think the ages are flopped here, the names too. I betcha they have an older brother named Adrien too."

"This is all kinds of messed up, you know that, Fin?" Dean says, slinging an arm around Rian's neck and leading the girl down the hall to talk to a few people, and maybe listen to a performance, if they have time.

"Tell me about it," Rian replies, leaning into Dean a little bit.

She'd happy that Dean and Sam seem to have accepted her, despite her reaction to everything in Rivergrove. And the fact that she could easily be dreaming and would think she was if it wasn't for the warmth of the man walking right next to her.

Rian really wants to go home though. She misses her mom. And her siblings, and Cam and Kier, that fourth sibling that was actually Rian's cousin that she was closest too out of all the sibling like people in her life.

Rian shakes her head, she knows that this is not the time for such thoughts. Late nights in the impala, those were the times for reminiscing, when she didn't have to worry about witches who were entertained by someone… _farting _themselves to death.

* * *

><p>They'd found nothing at UO, no hex bags, no anything. They visited the victims house, again nothing. He'd lived alone, there'd been no contact with family or friends recently. They visited his girlfriend, again nothing.<p>

They found something at Lane though. It had been, extremely unpleasant that Lane Community College. The concert hall smelled of… well… Farts. Dean, Rian, and Sam sat in the third row near the front, stage right, with a view of the band in front of them. Rian's sitting next to lil Rian and Taegen is sitting next to her, they're swapping information about themselves through the first part of the concert, the boring part, where all they do is talk.

"We have an older brother named Adrien, and Kate was our older sister." R whispers into Rian's ear as the feature band of the night plays a their first song.

"Was?" Rian asks stupidly, before noticing that both Taegen and lil Rian were tearing up, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that, I understand."

And boy did she understand. Considering she had been there when Kate was killed. It hadn't been the first death that Rian had been privy to. She hadn't technically seen it, as Dean and Sam had made sure of that, but still. She was close enough for it.

Rian zones back into the concert when she hears the name of the piece that had just been played.

Halitosis.

Dean Sam and Rian share looks before Rian shrugs and relaxes back into her seat, there's nothing they can do until the end of the concert anyways.

"Rian" lil R asks, noticing the look that they shared.

"Ah sorry, the name of the song is weird, that's all." Rian lies easily.

It's actually scaring her how easy it has become for her to lie. When she first came to Supernatural land from reality or whatever Rian had a hard time lying, which was why she told the Winchesters the truth.

A lot of things scare Rian.

Her reaction to Dean telling her that he didn't trust her. How she'd lost control of her emotions and practically and effectively shut down.

That terrified Rian. She hadn't done that since she got out of the hospital. And now really wasn't the time for a relapse. Luckily she seemed to be in better control of herself now, because really, truly, and honestly, she needed to be focused on the hunt.

* * *

><p>After the concert and a quick goodbye to Taegen and lil R they make their way to the backstage to speak to the band members of the dectet that had performed that night. They question two of them when finally they are told the name of the person who wrote the song Halitosis.<p>

One Jeffery Carter. Youngest kid in the group, he was a notorious loner and a musical genius. He reminded Rian of a young Moriarty from the Robert Downey Junior version of Sherlock. Golden Red hair, pudgy, an attempt of a beard growing in that just made the kid look creepier than he already was.

Sam and Dean led the way to talk to the kid. They caught up to him as he was leaving the building.

"Jeffery?" Sam asks when they reach the kid, "Jeffery Carter?"

"Yeah?" Jeffery says suspiciously.

"Hi, so I was wondering if you knew Morgan Milate," Rian asks watching Jeffery closely.

Jeffery lunges for Rian but she reacts quicker then she even thought she could, throwing the larger kid over her shoulder. Sam was on the kid after that as Rian nursed the wrist she had sprained throwing the much larger kid.

Rian was surprisingly strong, considering she hadn't done much working out before she'd joined Sam and Dean.

"Why'd you do it, kid?" Dean asks, watching Jeffery.

"He was trying to take credit for my song." Jeffery says helplessly and Rian groans, earning a glare from both Sam and Dean and a confused look from Jeffery.

"Sorry, but that's so cliche, you kill someone because they're trying to steal a song, or a story idea, or whatever it happens to be." She crouches down beside Jeffery, careful not to get too close, "You don't even think about the fact that now you're a murderer. Someone's dead, Jefferey, and you did it to them."

Jefferey was crying and Rian nearly felt bad until she remembered how much of an idiot he was.

"So, what kind of which are you, I'd say you're not a natural, so you must be a borrower. In that case, which demon did you borrow from?" Rian's on a roll, she ignores the confused looks from Sam and Dean, she knows she's going to have to explain the witch thing later, its not that complicated but she was pretty sure they'd never heard it before.

"He never said his name." Jeffery said when Sam pushed into him a little harder because it was taking him to long to respond.

"Describe him" Dean demands, standing protectively by Rian.

"He was an older white male, around forty, with balding gray hair… and his eyes were yellow." Jeffery says. When he's done he suddenly falls limp, Sam checks his pulse and shakes his head.

"Dead" Sam says simply and Rian looks at the body confused, until she hears a screech behind her.

"Taegen, R?" Rian says, rushing over to the two of them, she makes sure to block their view of the body, "Where's your teacher?"

"We lost them," Taegen explains. R nods along in agreement.

"Sam and Dean are gonna call the cops. We'll call your teacher and find out where they are, do you guys have his number?"

R nods, pulling a piece of paper out of her back pocket and handing it to Rian. Rian dials the number and waits for an answer.

"Mr. Dier speaking."

"Hello, this is Rian Fitzgerald, we met at the motel, I'm currently with your students, Rian and Taegen Orville, where can we find you?"

Rian hears muffled cursing and then there's the screeching of tires and the line goes dead. She lowers the phone and startles when she finds Sam at her elbow.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no clue, but we need to take these two away from here, this is not place for children." Rian says before leading the two away, Sam follows her as Dean finishes the phone call with the police before catching up with them.

Sam talks to the two kids as Rian speaks with Dean and tried to call Mr. Dier on her phone again. "I think their bus got into an accident Dean. What do we do about the kids?"

"Let's see if their teacher picks up, if not we'll leave a message and head back to the motel." Dean says, his voice calm and reassuring, as if he senses that that's what Rian needs.

Mr. Dier didn't pick up, Rian left a message explaining what they were going to do.

"Hey, R, Taegen" Rian says, walking back over to the two, "Sam, Dean, and I are gonna take you back to the motel, okay? You two can hang out with us until your bus gets back."

"Our mommy said to not talk to strangers," R pipes up and Rian grins at her.

"You've been talking to me this entire time, are you saying I'm still a stranger?" Rian asks with a grin.

"Maybe?" R says, uncertainly.

"Smart kid," Rian grins, "But we swear we won't let anything happen to you. Right boys?"

The Winchester brothers nod in agreement and the five of them walk out to the car, Rian sitting in the back with the two kids.

* * *

><p>When they're back at the motel Rian Taegen and R hit up the vending machines, using Dean's cash of course, to get themselves candy before heading back to the room. They nearly make it back when a man steps out from in-between cars to intercept them.<p>

It's Mr. Dier buts he's all banged up and his eyes are yellow.

Azazel.

Rian pulls Taegan and R behind her.

"Dean!" She gets out before Azazel covers her mouth.

"I just wanna talk, kid," Azazel said, using Mr. Dier's voice, which caused R and Taegen to both start crying, "Shut up or you're dead," He told the kids, effectively shutting them up, "Better. Now, Rian, if you don't leave the Winchesters then I'm gonna kill them, and then those two behind you, then I'll kill Ash, and Bobby, and Ellen and Jo. And every single person you love, and I'll make you watch. Now, kid, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll leave." Rian says, "But that doesn't mean you intimidate me, you ass, that means I'm smart enough to know you're not an idiot. I won't stop helping them but I'll leave them. If they happen to show up at the Roadhouse, or even contact me, that doesn't count. Do you understand?"

"What makes you think that you can give me orders?" Azazel asks, squinting at her.

In a brave, and stupidly defiant, moment Rian glares at the demon, "Because, Azazel, I know everything that happens, I'm useful to many people, including the ones upstairs," Rian manages to point up and Azazel noticeably pales, "That's right, now, leave Mr. Dier and by tomorrow our little promise here will start, you got it?"

Black smoke leaves Mr. Dier and the man falls to the ground, no longer breathing. Rian turns to face little R and Taegen, shaking. She envelopes the both of them in a hug and they grip her back, sobbing.

"Rian? What the hell?" Dean says, leaving the motel room. Rian hadn't realized how little time that conversation had taken.

"Dean," Rian whimpers, still holding the two weeping children, she hadn't realized that she'd been crying too.

Dean and Sam help Rian, R, and Taegen into the room then Dean goes to tell the front desk about the body, not really wanting to call the cops again.

"Rian, what's going on?" R asks and Rian grimaces, she really wished that Rian and Taegen weren't involved in this at all.

"Honestly, kid, I have no idea." Rian says as she leans back on the bed next to the two kids.

"Can we call our parents?" Taegen asks, Rian grins at him before pulling out her phone and unlocking it.

"What's the number?" Rian asks, dialing the number as Taegen recites it.

"Mommy?" Taegen asks when the phone rings "Mommy? What's going on? Mom?"

Taegen falls silent for a moment before speaking again, "Dad? What happened to mom? Dad? Hello?"

Taegen pulls the phone from his ear and looks at Rian, tears falling again. Sam takes Rian's phone and dials the number again before walking to the bathroom to take the call. Rian pulls both the kids into a crushing hug and lets them both sob against her, even though little Rian has no clue why she's crying anymore.

"Rian?" Sam asks once he's done with the call and the two pre-teens are asleep.

Rian works her way out from under them and walks over to Sam. Dean had come in during the cry fest and was now looking at something on Rian's laptop as the cops were doing whatever about the body of the music teacher that was miles from where it should have been.

"What's up?" Rian asks tiredly.

"Their mom's dead. She was murdered while Taegen was on the phone with her." Rian pales and glances at the sleeping children,

"There dad was killed too,"

"Who's their next of kin?"

"There isn't any. Their brother disappeared off the map and their sister's been dead for nearly a year and a half." Sam says and Rian grimaces. Why did this have to happen? Their life was already complicated enough. Lil Rian and Taegen didn't need this.

No one should go through this. Not at the age of twelve. Not ever.

Rian didn't know she was crying until Sam was holding her, rubbing circles into her back. She wraps her arms around his waist and sobs into his shirt.

She pulls back and smiles thinly at Sam.

"Hey, Fin, we'll get through this together." Sam says

"I can't, Sam, I have to leave." Rian says, her voice cracking.

"What?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time.

"Azazel threatened me, I made a choice. I have to leave. I'm just going to the roadhouse, I'll take Mini me and Taegen with me." Rian says quickly, trying not to panic, "but I have to go, he threatened all of the people that I care for and I can't let anything happen to you guys."

"Fin." Dean says, his tone of voice telling the woman that he's about to argue with her.

"And anyways, I miss Ellen and Jo, and hell even Ash. And these kids can't be out there on their own. Their entire family is dead and I think, know, that it was demons." Rian says

"Okay," Sam says gently, "We'll take you"

"No, I have to go alone" Rian says, "Please guys, this is important, please don't argue."

"How are you gonna get there?" Dean says, opting not to argue with Rian.

"I can drive, and you can hot wire a car." Rian says with a grin.

And she's scared, holy hell is she scared out of her mind.

But she has to protect the people she cares about, it's like a burning need in her very core that wraps around her entire being in smoking chains demanding that Rian protect the people that are important to her. Because otherwise she'll relapse, she knows she will. And she can't afford to do that again.

Not when she has people depending on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apparently I am a fan of double author notes. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, I scrapped it twice and then this thing happened and I ended up changing it from what it was originally supposed to be. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and we'll be back to Rian, Rian, and Taegen with your regularly (Or irregularly because I am busy) scheduled It's Not Possible. Please review and let me know what you think, depending on the reviews I may do more original hunts (That won't have twists like this I promise! **

**Anyways, please review! :)**


End file.
